


I Need You to Need Me

by xiuminbias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: LOTS of violence, Lots of Drugs, M/M, lots of sub!yeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminbias/pseuds/xiuminbias
Summary: Chanyeol's life isn't exactly all that great. He lives in a shitty apartment in a shitty part of Seoul with a shitty job and a shitty landlord up his ass about the two month late rent. He's resorted to stealing ramen to feed himself; yeah, he's that broke. That is, until he stumbles across a man that changes his life by introducing to him to Byun Baekhyun, Seoul's resident pimp and drug lord. After Chanyeol meets Baekhyun, he's suddenly got a lot more to worry about than his paychecks. His life becomes dangerous, fast-paced, and sketchier than ever, but hey; no one said falling in love was going to be easy. Especially when the person you love is the most dangerous man in all of Asia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here and I'm a huge fan of sub!yeol so if you like that sort of thing please show this some love !
> 
> also comments make me cry please leave one if you feel inclined to do so thank you very much

Chanyeol isn't a bad person.

Well, he at least he thinks he isn't. Sure, he's done a couple questionable things in his life, like giving his last dime bag of weed (which is illegal to even have, anyways) to the Chinese food delivery man instead of paying him in cash, or sneaking into a club with a fake ID he had bought of the street when he was 17. The worst thing he's ever done is loot a few packs of ramen from a grocery store because he was so broke he couldn't afford them and besides, he'd gotten busted and spent a couple nights in jail, so it's not like he didn't pay his dues to society.

He definitely believed he's better than the people he was sitting next to.

The one to his left was trashed. He was so far gone that he could barely lift up his drink, let alone stand up. Chanyeol had been talking to him earlier and registered that his name was Kyungsoo, or D.O., or something like that. Chanyeol himself wasn't exactly the most sober man in the place at the time, but he was well off enough to be able to stumble home, so he cut himself a little slack on not knowing the guy's stage persona. To be fair, the man beside him can't even speak, and if he didn't remember Chanyeol's name, Chanyeol wasn't required to remember his.

Kyungsoo looked... dirty, like if Chanyeol let him touch his arm, it would leave a stain on his skin. He had a wicked bruise on his right eye, which Chanyeol was 90% certain came from a boxing match. He vaguely remembered Kyungsoo bragging about his most recent beat down ("The other guy looks way worse, he only landed one blow before I knocked his ass out."), and that's how he had gotten it. Chanyeol didn't really care for violent people, so his conversation with the man had ceased when Kyungsoo started discussing how many teeth he had stashed in a box at his apartment. Chanyeol had been more focused on not throwing up into his whiskey than continuing their chat.

The man to his right was someone he had seen around the area before. He kept a cigarette dangling from his mouth, but instead of smoking it, he would just keep relighting it when it went out. Chanyeol had plucked up the nerve to speak to him, and what he found out made his mouth go dry and his stomach flip.

"My name is Suho, not like it's any of your business. What, have you heard of me? You're probably some undercover cop," the man had grumbled before taking a long swig of whatever beer he had ordered.

"I'm not a cop," Chanyeol pressed, sounding exactly like an undercover cop, but he swore up and down he wasn't, and his two minute speech about how he wasn't going to arrest the other man was enough to convince Suho that he wasn't a cop, and probably would never be one on accord of how he couldn't shut up. "Seriously, I'm just trying to get to know some people around here. I've seen you around my apartment from time to time."

Suho scoffed and finished off his drink before tapping the bar and grabbing the new bottle he was handed. "Look, kid, do ya wanna hire me or something? I don't talk to people who aren't looking for business."

Chanyeol tilted his head, looking like a lost puppy, and Suho sighed. "I'm an arsonist, that's my job. I light things on fire, blow things up."

Now that Chanyeol thought about it, the guy did smell like gasoline. He watched as Suho relit his cigarette and let it dangle between his teeth. "So, what, you're a pyromaniac?" he asked before knocking back another shot. He grimaced as the liquid seared into his throat, but it was a good kind of burn, one that let him forget about how his rent was due the next day and focus more on his conversation, and on how the dancer on stage may or may not have been checking him out.

"No, I'm not. Pyros do their work for free. I cost more than you make in a year," Suho replied, swirling his beer before taking another swig.

"So people pay you to light things on fire?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh," Chanyeol had distinctly remembered saying, because the next minute he was puking into a bucket the bartender had whipped from out of nowhere.

The bartender was snarky, but he did his job when he needed to. Chanyeol had always liked him. He liked the little circles under his eyes, and he liked how his dark, smudged eyeliner served even more to add to the depth around them. Chanyeol knew his name for a fact, even though he forgot everyone else's. How could he not remember the guy who brought him the best aged whiskey in this part of Seoul for dirt cheap? It's not like him having a name tag helped or anything. All Chanyeol knew was that the bartender was Tao, he was Chinese, he looked sort of like a panda, and he wasn't hesitant to kick Chanyeol out when he got a little too drunk for the comfort of the place.

Once Chanyeol was done, he wiped his mouth and got up to leave. He figured that once he started barfing, it was time for him to stumble his way back home. Suho, however, had other plans, because he put a hand out to stop him. Chanyeol slowly sat back down, his tongue livid with the taste of vomit. He threw back another shot just to get rid of it, which, in hindsite, hadn't been the smartest thing to do, but Chanyeol was in a crummy bar full of criminals and prostitutes, so who was he to be considered "smart?"

"Nobody comes into this club without either being a drunk, a wannabe whore, an actual whore, a druggie, or someone looking to get into trouble where trouble is wanted. Why'd you come in here? You look... innocent," Suho commented, looking Chanyeol up and down. Suho wasn't nearly as dirty looking as Kyungsoo had been, but everytime he moved his head quickly, a little puff of soot would shoot into the air, and his clothes reeked of smoke and sulphur. Compared to Chanyeol, he was a wreck. Chanyeol might have been broke, but he at least had the decency to find a way to clean himself up before going out.

"I, uh," Chanyeol had stuttered, sounding like a moron. When he gave a quick glance around the club, he did start to notice how many people were leaving with some of the dancers from the stage, and how many guns were sitting on people's hips, and how a gorgeous boy was doing a line of coke off someone's back. To say the place was grimy was an understatement. It was straight up dangerous to be in there. Chanyeol didn't belong with this crowd. He wasn't a criminal. He just wanted to catch a buzz and head back to his shitty apartment and sleep on his shitty mattress that didn't even have bed sheets.

"You're broke, aren't you?" Suho called out, snapping Chanyeol out of his staring contest with the back of someone's jeans, which were drooping from the weight of what looked like a pistol and a knife as long as Chanyeol's arm.

"Kind of," Chanyeol replied, shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal. "This was the closest place to my apartment. I just wandered in."

"You have rent due tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna make a lot of money in little time?"

Chanyeol looked up from his glass and watched Suho's face. It didn't shift, not giving away a lie or a joke. Chanyeol nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't a catch. It's pretty straight forward. If you're not up for it, walk away now. But if you are..." Suho trailed off, eyes darting around the club.

"Is it illegal?" Chanyeol asked, knowing something was off by how nervous Suho had become. "Will I get in trouble?" That really shouldn't have been the first thing he thought about. What he should have thought was "I need to get the fuck out of here," but a shot too many caused his mind to fog and focus on more important things, like how he could probably get some more weed with whatever money this guy was talking about.

"Not if you do exactly as I tell you. I'm giving you a chance to make ₩10,000,000 in one night. Are you in?"

"Holy shit." Chanyeol swallowed hard, knowing in his gut that he shouldn't be saying yes to something that might get him arrested, because nothing this guy could offer him for that amount of money wasn't going to land him in the slammer, but he found himself nodding anyways. Suho smiled and grabbed Chanyeol's hand, forcing him to stumble out of the club without paying his tab. Tao knew Chanyeol, and he knew he wasn't like the other schmuck that breezed through the club, so he knew he'd be back when he was sober to pay.

The two men walked into the alley behind the building, and Suho took a survey of the area before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a baggie of pink powder.

"You know what this is?" Suho questioned, then chuckled and shook his head. "Of course you don't. This is stuff to make some of the most potent aphrodisiac in the world. It's produced here in Seoul. This is the key ingredient, and I need you to deliver it to the place it's made."

"So you want me to deal drugs for you?" Chanyeol coughed, suddenly overwhelmed. The offer was so out there that it almost sobered him immediately. This guy he just met wanted him to take some secret powder to a place he'd never been? He had to be kidding.

"No, I want you to deliver them. Can't you hear?" Suho rolled his eyes and pressed the bag into Chanyeol's hand.

"I just met you, why are you trusting me to do this? Why don't you do it yourself?" Chanyeol asked, suddenly suspicious. What if the man was just setting him up? ₩10,000,000 was a lot of money to him, but he wasn't sure the risk was worth it.

"I told you, I'm an arsonist, not a fucking delivery boy. I've got another job to do tomorrow, so I don't have time to take this myself," Suho replied, picking dirt from under one of his nails.

"You just met me," Chanyeol said again."

"I know, you've told me twice," Suho sighed, rolling his eyes. This kid might be more trouble than he was worth.

"How do you know I won't turn around and sell this for more money?"

"I've seen your type before," Suho said, taking out another cigarette (he had left his half burnt one in the bar) and lighting it, but never taking a puff. "You need the money. You don't know where or how to sell it, let alone make your own. You'll deliver it just fine, I'm sure. You do want the money, don't you?"

Chanyeol looked down at the bag in his hand. He sighed and nodded, knowing damn well that he did really need the cash. "Where is the place?"

"The address is written on the bag. Get it there by 7 p.m. tomorrow. I'm counting on you."

"You shouldn't trust people you hardly know," Chanyeol said, feeling the buzz in his system start to seep out of him. He tucked the bag into his jeans. "I'll get it done."

"Great. Meet me back here in two days, same time, deal?" Suho started to walk out of the alley as he spoke, but he stopped and turned over his shoulder for a moment to study Chanyeol. Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not knowing what the other was looking for.

"Deal," he murmured out, and the baggie in his pocket seemed to double in weight with what he had just agreed to.

"Oh, and Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol looked up, not bothering to ask how the other knew his name. He was an arsonist, for Christ's sake, a tried and true criminal, so he wasn't about to question him and piss him off. Especially not when he had just been handed something that would pay his rent for half a year, let alone feed him something other than canned meat and soup every day.

"If you don't deliver the bag, it won't be me they come looking for." With that, Suho gave him a cruel smile and walked off, tossing his cigarette on the ground so that it landed on a discarded newspaper and caught it on fire. Chanyeol leaped forward to stamp it out, and when he went to say something back to Suho, the other man was gone.

"Fucker," Chanyeol whispered, suddenly realizing what he had just agreed to. No way was this legal, and now that he thought about it, he should've asked for half the cash up front. What if Suho didn't bother showing up again and skipped town? He was such an idiot. And what was with the threatening message he left with? Who would come looking for him?

Chanyeol's mind raced with so many questions that it made his head tilt. He clutched the wall beside him, needing a moment to breathe. It made absolutely no sense for Suho to give away something that was probably worth more than Chanyeol had ever made in his life, let alone give it to a guy who he didn't even know. It was weird, it was confusing, and it was making Chanyeol sort of sick to his stomach.

Chanyeol didn't know what he was going to do with the half pound bag of illicit drugs sitting in his jacket pocket. At this point, after everything that had gone down that night, he really only knew one thing.

He needed a fucking drink.

\---

Chanyeol woke up feeling like someone was jabbing a hammer into his temples. He groaned, sitting up on his couch before leaning over and throwing up.

"Good job, drunk me," he audibly congratulated himself when he saw that he had puked into a trash can he must've set there the night before.

He rolled off the cushions before shutting his blinds, the light hurting his eyes. His world felt hazy, his mind feeling like it was a canvas with wet paint, and someone had taken a cloth and wiped across it. He took one step and almost tripped, steadied himself, then made his way to the tiny kitchen that had just a microwave and an oven, with a small sink that barely ran water half the time.

Staring at him from the counter was a plastic bag full of what looked like pink flour, with hasty black writing scrawled onto it.

"Oh, shit," he breathed, the rush of memories from his conversation with Suho to the agreement in the alley flooding his hungover brain and making his head throb. "Bad job, drunk me," he scolded himself, realizing just what he had said he would do to a clearly dangerous man under clearly dangerous circumstances.

At best, Chanyeol was a petty criminal. He only smoked weed, he only shoplifted when he really had to, and he wasn't well known with the local authorities. This was something completely out of his league, something that could land him in serious trouble if he wasn't careful, and he had willingly agreed to it like he was agreeing to watch someone's cat for a week.

God, he was fucking stupid.

The fact that Chanyeol wasn't in hot water with the police was a good reason for Suho to give him the drugs, he realized. He had said that Chanyeol had this look to him, like he was innocent. Why would anyone stop to search him? He looked like a giant teddy bear, not a hardcore street thug who smelled like he took baths in fire and looked like he got into fights every two minutes.

There was no way Chanyeol could go through with this. But then again, how hard could it be? He just had to go to wherever the bag told him, give it to some drug lord, and be on his way with the promise of a shit ton of cash. He could do that, couldn't he? It wasn't like he was getting tied into this for life. This was a one time thing, something to get him over until he could get back on his feet.

Chanyeol remembered how Suho had told him to be there by 7 p.m., and he had approximately four hours to make the trip to wherever the bag told him to go. That was plenty of time for him to get ready for his excursion and change his mind 20 times before he sets foot out of his front door.

He took a cautious step towards the bag, like it was going to bite him. He reached for a knife and poked at it, watching the bag crinkle and shift with the powder inside. He grabbed it with a cautious hand, moving it from one hand to the other. He took a breath, then he popped open the Ziploc, unprepared for the puff that shot out of it.

Chanyeol violently coughed, almost knocking the bag onto the ground. He steadied himself, trying to keep the contents of the bag inside of it while trying to clear his lungs. Whatever the stuff was, it was strong as hell, and Chanyeol made quick work of shutting it and tossing it back on the counter. He wasn't going to fuck with it anymore, not if it did that with just a whiff. He didn't know how it relates to an aphrodisiac, but he didn't care. He was never going to do whatever drug that went into.

One thing the drug did for him, other than make him seize with how badly he was trying to breathe, was that it cleared his sinuses instantly. Once the powder vanished from his nose, he caught the awful smell of stale alcohol and sweat. He reeked like he hadn't showered in four days.

Shuffling off to the bathroom to shower, Chanyeol contemplated doing some research on the stuff. Surely there was something on the internet he could find that would at least tell him what it was. Unless it was something so unknown to the modern world that only major league drug lords or mafia bosses used, and they paid the internet to keep it a secret, then Google had to have something.

Too bad he didn't have a computer.

Too bad he could barely afford his flip phone.

After showering, he threw on an outfit that he thought made him look badass, but it only served to make him look a tad bit suspicious. Decked in all black, he might as well have been on his way to a funeral. In hindsight, it could very well be his funeral, if he ended up messing around and not completing the job.

He didn't want to think too much about that.

Chanyeol was halfway out the door when he heard his phone buzz. He had left it sitting on the coffee table. He ran back and answered it, seeing that it was his friend Jongin, a dancer at a local university who was just as broke as he was, but he had a little financial aid on his side. He was living in a slightly nicer dump than Chanyeol was a couple blocks up the road.

One big reason Jongin was so broke was because he had a bit of a... gambling problem. He spent whatever money he got in underground casinos, since he was still too young to do it legally. The rush and thrill he got from winning a bet just got to him, consumed him whole, to the point where he would spend every last penny he had on a blackjack game. The only reason he was still in college at all was because he had earned a scholarship to study dance there. Other than his tuition being paid, he was struggling along just like every other broke uni kid with an addiction.

"Hey," Chanyeol said into the phone, trying to pretend like he wasn't going to puke for the third time that day because of either his nerves or his hangover, he didn't know which.

"Chanyeol!" Jongin chirped into the phone. Chanyeol and him had known each other for a while, and they figured that honorifics were pointless. Neither of them was better than the other, so why bother? They had each other's respect; no amount of "hyungs" was going to change that. "Chanyeol, listen. I've got good news, but you have to promise me you won't judge me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Like Chanyeol could actually judge anything that Jongin had done. He was about to deliver drugs, so unless Jongin was about to admit to murder, Chanyeol had him beat.

"I got a job!" Jongin exclaimed, clearly ecstatic about it, even though he got a new job every other week. "I think I'll really like this one, I get to dance."

"Oh yeah? What do you do? Where is it?"

"I work at a club called EXO. Chan, I'm an exotic dancer. What do you think?"

Chanyeol thought he was out of his mind, that's what he thought. "That place is dangerous, Jongin, I don't think you should work there." That club was the exact same one that had landed him in this whole drug predicament, because his stupid ass had decided he needed to get drunk. He saw how those animals in the club looked at the dancers, like they were their next meals. He didn't want that for Jongin. He wanted for him to be applauded by crowds of admirers after a professional performance, not by dirty men who wanted to get their hands on him by any means necessary.

"You worry too much. It pays great money, and I'm... well, you know. In a tight spot. Maybe now, if I make enough, I can give you some cash for letting me sleep on your couch when my landlord gets mad at me."

"If you think it's a good idea, then I support you. Just be careful, yeah?" Chanyeol shook off the thought of Jongin catching him with Suho in a couple days. What would his friend think? That he was crazy? Went off the deep end? Finally succumbed to the criminal lifestyle and would soon be leading his own narcotics ring?

"Thanks. Look, I gotta go. Come see me perform sometime, okay? I start Thursday." With that, Jongin bid him goodbye and hung up. Chanyeol checked the time, then scrambled out the door. He was going to be late if he didn't get moving. He had to be on the outskirts of Seoul in two hours, and with traffic the way it was, he wasn't sure he was going to make it.

Dashing out of the apartment, he bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking over one of his neighbors in the process. He apologized before running to the side of the road and calling a taxi.

"Thanks man," he told the driver after one stopped and he had climbed in.

"Where to?" the driver asked, looking in the mirror at him. He quirked an eyebrow at the black beanie, the black mask, and the black, well, everything. Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, feeling like somehow he knew, but there was no way he did. Unless, by some ungodly chance, he did know, and Chanyeol was about to be arrested.

No, that's stupid, he scolded himself inwardly. He needed to take a deep breath, collect his racing thoughts, and answer the question. "Uh, the northern part of Dobong-gu, please."

"That's a long way. You got the fare?"

"Uh," Chanyeol stammered, searching his pockets for his wallet. He pulled out ₩10,000 won, handing it to the driver. It was supposed to be his rent money, but he was going to be paid ten times it soon, so it didn't really matter. "Is this enough?"

The man took the money and counted through it. "Yeah, this'll do." After that, the driver said nothing as he wove through traffic and got Chanyeol where he needed to be. On the outskirts of Dobong-gu, he dropped Chanyeol off on a seedy road, one that gave Chanyeol the creeps.

"Sorry, this is as far as your fare will take you," he said, not an ounce of apology in his eyes. "Need anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. Do you know where this is?" Chanyeol peeked into his jacket and read off the address written on the bag without showing the actual bag to the driver. The man looked at Chanyeol like he had lost his mind.

"No, I have no idea," he said skeptically, giving Chanyeol another glance over. "Are you sure that's the address?"

"I'm pretty sure. That's what- uh, that's what my friend told me."

"Never heard of it. Good luck though." The driver sped off, barely giving Chanyeol time to shut the door to his cab before he was gone. Chanyeol felt uneasy, like something bad had just happened, but he wasn't aware of it. Why had the man looked at him like that? Like he was crazy?

He walked down the street, keeping an eye out for where it could be. He didn't even know what he was supposed to be looking for. Was it a dingy hotel room? Was it an underground basement beneath some restaurant like in the movies? Or was it out in the open, well known and respected by the locals? He figured the only way he was going to get answers was by asking around, so that's what he did.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know how to get to-"

"Get fucking lost."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at the man, but the other just shuffled past him and went on his way. Manners must be different in this part of town.

"Pardon me," Chanyeol said, stopping an old lady that was sitting on the side of the road, waiting to cross. He approached her in a way that he hoped was friendly. She was a good two feet shorter than him, so he was worried he'd come off as intimidating. "Do you know where this address is?" He rattled off the street name to her, and she looked at him with such shock in her eyes he was worried he had given her a heart attack. "Ma'am?"

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled across the pavement, his cheek on fire from where the woman's purse had hit him on the cheek.

"I don't deal with your kind," she hissed, then waddled across the cross walk. He just sat there, stunned, his back beginning to sting from where he had landed on it.

So much for looking intimidating. He just got his ass handed to him by an 80 year old grandma.

He moved farther down the street, trying to ignore what the woman had said. It stuck to him like a bad omen, and he didn't like the way it made his skin crawl. "His kind," like he was actually associated with any of this mess. Maybe the woman was secretly a drug smuggler in competition with wherever he was going. If she was, it made sense as to why she had taken Chanyeol down so easily.

Chanyeol needed to calm down before his mind morphed everyone into zombies or something.

He shuffled around a corner and almost collided with another man. When Chanyeol asked for directions to the place, the man told him that the street didn't even exist.

He was beginning to give up. Anyone who knew anything about the street wasn't telling him what he needed, and anyone who didn't know anything about the street was telling him that the address wasn't even there. Was there any point of looking for something that wasn't going to appear? Chanyeol certainly didn't think so.

He decided to keep his optimism and ask at least one other person. He made his way to a woman sitting on a park bench, but he never made it to her. He felt strong hands grab his shoulders and pull him into an alley, then slam him against the brick wall of a building. He let out a small squeak (very manly, he knows) and threw his hands up to shield his face. When he finally peeled his eyes open to look at his attacker, he realized he knew the guy.

It was the dirty boxer from the bar he had been sitting by yesterday.

"What the fuck are you doing all the way out here?" he hissed, spit flying onto Chanyeol cheeks. He cringed, trying to worm his way out of the other's grip, but he couldn't seem to break it.

"I-I'm just here for, uh, business," he stuttered out. Kyungsoo was way shorter than him, but the boxer had an aura to him that made Chanyeol practically submit under his gaze.

"What kind of business?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He removed one of his hands to start searching Chanyeol's jacket. It was clear that he knew what he was looking for, and Chanyeol prayed that he was getting checked for a weapon.

"You know, business," he said stupidly, but he knew his excuse was confirmed as bullshit as soon as Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around the baggie of powder in his inside pocket and yanked it out.

"Who gave you this?" Kyungsoo questioned, letting go of Chanyeol now that he had the drugs in hand. "Do you even know what it is?"

"I don't know if I can tell you who-"

"If you don't tell me now, I'll cut a hole in your intestines and shove this in there so you don't have to carry it in your hoodie anymore."

Chanyeol swallowed hard at the threat, feeling his throat go dry. "A man named Suho gave it to me. Listen, I don't want trouble, okay? I just need the money. I don't get it either. I don't know why he would give this to someone he hardly knows, I just-" he cut himself off, his mouth working too quickly for his brain to catch up to, resulting in him letting out some strangled coo that wasn't even a word.

"Suho, huh? I figured Sehun would've approached you. It's not often he sends Suho to do this," Kyungsoo muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. Chanyeol stared at him, confused and scared and worried that Kyungsoo was going to snap at any moment and kill him out of anger, or run off with the drugs and sell them himself.

"Listen kid," Kyungsoo started, handing the bag back, which threw Chanyeol off. "The place you're going isn't one you want to be involved with. The people there aren't ones you want to be involved with. I can't stop you from taking this in and getting your cash, but if you do it, you'll get more jobs, which sounds nice now, but they don't all stay this easy."

"I don't understand," Chanyeol said, his head starting to hurt. "I just want to deliver this and get some money to get back on my feet. After this, I'm done."

"Nobody's done when you get this far. Chanyeol, you were recruited. The people you're going to see are people who want you to work for them. You're strong, young, and have a decent head on your shoulders. That's why Suho asked you to deliver that. They already know who you are. You're not a stranger to them."

Chanyeol shook his head, all of it making sense now. He was getting asked to join some drug ring because they were short on staff? He could go take all of this to the police right now, so why take the risk of him doing that? Didn't they know he might not agree?

But then again, he had been going to that club for the past two years, and now that he thought about it, Suho had been there for about the same time. Had Suho been watching him the whole time? They must know his mannerisms by now, must know that he couldn't turn down the opportunity for money. They had him cornered. Running into Kyungsoo was the only way to back out of it, and that was by pure luck. He had the choice to get away, go back to his shitty apartment with his shitty kitchen and his shitty bed, or he could continue forward and get paid for a job that although it wasn't legal, it would make him plenty of money. He already had a criminal streak, so what was a little more on the side?

"So you're saying that if I go and take that stuff to that address, they'll keep asking me to work for them? And they'll pay me?" he questioned, sounding skeptical, but he knew his mind had already been made up. There was no way he could give up this opportunity.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying, but you're not really listening. You're a good man, Chanyeol, I don't want you to go down this path. It's trouble, it's dishonest, and it isn't good work."

"You do it."

"Do you think I'm a good person, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol looked down, unable to meet the boxer's eyes. He could feel the burn of Kyungsoo's stare on the top of his head.

"Exactly," Kyungsoo stated. "I started just like you did. Someone from that fucking club called me in to replace them in a fight for the same amount of money as you were offered, and now I've got plenty of cash, but I'm not a decent human being by a long shot because of it. Do you want that for yourself?"

Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer, but he got cut off by Kyungsoo. "No, you sure as shit don't. If you give me the bag, I'll go explain to them that you turned down the offer. They'll understand and leave you alone. But if you go and deliver that, then you're locked in. Decide now, I don't have all day."

Chanyeol felt his hand clutch tighter around the bag. He didn't care if he looked like Kyungsoo. He didn't care about his reputation. He cared about getting to eat the next day, and having security that he'd get to eat the day after that, too. He cared about not worrying over whether or not his microwave was going to blow up on him or not. He cared about not sleeping in the same room as a family of roaches he's tried everything to get rid of.

"I can handle myself," Chanyeol stated, puffing his chest out a little. He shoved the drugs back into his pocket. "But thanks for the concern. Can you just... tell me where it is? I'll be fine."

"If that's how you feel," Kyungsoo sighed, then told Chanyeol where to go. Chanyeol thanked him and ran off, noting that he was now about to be really late if he didn't get going. Kyungsoo watched him run off, feeling sick to his stomach that this was the third boy he had let slip through his fingers and go down the same path he did.

Chanyeol dashed through the streets until the urban area started to move up into a mountain, then disappear as the city became rural. He hiked his way up a steep path before rounding a bend and coming face to face with the tallest gate he'd ever seen in his life.

It was iron, painted gold, with an emblem in the middle that read "BBH" in swirly letters. To his left was a long line of trees that hid most of the gate from view, and to his right was the incline of the mountain. On a column next to the gate had a button that read "push for service" underneath it. So that's what Chanyeol did. He did it three times before someone finally answered on the other side.

"Name?" the voice drawled, sounding bored, like it didn't want to be doing someone else's job.

"Uh, Park Chanyeol."

"Business?"

"I'm here to deliver something."

"Name for delivery?"

"What?"

The voice sighed, and Chanyeol could almost hear his eyes roll in his head.

"On the bag you have is a name under the address. What's the name?"

Chanyeol fished the bag out, not even noticing there had been anything but the address on it. Sure enough, in smaller print, there was a name.

"Chen," he read aloud, then looked back at the button. "Is that right?"

"Name of the person who sent you?"

"Suho."

"Who?"

Chanyeol panicked, not knowing if the man went by anything else. "Um, Suho. He's an arsonist?" He was trying desperately not to trip on his own words.

"Oh, Junmyeon. Don't call him Suho if you're not hiring him, he hates that. Okay, come inside." There was a click, then the voice disappeared, and the gates scraped open to let Chanyeol inside. He just stood there, dumbfounded, not sure what to do. "Come inside," the voice repeated, sounding irritated.

Chanyeol walked inside, not turning back to watch the gates shut, because how could he when what he saw in front of him was so much better? A large mansion stood before him, with columns in front of the house, tall windows, and flowers budding out of every space they could. The grounds were stunning, but instead of Chanyeol being amazed by the beauty of it all, he was confused.

What the fuck? Wasn't he delivering drugs to this place? Wasn't it supposed to be seedy and gross? Where were the thugs leaning against cars with baseball bats and hand guns? Where was the bouncer to grip him by the arm and lead him into a dingy basement with a single lightbulb? Where was anyone, for that matter, as he didn't see anyone to escort him in at all? Was he expected to just open the door and stride in like he owned the place?

He walked cautiously to the front door a little ways down from the gates. He was careful to not step on anything, including pebbles, or little cracks in the ground, just in case they triggered a trap. Was that a little paranoid? Yes. Did he really care? No.

Once at the door, he went to knock against it, but it swung open before he could swing, which knocked him forward and almost into the bare chest of a very, very attractive man... boy? He was young, younger than Chanyeol at least, but he looked like he had been carved by the gods. Yves Saint Laurent sweatpants hung low on his waistline, and Calvin Klein could be read from where his underwear poked out. He wore a pure silver collar around his neck, with a little charm on it that said "BBH," just like the gate.

"You're Chanyeol?" he asked, tilting his head to examine the other. His kohl-rimmed eyes were full of disinterest, but they also harboured a spark of curiosity. Suddenly, Chanyeol also recognized who this man was, as he'd seen him before at EXO. In fact, he was there last night, and Chanyeol distinctly remembered him as the pretty boy who did a line of coke off someone's naked back.

"You... You go to EXO, right?" Chanyeol asked, his voice weak. The boy was way more beautiful than the mansion itself, and it was making Chanyeol's brain short circuit.

"Of course I do. Sir owns it, and my best friend is the bartender," he shrugged, picking at something under his nails. He looked up at Chanyeol through his lashes. "How's your hangover?"

"Gone," Chanyeol replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "Can, uh, can I come inside?"

"Didn't I tell you to do so already?" the boy asked condescendingly.

Chanyeol stepped through the door once the boy had moved out of the way. "I'm Chanyeol," he introduced, sticking his hand out for a shake.

"I already know who you are. I said your name when I opened the door. I don't shake hands," the other huffed, looking offended that someone dirty like Chanyeol was trying to touch him. "My name is Sehun. Follow me."

Chanyeol walked in silence with Sehun through a couple other rooms until they came upon tall oak doors, almost as big as the ones outside. Sehun stopped, and Chanyeol bumped into him from behind due to the fact that he was paying more attention to the fancy paintings and the clearly expensive rugs on the ground, rather than where he was going.

Sehun visibly shuddered and took a few steps away from Chanyeol, trying to put distance between the giant and himself. They were about the same height, but Sehun just seemed smaller, less muscular and more lean and pretty.

"Sir is in there, along with the person you're delivering the package to. Don't question anything you walk into. Make sure to get on your knees and bow, rather than a handshake." Sehun spit the last words, like he was trying to shame Chanyeol for even considering that he was his equal enough to shake hands. "And lastly, don't make eye contact with Sir. Only Chen and I can do that."

Without another word, Sehun swung the doors open and strode inside, completely confident in what he was doing. Chanyeol came next, walking like he had his tail between his legs.

"Sir," Sehun started, getting on his knees and bowing to the floor. Chanyeol quickly caught up and got on his knees too, bowing along with Sehun. Sehun stood up, and Chanyeol started to as well, but Sehun put a hand on the back of his head and shoved him back down before leaning over and telling him not to get up until he had permission. "This is Park Chanyeol. He comes with a delivery for Chen. He says he was sent by Junmyeon."

The room was massive, lined with books from floor to ceiling. There were no windows, only low hanging, dim lamps that casted shadows over everything that could catch them. An intricate rug was woven across the wood floors, and a large, mahogany desk sat in the back, right under an oil painting that was a portrait of a handsome person in an expensive suit.

Sitting at the desk was a man, his eyes rimmed with makeup that made him look dangerous. He had a striped Armani suit on, and every hair on his head was immaculately placed. His hands were decked out in rings with rubies and sapphires, and the handkerchief in his pocket was stitched with "BBH."

In his lap sat a lithe man of about the same age, his features cat-like, with an impish curl to his lip as he whispered into the other man's ear. He, like Sehun, was wearing designer sweatpants, but his collar was solid gold, rather than silver. He slunk out of the man's lap and walked to the front of the desk before hopping onto it and swinging his legs.

"Bring me the package," the man said, his voice light and airy. Chanyeol shuffled around his jacket before producing the bag, not daring to leave his bow or even look up as he passed it to Sehun.

Sehun crossed the room and handed the baggie to the man sitting on the desk. He handed it to him, then instantly scampered back to where Chanyeol was still on his knees.

"Dear, check this for me, will you? Please?" the other said as he handed it to the man at the desk. "I like it when you look before me."

The man held his hand out to take the bag, but didn't open it. His attention was more focused on the two in front of him.

"Sehun, tell him to stand," the man at the desk said.

Chanyeol shuddered as he did what was asked of him from the command Sehun repeated. The voice was so gravelly, so dark, but it wasn't deep or intimidating. It held power to it, and it made Chanyeol's heart jump. Once he was upright, he kept his head down, not daring to look at who was speaking.

"Bring him here."

Sehun's hand hesitantly wrapped around Chanyeol's upper arm, tugging him forward. He was sweating, bad, and Sehun had to grip him tight to avoid slipping off of him.

"Chen, baby, inspect him."

The person on the desk jumped forward, his dainty feet moving into Chanyeol's line of sight. His head was suddenly wrenched upwards, his jaw held in the firm grip of dancing fingers. He sucked in a breath, because this man was also painstakingly beautiful, and Chanyeol was having a hard time comprehending how so many attractive people could be in this terrible business.

"Hello, Chanyeol," Chen purred, moving his hands down across his chest and splaying them on his pecs. One finger brushed at a nipple under his shirt, and Chanyeol jerked. Chen laughed, a crisp sound that rang out in the tense silence of the room.

"Don't play with him," the man at the desk commanded, and Chen immediately sobered up as he continued the inspection. He poked at Chanyeol's nose, his mouth, his arms, his legs, pretty much anything he deemed worthy to check out.

"He's fine, dear, no problems. Very healthy. Strong, too. I like him." Chen giggled and pranced back over to the other, slinging himself back onto his lap and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Do you know who I am, Chanyeol?" the man asked, and Chanyeol still hadn't grown the balls enough to glance his way. "Look at me." Well, no choice now.

Chanyeol pried his eyes open and moved so that he was fully facing the man, and he felt like his lungs had just been punched into his skull.

Out of all the hot people he had seen since his night at EXO up until seeing Sehun and Chen, this person was beyond any of them. He was the genuine image of perfection, with hard set eyes that fizzled with determination and fire, and beautiful, slender fingers that looked perfect for modeling or snapping people's necks. Chanyeol sputtered out an unintelligent noise before coughing and straightening up.

"No, I-I don't know who you are... sir," he tacked on, unused to being so polite. He was surprised he could even talk in the first place.

"My name is Byun Baekhyun. I own EXO, I own every prostitute to go through that club, I own a drug ring that's bigger than anything Korea has ever seen, I own these two lovely boys, and now, Chanyeol, I'm going to own your service."

Chanyeol felt like he was breathing around a mouth full of cotton. He just nodded, unsure of what else to do, or say for that matter.

"You did a good job delivering this. You're even on time." Baekhyun leaned forward and opened the bag sitting on his desk, looking inside of it before zipping it shut. "Do you know how much you're going to get paid for this?"

Chanyeol shook his head yes, wringing his hands and looking everywhere but the man in front of him.

"Do you want to make a lot more than that?"

Chanyeol nodded again. Baekhyun chuckled, a quiet breath escaping his thick pink lips. "Chanyeol," he said, and his voice was so demanding, Chanyeol snapped his head up and did exactly what he was asked not to do. He caught sight of Baekhyun's gaze, and Chanyeol simply could. Not. Look. Away.

They were captivating, those eyes, and Chanyeol was mesmerized. They read youth, but they also read a long history of torture and pain. They held a story inside them, one Chanyeol desperately wanted to experience. He suddenly remembered to not make eye contact and looked away, blinking rapidly, as though he had been looking directly at the sun.

"Naive," Chen sighed, tracing his fingers across Baekhyun's jawline.

"Innocent," Baekhyun corrected. "Uncertain." Chanyeol wasn't stupid. He knew they were talking about him. Baekhyun smirked and opened a drawer, nudging Chen off his lap as he did so.

"Baby, go start on your new batch. That's the last bag you need, yes? I want to test some tonight, so you need to start now. Take Sehun with you."

Chen huffed, a little disappointed that he wasn't allowed to witness the exchange between his boss and Chanyeol, but did as he was told. He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's temple and walked out, Sehun following close behind.

"What are you thinking right now, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun's voice ran ice through his veins. He shivered. "I'm thinking that this is... different, but not something I'm opposed to. Is Chen your... your boyfriend?"

"Don't be silly. I belong to no one," Baekhyun laughed, looking at Chanyeol head on while Chanyeol looked at a very interesting piece of dust on his desk. "Chen is my servant. I own him, but he's lent out to a business partner in another part of Seoul."

"Oh. So he's like, your slave?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Again, of course not. He can leave at any time. But why would he? He's living the life everyone dreams of. Do you want a life like this, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol couldn't help but find himself nodding. How could he not? Chen got to live in a mansion, was obviously fed well, was treated with care, and he got to at least (as far as Chanyeol knew) kiss the most perfect and engaging man he had seen in his entire life. The guy had it made.

"I see. For now, I'll pay you your money and send you with a chauffeur back to your apartment. I'll contact you when I have another job."

Chanyeol waited, unsure of what else Baekhyun was going to tell him. After a moment of silence, Baekhyun clicked open another drawer and shuffled out the money he owed Chanyeol. Chanyeol took it, his fingertips brushing with Baekhyun's, and his heart slammed into his chest. He tucked it into his jacket, then retrained his gaze to the same spot on the desk as before.

"Aren't you going to count it?"

"I trust you, sir."

"You shouldn't trust people you just met."

Chanyeol looked up in surprise, recognizing the words as his own. In his surprise, he forgot all about the rule in his haste to look up, and his eyes locked with Baekhyun's. He gasped and looked away just as quickly, his knuckles white with how hard he was clenching his fists.

"You're dismissed," Baekhyun commented, his tone casual, but it held the hardness of someone who was used to bossing people around. Chanyeol waited a moment before turning around and shuffling back to the doors, which swung open before he got there to reveal Sehun waiting patiently.

"Oh, and Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called from the desk. Chanyeol turned around but stopped halfway, nervous.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't look me in the eyes again."

Chanyeol turned back around and walked out of the room, the doors shutting behind him. He felt light headed, like he had been drugged.

The rest of his day was a blur. It was only around 8 at night, but he was exhausted. He barely registered Sehun ushering him out through the garden and into a car so nice that Chanyeol had been nervous to get into it. He barely registered the trip home, the driver stony and silent. He barely registered climbing his stairs with a wad of cash in his pocket. He barely registered falling onto his mattress and his eyes slipping shut.

The one thing he did register was the burned image of piercing eyes and the devil's light shining through them every time he closed his own.

He fell into a restful sleep, one full of those eyes and the man they belonged to.

Chanyeol had gotten his first taste of Byun Baekhyun, and he knew that no matter what drug the boss dealt, no matter how potent it may be, Chanyeol knew he would be forever hooked on the other man instead.

He was addicted, and he didn't even care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment ! thank you

Chanyeol was high as a kite when he walked into EXO two days after his experience at the Baekhyun mansion to meet up with Suho.

The weed he had bought pretty much made him feel like he wasn't walking, but rather was floating. One perk of having extra money on him was that he was finally able to tell his old drug dealer to fuck off with his high prices and shitty products. He was now buying off of Jongin's dealer, and it was so worth it. This new stuff was much better quality, and it worked fast, getting Chanyeol where he needed to be in less time than he excepted. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was laced with something else, cause the club was kinda fuzzy, and the colors were intensified times ten. In his opinion, it was fucking great.

Suho and Kyungsoo didn't agree with him on that.

"I can't believe you showed up high," Suho spat, downing shots instead of beers this time.

"So? You're gonna be drunk soon, what's the difference?" Chanyeol retorted, blinking slowly. His head felt like it was underwater, every sound around him muffled, the bass of the music thumping steadily to the beat of his heart.

"Its unprofessional," Kyungsoo replied, taking a swig of his own drink. He wasn't anywhere close to the amount Suho had drank already, but that was fine. He wasn't really there to get wasted. Tonight, he was looking to take someone home, just like he did every Friday night. The pickings were slim; just about everyone in here has been with him at some point, and not a whole lot of them were willing to go back for seconds. Not that he was bad at sex, it's just that he had an acquired... taste when it came to the bedroom.

"You're unprofessional," Chanyeol muttered, sniffling.

"So? Are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Suho exclaimed, tilting his head to get a better look at one of the dancers. Or was he a dancer? He was on the stage, but he wasn't partially naked. As a matter of fact, he wasn't naked at all; a nice fitting white buttondown and blue slacks framed his body, and rounded spectacles sat at the bridge of his nose as he checked off something on his clipboard. He was standing on the edge of the stage, to the far left, and it looked like he was evaluating one of the performers.

"Who is that?" Chanyeol asked, nodding at the person Suho couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Zhang Yixing. He runs the place while Baekhyun isn't here. He's the manager. Junmyeon has a bit of a crush," Kyungsoo teased, jabbing his friend with his elbow. Junmyeon (or whatever his name was, Chanyeol was getting confused with all the false identities) snarled at Kyungsoo, trying to hit him back, but the boxer just sidestepped him.

"It's not a crush, I'm not in middle school. I just think he looks nice," Junmyeon replied, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but Chanyeol could see the blush spreading across his cheeks under the rosy hue of his alcohol.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Chanyeol asked. What he thought was an innocent question proved to be the exact opposite, as Junmyeon proceeded to set his glass down so hard that it smashed into pieces and scattered rum all over the counter. He cursed at his accident, then cursed again when Tao strode over to scold him.

"This is your warning. One more incident and you're done here for tonight," the bartender warned, sweeping the glass with his hand into a bucket and wiping away the amber residue.

"Whatever," Junmyeon mumbled, training his gaze back on the stage.

"Junmyeon doesn't associate with anyone that has ties to Kim Minseok," Kyungsoo explained. When Chanyeol looked at him like he didn't understand, he sighed and continued. "Kim Minseok is another boss in Seoul. He's rivals/business partners with Baekhyun. They're only friends because they watched each other rise together, but it's tense between them, since they're competing against the same market. Minseok is stationed out of China, where most of his deals go down, whereas Baekhyun's stay here in Seoul. Yixing is a mediator between Baekhyun and Minseok, and so is Tao." He nodded to the bartender. "Junmyeon's ex husband, a guy named Wu Yifan, abandoned him during a job and went to help someone named Luhan on Minseok's side. Yifan is Minseok's personal assassin now, and Junmyeon resents him for it. Junmyeon only talks to Tao because he has problems with Yifan as well, but anyone that personally knows Yifan is dead to him, and that includes Yixing."

Chanyeol struggled to wrap his head around all of the new information. It was kind of hard, considering he was blazed out of his mind. He registered that there was another gang other than Baekhyun's, that gang was Chinese, and Junmyeon used to have a husband. That was about all he had caught onto until Kyungsoo had started throwing out names.

"Sorry man," Chanyeol said, patting Junmyeon on the back, but the arsonist grimaced and moved away.

"I'm gonna burn his fucking house down one day. Are you going to answer my question or not?" he snapped, tapping the bar for another shot.

"Oh, right. Uh, well, the mansion was pretty cool," Chanyeol stated, trying to remember what had happened. "Very big. Some really hot guy opened the door, I think his name was Sehun. He was kinda bratty, but whatever."

Kyungsoo laughed at that, deep and dark. It was a sound that made Chanyeol shudder. "Yeah, Sehun's a spoiled little bitch. He might be here tonight. Never seen the kid not hyped out of his mind on crack." Kyungsoo chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Does Sehun live at the same place Baekhyun does?" Chanyeol had so many questions. How did Sehun look that good if he was a druggie? Why was Sehun even involved in any of this in the first place? The kid was model material, he could make it without the whole crime scene. Chanyeol frowned, thinking about how he thought Sehun had sort of thrown his life away, but who was he to judge? He wasn't that far behind from doing the same thing.

"Yeah, he does. Baekhyun bought his rights a couple years ago," Suho grunted. Chanyeol's frown deepened at that.

"So, what, he was trafficked?"

"No," Kyungsoo responded. "Baekhyun doesn't believe in trafficking. He's done a lot of bad things, but that isn't one of them. Anyone at his manor can walk out at any time they want to. They stay because they choose to." Kyungsoo shook his head at the thought, like it appalled him that people wanted to live in such luxury.

"Sehun got bought after his dad died during a job Baekhyun had given him. Sehun was 15. Baekhyun took it upon himself to take Sehun in and look after him. Sehun signed a contract, giving Baekhyun completely rule over him, and Sehun got paid a ton for it. He used to be a dancer here, but Baekhyun didn't like just anyone taking him out and using him, so he started letting Sehun live at his place. Now, Sehun is like his prized possession, only given out to people Baekhyun is in good terms with. That's what that collar means. Nobody will go near him without permission if he has it." Junmyeon finished explaining, then downed two more shots in one go. "He's a good kid, but in the end, he's just another whore like the rest of them. A lot of us think that he'll take over whenever Baekhyun retires, unless his coke problem kills him first."

Chanyeol couldn't help but feel bad for Sehun. He was practically raised into this, so it wasn't like he had any choice in it. Technically, he did, but this was all Sehun knew, so why leave what he was good at? It made Chanyeol upset thinking about the dirty men Baekhyun probably lent Sehun to. It was gross to imagine.

"Does Baekhyun, you know, use him too?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly, not so sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No. Anyone with a silver collar doesn't get to be with Baekhyun like that. There's these ranks, where you start with a collar made of steel." Kyungsoo pointed to one of the dancers on stage. He had a thin necklace wrapped tightly around his neck. It twinkled whenever he moved, but it wasn't anything impressive. "Anyone starting at EXO has that. It's exclusive to the dancers."

Chanyeol nodded, seeming to understand. He thought the necklaces were kinda cool, actually.

"Then you get bronze," Kyungsoo said, pulling his shirt aside to show Chanyeol his own collar. "This means you personally work for Baekhyun, but you don't get to be with him or anything. You just do jobs, like what you did yesterday. Next time Baekhyun asks you to do something, you'll probably get one." Chanyeol turned to Junmyeon, and he pulled his neckline down to reveal his own collar.

"After that is silver," Junmyeon continued. "As of right now, Sehun is the only one with it. It means that you don't exactly work for Baekhyun, but you can be given off to whoever Baekhyun says, and you get special privileges, like living at Baekhyun's place. Nobody's ever been given one except for Sehun."

Chanyeol tried to recall the collar the other boy had worn, the shiny metal reflecting perfectly off of his pale skin. He wondered what it took to get one of those.

"Lastly, there's gold."

Chanyeol perked up at the arsonist's words. He had distinctly remembered Chen wearing a gold collar, one that. shone in the dim lights of the office room.

"Only Chen has a gold collar. He's Baekhyun's personal toy. He was bought from another gang who mistreated him after Baekhyun took a liking to him. Baekhyun can use him whenever he wants, wherever he wants, however he wants. The only other person who gets to touch Chen is Minseok, but that's due to a peace arrangement between the two groups. Minseok paid a lot of money to be allowed to use Chen every other month. It's a silent contract to keep both gangs in check with each other." Junmyeon pulled out a cigarette, lit it, but never moved to actually smoke it.

"Is that why Chen called Baekhyun "dear," and gets to do stuff like kiss his forehead and sit in his lap?" Chanyeol questioned, feeling like he was interrogating the two of them. He couldn't help it; a high Chanyeol was a nosy Chanyeol.

"Yeah, kinda disgusting, right? They're not together, they just like to flirt. Baekhyun doesn't do dating, so he takes out anything sexual on Chen, since that's what he's for. Chen is also important to Baekhyun because he's the one who oversees any drug production under his control. Chen pretty much hand makes everything, along with Baekhyun's personal staff. That's why you delivered the drugs to Chen, not Baekhyun." Kyungsoo flashed a greasy smile at one of the dancers who walked by, but the boy ignored him and kept going. Kyungsoo spit at him, grumbling about how today's youth didn't know how to respect their elders.

"Chen is like, Baekhyun's right hand man then?"

"More like personal slut," Junmyeon replied, shrugging. "Tell us more about what happened."

Chanyeol looked down at the drink in his hand. He swirled it but didn't take a sip. He didn't like drinking while he was high. He wasn't even sure why he had ordered anything at all. Probably to see Tao smile at him with his little eye wrinkles when he walked up. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Well, Sehun went inside with me, and I had to bow really low. Then I handed Sehun the stuff, and he gave it to Chen."

"And?" Kyungsoo prompted, waiting to hear the rest.

"Then Chen came over and, I don't know, inspected me? What was that all about?"

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo shared a look, but didn't say anything. Chanyeol didn't really appreciate that, especially not when the air was suddenly full of something Chanyeol wasn't aware of.

"What? What does that mean? Are they gonna kill me?" he asked, panic bubbling in his stomach. He finally had enough money to buy decent weed, so he really didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"We actually don't know. We weren't inspected when we went in for the first time," Junmyeon quipped, shrugging his shoulders as he began to stare at Yixing again. "You're probably fine."

"I'll be back," Kyungsoo said out of the blue, leaving Chanyeol with the other criminal.

"Where's he going?" Chanyeol questioned, watching Kyungsoo stride across the club until his body was swallowed by other people.

"He probably found a kid he knows he can score," Junmyeon sighed, shaking his head. "He's relentless, I swear."

"Hey, Junmyeon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't Baekhyun like being looked in the eye?"

"Why? Did he say something about that to you?"

"Sort of. I made eye contact twice."

Junmyeon choked on his drink, doubling over and coughing to get it out of his lungs. Chanyeol smacked him on the back a couple times, frantically asking if the other was okay, if he needed the Heimlich, if there was anything Chanyeol could do for him.

When Junmyeon stood up, he let out a laugh that was so loud it echoed across the place. It was clear he was starting to get drunk by the way he swayed back and forth where he stood. Junmyeon wasn't a fun drunk. The only reason anyone talked to him at the club at all was on accord of how good looking he was. If he wasn't so handsome, everyone would have avoided him at all costs. He laughs too loud, wails too loud, and speaks too loud. Chanyeol could barely tolerate him while he was higher than the Empire State Building, and that was saying something, because Chanyeol liked everyone while he was blazed.

"Holy shit kid," Junmyeon shouted, then doubled over again, this time from peels of laughter. "You made eye contact with Baekhyun twice, and you're still alive!"

Chanyeol pouted and shoved at Junmyeon's shoulder. It's not like he had deliberately meant to look at Baekhyun, but he was drawn to his eyes like a moth to a flame. They were just so captivating, so alight with fire that he couldn't look away once he'd bared witness to them.

"He hates that. It's a power thing. He can look at other people, but they can't look at him. Makes him feel in control, I don't know. I do know I need another drink though. Taozi!" he hollered, making the bartender jump. Chanyeol started to feel like their conversation was over, and since their chat was the only reason he had even dragged himself out to the club, he figured he should get going, until he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. All of a sudden, it felt like all the THC in his system flooded out of his veins.

There, in a darkened corner of the club, was Jongin, his best friend, deep in a kiss with a certain grimy boxer that had been standing beside Chanyeol just a few moments ago.

Oh fuck no.

Chanyeol marched over to the pair, anger bubbling inside of him like a pot ready to boil over. Was Jongin shitting him right now? He had said he was just a performer, not a fucking prostitute. When he got closer, Chanyeol could clearly see a steel chain laced around his neck.

"Get your fucking hands off of him," Chanyeol barked, shoving Kyungsoo away from where he had began moving down Jongin's neck. The fighter growled, turning to jump at Chanyeol for interrupting, but Jongin put out a hand to stop him.

"Wait, Kyungsoo, don't," he said hastily, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible, because Kyungsoo had murder in his eyes, and Chanyeol wasn't far behind. "Channie, why did you do that?"

"Because he's kind of a piece of shit, Jongin. You don't want to sleep with men like him," Chanyeol bit out, pissed beyond belief. He was shocked Kyungsoo even had the audacity to approach Jongin like that. He was damned if he was going to let the other man take Jongin anywhere outside of this club without Chanyeol glued to his side.

"What's the matter, Chanyeol, jealous?" Kyungsoo taunted, sounding as threatening as a sixth grader, but looking as dangerous as a cobra ready to strike.

"You stay away from him," Chanyeol snapped, moving to get in Kyungsoo's face, but Jongin pushed him away.

"Chanyeol, a word, please?" Jongin whisper-hissed to the giant as he stepped aside and out of Kyungsoo's hearing. "What the hell, man? I was about to make ₩1,000,000 in a night! Why did you have to come over and interfere? You didn't even watch my show, I saw you talking with that other guy, and- are you fucking high right now?"

"Why didn't you tell me you signed up to be a prostitute?!" Chanyeol shot back, a mix of shock and fury riddling his voice. "Don't you think that would've been important to mention when you told me on the phone the other day?"

"I thought I was going to be just dancing," Jongin murmered, tugging at his necklace. "They asked if I wanted to make more money, and I said yeah. I don't mind, really. Besides, he's hot, and I haven't gotten laid in ages." Jongin sighed, running a hand over his abs, a nervous habit he had when people confronted him. Chanyeol watched his hand move and realised with a jolt that Jongin was only wearing underwear. "Other guys asked me, but they were crusty. I like him, Channie, and you're not my mom."

Chanyeol furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. He could damn well be Jongin's mom if he wanted to be, thank you very much. "You just met him, Jongin. I know the guy. He's... He's a criminal, one that gets paid to beat people up. Do you really want to be with that?"

"Absolutely," Jongin retorted. "You know I'm into that kind of thing."

"Not like that, Jongin, god, can't you just listen?" Chanyeol threw his hands in the air, exasperated. He took a moment to study the ceiling and calm down, but when he looked down, Jongin was halfway across the dance floor back to Kyungsoo. He yelped, running after his friend, and caught up just in time to watch as Kyungsoo took Jongin's hand in his and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Do whatever, I can't control you. But listen here, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol hissed, grabbing the boxer by the shirt and pulling him forward so that they were face to face. Kyungsoo had to raise on his toes to look Chanyeol in the eye. "If you mistreat him, I'll kill you. If he revokes consent and you continue, I'll kill you. If you so much as hurt one hair on his head, I'll make sure they never find your body. Do you understand me?"

Kyungsoo took the liberty to say yes, then spat in Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol shrieked and let go, wiping his eyes. Kyungsoo laughed, pulling a concerned Jongin out of the club as quickly as he could before Chanyeol could straighten out.

Chanyeol was seething when he slammed his front door shut after he had paid Tao his bill and had stormed out of EXO. How fucking dare Jongin not tell him about this, and how dare Kyungsoo think he could just... take advantage of him like that? To say Chanyeol was mad was an understatement. He was furious in every sense of the word. He wasn't even sure why he was so mad; Jongin was an adult, he could do what he wanted to, but Chanyeol had always protected him, kept him safe. Jongin was still a kid in his mind, and the thought of someone as dirty and rude as Kyungsoo defiling him made his stomach twist.

He was 100% sure nothing could make him feel better, until he saw something that did.

Laying on his mattress was a parcel. He walked over to it, completely forgetting that he hadn't put it there, and that meant someone had been in his apartment. He dashed into the kitchen to grab a knife, then opened every door and closet in the place to make sure no one was waiting to murder him. When he was certain there wasn't anyone there, he moved back to the package. What if it was a bomb? Or a poisonous spider?

He picked it up and shook it, which would have sucked if it had actually been a bomb, but his face wasn't melted off from an explosion yet, so he began unwrapping it.

Inside was a sheet of paper, a hand gun, a pink baggie full of powder, and a bronze collar.

Chanyeol picked out the piece of paper first. It was folded in half, with a gold stamp of "BBH" printed on the side with no writing. He cut open the seal with his finger, being careful not to make any new creases, and began reading.

"Park Chanyeol,

You have been privately selected to be a member of the Byun Baekhyun household. The delivery you experienced two days ago was a test. Needless to say, you passed. From here on out, you are to stay in the Baekhyun manor as a permanent resident. Your title shall be that of a servant, but your treatment will be far better than others under the household management that live outside of the manor. You are to start at a bronze collar, and have means to work your way through the rankings until you reach golden status. You are to complete jobs under the order of Byun Baekhyun, and shall obey his commands under every honor. You will also act as a new militant personnel to Mr. Byun, in the position of a body guard and protector.

Make no mistake, you are NOT being bought. Your rights shall remain yours, and you shall be allowed to leave at any time requested. If you are uncomfortable with anything Mr. Byun asks you to do, you have the right to refuse under termination of your contract.

The other items in the package you have received are for you alone. Your collar has your name inscribed on the inside. Take it off without explicit permission and your contract terminates. The hand gun is for personal use and may be used at the extent of your wishes. The bag of powder is another test. If you wish to oppose this offer and disregard it, take the bag and dump it into the toilet, and do not come to the manor at all. If you do wish to accept the offer, you are to take the bag and hand deliver it to Mr. Byun himself by tomorrow at 6 p.m. If you are late, you will not be accepted into the manor.

If you are to come, you are allowed to bring one suitcase with your personal belongings in it. You are not allowed to bring pets. All other accommodations will be provided at the manor.

We look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Park.

Best regards,

-Chen."

Chanyeol thought he was going to pass out once he finished.

He, of all people, had been picked to be Baekhyun's personal bodyguard? That meant he got to spend time with the man, got to be by his side, and it should've made Chanyeol worried with how much it made his skin itch to be close to the boss. It felt like a fire had bloomed in his stomach, the thought of just being in the same room with Baekhyun making his mind cloudy with bliss. He had only met the man once, and he knew damn well what kind of effect Baekhyun had on him. He hadn't been able to get those burning eyes out of his head ever since he had left from the manor on Wednesday.

Aside from the fact that he was getting to be around Baekhyun, he was being given the chance to live in a fucking mansion. He could finally say goodbye to his crummy mattress, his gross kitchen, his garbage shower that he was too tall for, and his sad excuse for a couch. He was being handed the opportunity of a lifetime, and he couldn't think of a single reason he should turn down the offer.

Chanyeol put the paper down and picked up the collar. He ran the metal between his hands, relishing in the even slide along his skin. He read the inside engraving. "Chanyeol, Caretaker and Bodyguard" was imprinted on the bronze. He felt a rush of giddiness flush through him, his heart pulsing in his chest as he let the collar settle around his neck and lock in the back. It fit perfectly; not too tight, but not too loose so that it was easy to slip off.

He then turned to the gun. Chanyeol had never held a gun in his life. He fiddled with it for a moment, messing around with the safety and the small laser that shot out if he pressed a button. He yanked on the trigger a couple of times with the safety on, but when he turned it off, he got the shock of his life when the gun went off and shot a bullet right next to his foot. He screamed, dropping the gun and leaping backwards. He watched the weapon smoke for a moment before picking it back up and clicking the safety on. How was he supposed to know it was loaded? He could barely tell if he was holding it right, let alone see if it had any bullets in it.

Whatever. He had time to figure out how to use it later.

Chanyeol picked up the baggie of powder and tucked it into his jacket that was hanging by the front door, followed by the gun and the letter. He then went about his apartment, looking for his ratty suitcase he hadn't used in years. He yanked it out of a closet, which caused a mountain of things to tumble out, but nothing could dampen Chanyeol's mood, not even his foot being crushed by some box that he didn't know the contents to. Not when he got to have the chance to impress a certain drug lord in the near future.

What an honor it was to have been hand selected and privately chosen by Mr. Byun Baekhyun, notorious pimp and drug dealer, to be his personal protector. Chanyeol wasn't some hot shot guy fresh out of killing 30 men, and he certainly didn't consider himself to be violent, so to speak, but how could he say no to something like this? If Baekhyun thought he was good enough, then he was, and that's all he needed to know.

Plus, what's all this about being able to reach a gold collar?

His phone buzzed on the table, pulling him out of his daydream of him kicking some bad guy's ass while Baekhyun applauded him from behind. He walked over and checked the caller ID, then pressed answer as soon as he saw it was Jongin.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Should I come by?" were the first things out of Chanyeol's mouth. Jongin let out an airy laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Channie, I'm perfectly fine. Kyungsoo was surprisingly gentle. I think you scared him a little bit." A shout came from behind Jongin, and dancer laughed. "He says that's not true."

"You're still at his place?" Chanyeol asked, tucking his phone between his shoulder and his neck as he rummaged through his home, tossing a jacket here and a toiletry there into his bag.

"Yeah, he's letting me spend the night. He says he usually doesn't let people sleep over, but since I'm pretty, I get to stay. He called me pretty, Channie, isn't he sweet?"

"You can't fall for everyone you sleep with on this job, Jongin," Chanyeol scolded. His friend had a tendency to fall fast and hard, and it's gotten him hurt more time than he could count. He didn't want that to happen again to the dancer.

"I didn't fall for him, I'm just enjoying my time here," the other giggled, jutting his foot out from where Kyungsoo had tickled him and kicking the boxer in the shin. "He's cooking right now. Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh when he heard that Kyungsoo, of all people, was making Jongin a meal. Apparently, the man was a lot softer than Chanyeol expected. "Oh yeah? Tell him to bring me some."

"He said no."

"Damn."

Jongin laughed again, then was muffled by Kyungsoo shoving a pot sticker into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before turning back to his phone.

"You haven't been with him for very long. Did he finish that quickly?" Chanyeol teased. He still wasn't thrilled that Jongin had gone home with a guy like Kyungsoo, but he seemed okay, which made Chanyeol feel better.

"Channie, I've been here for two hours. It's almost midnight."

Chanyeol looked at the time on his phone and let out a little gasp. Had he really been scrambling around his place for an hour and a half without realizing it? Man, weed really threw his sense of time out of whack.

"Oh, well, never mind," Chanyeol said, shaking his head a little to clear his mind. He strolled past where the parcel still sat on his bed and picked up the letter. "Hey, Jongin? I think I'm gonna be out of town for a while."

"What? Why?" Jongin turned over on the couch, still completely naked. His ass was stuck out in the air, and Chanyeol didn't miss the sharp smack that resonated from the other side of the call when Kyungsoo hit it. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Jongin munched on more food that Kyungsoo was feeding him while waiting for a reply.

"Uh, I also got a new job," Chanyeol exclaimed, trying to sound enthusiastic and not guilty. Cause working for a pimp as a body guard was so much better than working as a prostitute under the same man. Right. Let's go with that.

"Oh! Cool," Jongin said. "Doing what?"

"Doing... a protective service. Like, a night watch at a... hotel." Chanyeol mentally smacked himself in the head. Was he exactly lying? No, but he was definitely far from the truth.

"That sounds boring," Jongin whined, kicking his feet up to his butt. He spoke again around a mouthful of food. "Why dobt you come an be a danca?"

"What?"

"Why don't you come and be a dancer?" Jongin repeated. "You don't have to do the other part, just get up on stage and show off your arms. You'll have the place swooning. Kyungsoo, hang on, I'm trying to talk."

"You need to eat all your food. You'll want to have enough energy if we're going to do round two," Kyungsoo whispered hotly in his ear, breath fanning across Jongin's neck. Chanyeol heard all of it and had to work very hard to keep bile out of his throat.

"Chanyeol, I'm gonna have to call you back," Jongin hurriedly spoke into the phone and hung up. Chanyeol swallowed back the vomit threatening to spill out of his mouth and put his phone into his back pocket. At least Jongin being distracted kept him from asking too many questions. He wasn't about to look like a hypocrite to his best friend, since Jongin was in the right to scold Chanyeol for his job choice as well.

Chanyeol finished pulling things from all corners of his apartment, and he sifted through it to see what he wanted to take. He, in the end, had a grand total of about ten things. At the bottom of his suitcase were his favorite shirts and three pairs of jeans (the same ones he cycled through every other day, since he didn't own any other pants). On top of that sat his bag of weed, a small figurine made of jade his grandmother had given him, his phone charger, two or three hats he was really fond of, a pair of shoes, the gun, the letter, and a toothbrush. He grimaced when he realized that in reality, these were all his worldly possessions, and they kinda sucked.

Zipping the suitcase up, he stuck it by the front door, along with his keys, the small stack of cash he still had left over from Wednesday, his wallet, and his phone. He laid his jacket over all of it, then stripped to his boxers and climbed under the blanket on his mattress. He stared at the ceiling, the sudden weight of knowing that this was the last time he'd spend the night here starting to weigh on him.

Was this actually a good idea? What if Baekhyun was just messing with him? What if this was some sadistic plan to make Chanyeol look like an idiot? He turned on his side, trying to get comfortable, but the worried pit in his stomach just followed him. Chanyeol reached for the blunt he had left on the table before he went out, grabbed the lighter next to it, and puffed out a few smokes. He instantly relaxed, feeling the edge seep out of his skin as the cannabis worked it's magic.

He fell into a dreamless sleep not soon after, his mind cloudy with smoke and the same pair of dark eyes that wouldn't seem to leave him alone.

\---

The gates were just as tall as they had been three days ago. Chanyeol shuffled his feet nervously in front of them, the BBH inscribed across the metal seeming just a little more intimidating this time around. He pressed a hand to his collar, feeling the cool material slip under his fingertips. It was a habit he was quickly becoming used to, and his hands now smelt permanently of bronze.

He pressed the button on the column, waiting to hear the same drawl as before.

"Name?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol waited for the next question, but it never came. The gates scraped open in front of him, and a small "come in" got his legs working. He strolled through the front grounds, still mesmerized by the expanse. It was even more thrilling to know that he could now check out all of it, since technically he lived there now.

He reached the front door and lifted his fist to knock, but Sehun's chest appeared before his hand could smack the wood. Chanyeol swung anyways, not prepared for the door opening, and Sehun caught him by the wrist before he could punch him. Chanyeol looked up at the boy, and it was clear that Sehun wasn't amused.

"That's what you wore?" he asked, his tone full of malice and judgement.

"I, uh, don't have anything else," Chanyeol stammered, suddenly nervous, because Sehun was right; in just a pair of pants and a necklace, even he was dressed better than Chanyeol's ripped jeans and slightly holey shirt.

"Clearly. You're early. Let's go find you something else before you stroll into sir's office looking a fucking mess."

Chanyeol was suddenly snatched forward, Sehun having never let go of his wrist. They wandered through the halls, Chanyeol spotting a couple other servants on the way. Most were cleaning or carrying baskets of fruit from the garden. The men were dressed very similarly to Sehun, with no shirts and bronze collars sparkling on their necks. Even they were wearing name brand pants, but they had Dior, rather than YSL. Chanyeol wondered what the difference was. The women were just as scandalous, walking around in shorts and bikini tops that read "Gucci" across them in bright red and green.

Chanyeol turned into a large room that was bigger than two of his apartments combined. In the middle of it was a bed that could sleep ten people comfortably, and a small dog laid in the middle of it. The dog looked up when he entered behind Sehun, and Chanyeol suddenly had the thing biting aggressively at his ankles.

"Vivi! He's a guest, leave him alone," Sehun yelped, running over to pick the animal up. Vivi growled at Chanyeol but instantly relaxed when Sehun scooped him up. The man bounced the puppy up and down a couple of times before kissing his nose and setting him back down on the bed. "Be nice," he commanded, and Vivi playfully nipped at his finger in response.

"I thought the letter said no pets," Chanyeol commented as he was instructed to sit down in a chair that looked more like a throne than anything he was supposed to be lounging on.

"You can't have any pets," Sehun snorted, throwing open his closet. It was about the same size as the stage at EXO, which, in reference, is massive for a closet. "I can. I'm sir's favorite, so I get special privileges." He tapped the silver collar he was wearing with a smirk.

"I thought Chen was Baekhyun's favorite."

Sehun's smirk was wiped clean off of his face at the words. "Well, he's not. I am." Chanyeol wasn't stupid. He could hear the jealousy in Sehun's voice. He would always be second hand news to Baekhyun, and it obviously drove Sehun mad.

"Okay, what's your measurements?" Sehun asked, walking into the closet and disappearing from view as he rounded a corner.

"Um," Chanyeol muttered, not having a single clue. "Large?"

"No, dumbass, your measurements, not your size," Sehun sighed out. "Come in here. If you touch anything, I'll kill you myself, and I don't like to get my hands dirty."

Chanyeol cautiously got up and went into the closet. He resisted the urge to run his hands over a really soft looking coat, and he kept his arms down when Sehun started to measure him.

"You're in luck. Your arms are a little bigger than mine, and my shoulders are a little wider, but the rest of you matches perfectly." Chanyeol didn't know what any of that meant, but he nodded as if he did. Sehun became a flurry of pale muscle and platinum hair after that, throwing things around as though they didn't cost more than Chanyeol's entire existence.

"Okay, close your eyes. I'm gonna dress you. Don't be shy, sir will see you naked at one point, so don't feel embarrassed that I'm seeing you in just your boxers."

Chanyeol almost choked at hearing that Baekhyun might have intentions to see him in the nude. He coughed, trying to hold back the furious blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. Sehun politely ignored it as he tugged Chanyeol's shirt off. His pants went next, then his shoes.

"You don't even wear socks? That's nasty," Sehun scolded. "Stop peeking."

Chanyeol lifted his head up from where he was watching Sehun and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry," he murmured, waiting for Sehun to work his magic.

It barely took any time at all for Sehun to expertly maneuver the giant into something a little more presentable than what he had arrived in. "Okay, open," Sehun instructed, guiding Chanyeol over to a mirror. When he opened his eyes, Chanyeol sucked in a breath, shocked at his appearance.

Chanyeol looked good. Like, really good. Sehun had dressed him in a form fitting cream shirt (which was made of silk, something that Chanyeol had never even touched before) with a deep neckline that plunged towards the top of his abs. He had a black blazer that sat neatly at his hips, and he had on black dress pants to match. The outfit even matched his collar, which shone proudly on his neck like a medal.

"Damn," he muttered, turning around to see that his ass was perfectly encompassed in fabric.

"You can keep this, it doesn't fit me anymore," Sehun offhandedly commented, waving his hand as though it was no big deal. Chanyeol turned to him with a look of shock and appreciation, and Sehun frowned and turned away. "Don't think this makes us friends or something."

"I won't," Chanyeol beamed, seeing right through Sehun's facade. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Sure, whatever. Here, put these on."

Sehun handed him a pair of bronze cufflinks. On the button had the same inscription as just about everything else metal in the house; BBH was carved beautifully across them. Chanyeol fumbled with them until Sehun snatched them back and fixed it for him.

"I don't have any that have your initials, just mine and sir's. I hope that's okay," he stated.

"It's great, really. Thank you," Chanyeol said again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Just leave your stuff in my room for now and take the bag you need with you. Do you have a gun yet?"

"Yeah, in my suitcase."

"Grab that too. Just in case."

Chanyeol tried not to let that last part bug him. Just in case? What if he was about to walk into a shooting match that he knew fully well he wasn't going to make it out of? Or what if he was asked to shoot a target and show his knowledge of guns? If any of that happened, he was fucked.

Well, Chanyeol had always been an optimist. No need to start thinking negatively now. He'd be fine.

He walked to his suitcase and rummaged through it until he found the weapon. It fit neatly in a holster Sehun attached to his belt loops. It was hidden by his blazer, and by then, it was 5:45, and it was time for him to go meet with his new boss.

"Shit," he whispered, the weight of what he was about to go face starting to get to him. He took a deep breath, then let Sehun walk him down to Baekhyun's office. He couldn't help but let his hands shake the entire way, and Sehun had to tell him several times that there was nothing to be nervous about, that he was going to be fine, that he didn't need to worry about impressing Baekhyun because Sehun was already the most important one in the household.

"Remember the rules?" Sehun asked once they were outside the tall oak doors.

"Bow on my knees, only address him as sir, and never look him in the eyes." How could Chanyeol forget the last one? Baekhyun's words were forever imprinted into the front of his mind, warning him never to make eye contact again.

"You're ready. It's 5:59 now. At exactly 6:00, I'll open the door. You good?" Sehun confirmed, looking Chanyeol head on. Chanyeol shifted his glance to his new shoes. It was still taking him a moment to register that the clothes he had on were probably worth thousands of dollars, and it was taking even longer to register that the clothes were actually his.

"Let's do this." Chanyeol flashed Sehun a quick smile, cracked his neck, and walked in to the dimly lit office before the doors shut behind him as though they were his tomb closing for eternity.

"Um, sir?" Chanyeol called, his eyes trained directly in front of him at his feet. He didn't dare look to see if Baekhyun was even in the room. He walked hesitantly forward until his feet came in contact with the desk.

"Chanyeol. Right on time," Baekhyun's icy voice drawled, clearly amused by something. He sounded behind him, like he was waiting for Chanyeol whilst leaning against his desk off to the side. When Chanyeol heard it, he immediately dropped down to his knees, his head spinning with how quickly he did it. It actually surprised him at how willing he was to just... submit to someone else like that. He went down so fast that he narrowly missed hitting his head on the mahogany.

"You look nice, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol felt himself shudder at the words. It was praise, something he assumed Baekhyun didn't give out often, and it was scary how much Chanyeol reveled in it. It was as though someone had wrapped him in warm blankets, fresh out of the dryer, and laid him in front of a fire with a cup of hot chocolate. He wanted more of it, as much as he could get.

Something, probably the still sane part of his mind, was telling him that he shouldn't think that way, but his heart and his stomach told him otherwise. They told him that this was okay, that Baekhyun just had a natural power to him, that he wasn't crazy for wanting attention. It was like when a teacher presented your project in front of the class for everyone else to see; it left a nice feeling in your veins, one that told you that you were worth it all along.

"Thank you, sir," he breathed, keeping his head down. A hand carded through his hair, cold as ice against his scalp. He flinched but didn't move otherwise.

"Are you scared of me, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, moving back behind his desk. Chanyeol had to hold his wrist down to resist from reaching out to keep the boss next to him. The question definitely threw him for a loop. He wasn't sure how he felt about Baekhyun at all; he had only met him once, but Baekhyun clearly knew all about him. Hadn't the man been watching him or something? How was he supposed to react to someone that knew everything about him, but he knew so little about the other?

The one thing Chanyeol did know was that he reacted different to Baekhyun, more different than with anyone else he knew. He felt adrenaline coursing through his blood, and he felt this insane need to please the other man. In his presence, Chanyeol felt small, even though he was a good deal taller than Baekhyun.

"No, sir. Well, maybe a little," Chanyeol said, uncertain of himself. Was he scared of Baekhyun? Or was the slamming in his chest from his heart caused by something other than fear?

"You should be," Baekhyun breathed, and he was suddenly right next to Chanyeol, crouched beside him from his kneeling position. Chanyeol jolted, goosebumps littering his neck. He swallowed hard, trying his best not to move away from Baekhyun.

"You can stand up."

Chanyeol shakily got to his feet, dusting his knees off. He could see Baekhyun's polished shoes standing before him, but he didn't dare move his head out of fear.

"Why won't you look at me, Chanyeol? Am I ugly?" Baekhyun whispered, a finger trailing down the taller's chest where it was exposed, leaving a frigid trail behind on Chanyeol's skin.

"No sir, you aren't," Chanyeol choked out. He wasn't seeming very body guardish; usually, the person protecting the other was supposed to be tougher, more impressive, more intimidating. He was doing a pretty shit job at being any of those.

"Then look at me."

Chanyeol lifted his head, his eyes squeezed shut, his nose crinkled from how much force he was using to keep from peeking. Baekhyun felt so fucking close to him, and it was causing Chanyeol to have a tiny mental breakdown.

Chanyeol's head wrenched forward, his jaw grasped tightly between long, slim fingers. He gasped, his eyes flying open, but he managed to avert them just in time. The glimpse of Baekhyun he did get showed him that the boss hadn't changed at all; his skin was still flawless, his clothes were still expensive and crisp, and his eyes were still on fire, embers burning deep within them.

Holy fuck, he was attractive.

Baekhyun held him there for a moment, not letting his grip loosen from Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly as he struggled to keep his breathing in check. He kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, his gaze dancing across the patterns that were carved there.

After a few seconds (which felt like ages to Chanyeol), Baekhyun let him go. Chanyeol had to catch himself on the desk before he keeled sideways. His legs felt like jelly, and he took a moment to steady his breathing as Baekhyun walked to the other side of the desk.

Chanyeol walked a couple of steps backwards, his eyes trained on a row of books that sat on the floor next to the desk. "I-I brought the bag, sir." He pulled the powder out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. He could see Baekhyun reach for it and take it in his hands.

"So you've decided to join the manor, then?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes. I'd like to take the position of your body guard." Chanyeol couldn't help but shift his weight between his feet, giving away how nervous he was. "If that's still on the table."

"Of course it is," Baekhyun chuckled, pushing a sheet of paper into his line of sight. "Sign this, and the job is yours."

"What... are the ramifications?" Chanyeol questioned, suddenly much less certain about this whole ordeal.

"If you sign this contract, you are bound to me. You are to do as I say  when I say it. You are to protect me during dangerous situations, and you are to be my caretaker. Essentially, you're going to be whatever I say you're going to be. You will be paid in a monthly salary, as well as all accommodations for your living expenses, including clothes, food, and housing. Agree to it, and you become mine. Disagree, and you can walk out of here with your head up your ass and your tail between your legs. It's your decision."

Chanyeol's fingers itched to grab at a pen and sign immediately, but he knew he needed to give himself a moment to think. It was hard to focus with a man like Baekhyun breathing the same air as you.

"Chanyeol?"

"Yes sir?"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel nervous," Chanyeol admitted. "I feel like there's something I'm not understanding. Why... why me?"

"Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to know the answer to."

"Oh," Chanyeol said stupidly, his mind already blown over with all of the information he was trying to gather at once. "Right."

"You may leave at any time, Chanyeol. Remember that."

Chanyeol inched forward, picking up the pen he was offered and placing it down on the paper. He quickly scratched out his name, then slid it back to Baekhyun before he could regret it. Baekhyun snatched the paper up and stored it in one of the drawers in his desk.

"You'll start tomorrow. I have a meeting at 11. Be in my chambers at 10:45. Sehun will show you to your room," Baekhyun quipped, lacing his fingers together. "Be late and you're fired."

"Yes sir," Chanyeol responded, giving a small bow before high tailing it out of the office. Sehun was waiting for him, his ear pressed against the door to listen.

"Welcome to the family," the boy grinned, clapping Chanyeol on the back. Chanyeol let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as Sehun led him to his room. He didn't leave them for the rest of the night once he got there. His things already placed in the corner, and a hot meal waited for him on the bedside table. The place was bigger than his apartment, and it made Chanyeol giddy like a little kid who had just gotten what he wanted for Christmas.

That night, as Chanyeol got adjusted to the silk sheets against his bare skin, he couldn't stop thinking about that one glimpse of Baekhyun he had been fortunate enough to catch. He could still feel the steel grip pressed against his jaw. He traced his fingertips across his chest, trailing the area that Baekhyun had brushed down.

Chanyeol fell asleep with his hand clutched around his collar, the thought of a day full of Byun Baekhyun swimming through his mind. 

He couldn't wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some nasty at the beginning of this chapter be warned and skip if that isn't your thing
> 
> comments are always welcomed !

Icy fingers ran their way down Chanyeol's skin, the part of his chest that was exposed to the cool air raising with goosebumps. Chanyeol swallowed hard, feeling his mouth go dry as he kept his vision trained on the black dress shoes standing in front of him. Long fingers reached out to tug him forward by his collar, and his neck gave way to the rest of his body as he stumbled closer to the other man.

A tongue was suddenly lapping over his left nipple through the cream silk of his shirt, and Chanyeol hissed and thrashed under it. He let out a soft whimper when he remembered he couldn't move his hands; they were bound behind his back with thick cords of velvet.

"Do you want to touch me, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol nodded frantically, shuffling his feet until they were touching the tips of the other man's shoes. He felt an aggressive hand shove his head down until his knees buckled and hit the floor. His arms bent behind him at an uncomfortable angle, but he didn't care. He was beyond thinking about anything other than getting himself onto the boss, getting him to make the other crack and let go for once under the premise of Chanyeol's care.

"You're my caretaker, aren't you Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hesitated, his mind foggy with everything that was going on. He hadn't expected to walk into Baekhyun's office to prepare for the meeting and be greeted with bondage and the drug lord's long, beautiful fingers touching any part of Chanyeol he could get to. Not that he was complaining, it was just so... sudden.

Chanyeol wondered why he still had a bronze collar on at this point.

"I asked you a fucking question," Baekhyun snapped, and Chanyeol felt the sharp dig of nails into his scalp before his head was wrenched upwards. He gasped, remembering to shut his eyes at the last second. He could still feel the burn of Baekhyun's gaze on him, and a bead of sweat dripped down his temple before landing on his suit. It was the same one he had worn the day before, because it wasn't like he had anything else. "You are to answer me when I speak to you."

"Yes sir," Chanyeol choked out. He whined when he felt the toe of Baekhyun's shoes push at his cock through his pants. He really didn't want to think about how hard he was. It was embarrassing, that he was so willing to fall prey to the hunter in front of him. It was embarrassing that he was so ready to lay everything out on the line for him. It was embarrassing that he was so effected by one of the most dangerous men in all of Seoul like this; not fear, not apprehension, but pure, unbridled lust and... and something else, he just couldn't tell what.

Or rather, he didn't want to think about that.

"Clean my shoes. They're dirty," Baekhyun drawled, his grip on Chanyeol's hair loosening so that Chanyeol could bend over easier. Chanyeol didn't think twice when he flicked his tongue out and gave a kitten lick to the rough Italian leather, letting the harsh taste of shoe polish bathe over his tongue. He tried his best not to grimace. He couldn't help but ponder over what the rest of Baekhyun tasted like. Blood? Sweat? Or something sweet, like sugar, something that would surprise Chanyeol in a pleasant way?

"I said clean them, not wipe the dirt around," Baekyun barked, and Chanyeol pressed the flat of his tongue against the shoe and swiped all the way up to the laces. He did this a couple times before moving to the sides, making sure to get anything that looked like a smudge to him. He then moved to the other one, repeating the process until they shone with his spit in the dim light of the office.

"That's enough," Baekhyun said, and his voice was less harsh, less cruel. Chanyeol was allowed to sit up on his knees, his eyes wrinkled around the edges from hard he was squeezing them to keep from peeking. He let his imagination race at how Baekhyun looked. He was sure that no matter what Baekhyun had on, he was etheral.

"You did a good job, Chanyeol," Baekhyun commented. Chanyeol felt his entire body just melt at the praise. He couldn't breathe, everything becoming too much as Baekhyun leaned down and licked a stripe up his neck before biting on the charm that read BBH on it. "You're mine. I own you now, don't you know that? You're just my good boy. You'll listen to all of my instructions, never disobey me, right?"

Chanyeol squeaked out another yes sir, his tongue poking out of his mouth, and he realized he was panting.

"Pathetic," Baekhyun chuckled, carding a hand through Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. He felt like he was coming undone, every fiber in his being exploding from the inside out. He didn't want to be pathetic. He wanted to be Baekhyun's good boy, not a disappointment.

"You have a question, don't you Chanyeol?" Baekhyun whispered, his teeth grazing across Chanyeol's collarbone. Baekhyun had to crouch over to be in Chanyeol's face, and he was careful not to get his knees dirty. His pants alone cost more than Chanyeol's rent twice over. He wasn't about to soil them over just another bitch bowing before him. Chanyeol didn't need to know that though. Baekhyun could say anything he wanted to to Chanyeol, and the giant would soak in every word.

"Yes sir, may I ask it?" Chanyeol whispered.

"Oh, so polite. My polite boy," Baekhyun cooed, swiping his thumb across the bottom of Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol immediately perked up, but the water that lined his eyes still threatened to spill. At least Chanyeol was still obeying his rules of not looking at Baekhyun. Maybe that was something he could be proud of.

"Why am I pathetic?" he whined out, his tone strained with woe. "I... I thought I was d-doing a good job."

Chanyeol cringed when Baekhyun flat out laughed at him. He tried to shrink himself smaller, to curl up to himself and disappear from Baekhyun's gaze. He knew this job couldn't be good for him, this treatment, and he definitely knew that it wasn't good that he genuinely liked it-

"Channie," Baekhyun purred, and it felt like Chanyeol had just gotten punched in the stomach, the pet name swimming around in his head like a drug. "You're pathetic because you still haven't realized what this is all about, have you? You haven't realized that I've wanted you for the past two years. I've been keeping an eye on you, waiting for the right time to sneak in and recruit you. You think all of those times you were going to get kicked out of your apartment and then suddenly the landlord decided against it? It's because I sent Sehun to him every other week to keep you in that dump. I've always wanted you, Chanyeol. You've always been on my thoughts. And now I have you, but you just haven't noticed how badly I need you to be mine. Do you understand now?"

Chanyeol nodded, slowly. The way Baekhyun talked to him made him feel dumb, like he was too thick to understand anything that came out of his mouth. He reveled in it, the way he could just let go and do whatever Baekhyun told him to. He didn't have to think, he just had to listen and do as he was asked. He just had to be, and that was enough for him.

Baekhyun wanted him, and now that Chanyeol knew that, he let tears spill down his cheeks. He wanted so badly to lay Baekhyun down, take him apart like he did Chanyeol, make him feel better than he'd ever felt before. If only he could touch him, get his hands on that pale, smooth skin-

"Baby," Baekhyun rasped, and Chanyeol couldn't help but hear the way the boss sounded a little out of it, like he was struggling to keep it together too. "Baby," he repeated, and Chanyeol couldn't help but open his eyes. He had to look at Baekhyun, and look he did.

Baekhyun was fucking stunning. His eyelashes cast long shadows across his cheekbones. His skin looked like it was glowing, and his eyes were as vibrant as ever. Chanyeol felt his breath cut when he stared dead into them. Baekhyun held his gaze, his glare unwavering. Chanyeol licked his lips, unable to look away from him. He knew he was being a bad boy, he knew he wasn't supposed to do this, but he couldn't help it, not when Baekhyun looked so... Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stood up, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol's the whole time. Chanyeol was ready for the backlash, the insults and the harsh words that would certainly come from him brazenly disobeying the rules. What Baekhyun said instead was something Chanyeol wasn't ready for in the slightest.

"Come for me," Baekhyun breathed, and he dug his heel into Chanyeol's hard on. Chanyeol cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as he shuddered, feeling his orgasm rip through him without needing to be touched. His pants felt tacky as soon as it was over, but he could barely register how to breathe, so it didn't really matter. He was doubled over, his chest heaving with how hard he was trying to keep himself from falling apart.

Baekhyun ran his fingertips through his hair, wiping the sweat from Chanyeol's brow with the swipe of his thumb. He moaned out at the contact, his body completely spent. He was shaking so badly that it was rattling the charm on his collar.

"Chanyeol."

"Yes sir?" he breathed, finally catching his voice back.

"Chanyeol."

The man at Baekhyun's feet frowned. Didn't he answer him? Was he suddenly doing a bad job?

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol jolted awake, his hands stretched out in front of him to fight off whoever had yelled at him. He slowly recognized that he was in his new bed, and there was a really handsome boy without a shirt standing next to it. He also recognized that he had a raging boner poking up through his bed sheets.

"Good, you're awake. You were thrashing and moaning in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?"

It had all been just a dream. Fucking shit, it was all just a fucking dream.

Chanyeol had never wanted to throttle someone more than he wanted to throttle Sehun in that moment.

"What the fuck man," Chanyeol whined, practically feeling his dick die in his boxers. "Why did you wake me up?" He was struggling to come back to the surface. So everything Baekhyun had said to him wasn't real? It was just some figment of Chanyeol's imagination? He felt all the excitement in his veins seep out into the air. He couldn't help but scowl; that dream had shown him a part of himself that he had not wanted to see, or rather, not wanted to accept of himself.

"Because you're going to be late if you don't get your ass moving," Sehun snapped back, trying to resist the smirk that was threatening to crawl across his face. He had totally seen Chanyeol's morning wood. He wasn't going to ever let Chanyeol forget it either. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Don't worry about it," Chanyeol muttered, kicking the covers off. He slipped past Sehun into the adjacent bathroom before shutting the door and peeling his underwear off (he didn't want to feel the wet spot on the front of them anymore).

"I can be worried about it if I want to be," Sehun called through the wall, his ear pressed against it.

"I'm not telling you Sehun."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now go away so I can shower."

"More like jack off to the thought of sir, right?"

Chanyeol felt a fiery blush crawl across his body at the question. How did Sehun know that? Oh god, what if he had been saying Baekhyun's name in his sleep? He wished he hadn't woken up. He liked it much better in his post orgasmic dream state. He didn't have to deal with annoying pretty boys in sweatpants who tried to prod into his private business in that world. He grabbed another pair of underwear that was sitting on the toilet seat for him, previously set out by one of the servants the night before. He yanked them on, admiring the curve of his ass in the tight briefs.

"It's none of your concern," Chanyeol stated back, cursing himself when he heard his voice crack. "What time is it?"

"10:30," Sehun replied, plopping himself in the middle of Chanyeol's bed.

"Am I just gonna wear the same suit today? Or am I supposed to wear something else?" Chanyeol asked through a mouthful of his toothbrush. He splashed cold water on his face before walking back out to his room. "Don't you have your own bed to laze around on?"

Sehun scoffed and cuddled deeper into the comforter. "You talk a lot of shit for someone who relies on me to impress sir," Sehun shot back, rolling his eyes before pointing to a chair in the corner of the room. A crisp Hermes three piece sat on it, with a light blue undershirt, grey slacks, and a blazer. Chanyeol walked over to it and began tugging it on.

"Damn, you're good at this," Chanyeol commented as he gazed at his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror on the left side of his room.

"I'm well aware," Sehun sighed, sliding out of the bed to go straighten Chanyeol's shirt out. It was just tight enough that the buttons strained against his well toned chest. Sehun moved the lapel and undid one or two buttons, showing off Chanyeol's collar. "There. Now get going, or you'll be late."

Chanyeol nodded, then thanked Sehun before putting on his shoes, grabbing his gun, and walking down to where Baekhyun's office was. He hesitated before the doors, suddenly nervous about the whole meeting situation. What was he expected to do? What if he didn't live up to the quota? What if Baekhyun fired him?

Just another thing to tuck away into the "I Don't Want To Think About That" file of Chanyeol's brain.

He tugged on his blazer, wrapped a solid hand around his collar to steady himself, then knocked gently on the door. Without Sehun with him, he didn't know if he could just stroll in or not, so he figured he should at least let Baekhyun know he was there. No answer came, so he knocked again.

Chen ended up answering the door, much to Chanyeol's disappointment. He bowed slightly to the man before Chen let him inside, taking his wrist and leading him up to Baekhyun's desk.

"Dear, Chanyeol is here to see you for your meeting," Chen drawled, sounding uninterested in the business. Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol, his gaze trailing fire across Chanyeol's skin. Chanyeol fought back the burn of some feeling he couldn't identify when he heard Chen call Baekhyun the pet name. Was it jealousy? Was it envy? Or was it something he wasn't willing to admit to himself? Whatever it was, it made the taller man's thoughts race.

"Baby," Baekhyun began, and Chanyeol almost lifted his head before he realized he wasn't being addressed. He kept his stare down in shame, his cheeks tinting with pink. Like I would ever be called baby by Baekhyun, he scolded himself inwardly. It was just a dream. Don't be fucking stupid. "Go ahead and take care of the supply for me, would you? We have a shipment going to Daegu that leaves tonight."

"Yes dear," Chen replied, making sure to trail his fingers across Chanyeol's exposed forearm before leaving the room. Chanyeol shivered at the contact.

"Are you ready for today?" Baekhyun asked once the door had shut. He got up, walking over to where Chanyeol was in the process of getting on his knees. He dipped two fingers under Chanyeol's collar and tugged him closer, forcing Chanyeol to stand back up, and with the height difference, Baekhyun was able to talk up against Chanyeol's collarbone. He let his lips ghost the area, watching as bumps raised wherever he touched.

Chanyeol was pretty sure he hadn't been breathing for an entire minute.

"Yes sir," he exhaled when Baekhyun stepped backwards, his legs threatening to give out from under him. The thick smell of musk and peppermint, along with a hint of vanilla wafted through Chanyeol's mind, his conscious swimming with Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

"Good," Baekhyun replied, taking his fingers out from where they sat on Chanyeol's pulse. He moved to the other side of his desk before rummaging through it and pulling something out from a drawer. Chanyeol could only hear him rustle around before the same dress shoes as in his dream stepped before him. He inhaled sharply, praying to every god he knew of to not let him pop a boner right at that moment.

Chanyeol was suddenly lurched forward by Baekhyun gripping onto his collar, the little ring on the front where the charm dangled being tugged on so that he tripped and almost fell onto Baekhyun. Baekhyun pressed his other hand against Chanyeol's chest to steady him before unclipping a hook and latching it onto the ring.

When Chanyeol gathered enough courage to open his eyes after he was certain Baekhyun wasn't in his line of sight, he saw a long, thin cord trailing from his collar to Baekhyun's slender, pale hands.

Did Baekhyun just put a fucking leash on him?

Baekhyun gave an experimental tug, and Chanyeol took an uneasy step towards him. He grunted, barely audible, but it hung desperate in the still air of the room.

"Do you know what this is for, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun questioned, tilting his head to the side. He studied the giant, his gaze falling deftly onto the man before him's face.

"I don't," Chanyeol replied, his voice quaking. He was scolding himself for giving everything away; how nervous he was, how scared he was, how confused he was, how turned on he was-

"It's so that I know you won't wander off. It's so I know that you will stay by my side no matter what, because you won't have a choice," the boss exclaimed like it was common knowledge. Chanyeol swallowed thickly and nodded. "What do you think about that?"

"I think that it's unnecessary," Chanyeol muttered before snapping his mouth shut. Sometimes he spoke before his mind could actually catch up to what he was saying, and he cursed himself inwardly for letting it slip.

"Oh?" Baekhyun breathed, voice suddenly dangerous. He yanked the leash towards him, causing Chanyeol to tumble and fall onto his knees. He tilted his head as he studied the petty crook before him. Chanyeol had a lot of nerve to speak to him like that, and normally, Baekhyun would cut the tongue out of anyone that wasn't Chen who dared speak back to him, but he felt merciful that day. He wanted to mess around with Chanyeol a little longer before he did anything drastic. Besides, Chanyeol was pretty, and he didn't want to ruin the picture. It was the only reason Chanyeol had gotten to stick around for so long; just another pretty face to decorate his pretty house and live in his pretty life. He could have 10 Chanyeols on their haunches for him right at that moment if he really wanted to. He was the one in control.

At least that's what he told himself when he went he tossed and turned at night, Chanyeol's sunny smile he'd seen in pictures taken by Junmyeon and Kyungsoo for him haunting the inside of his eyelids.

Chanyeol immediately began spitting apologies, trying to find the right words to explain what he had really meant. "Sir, please, I didn't mean to say it like that, I didn't finish, please let me explain, shit, I'm sorry-"

"You have one chance to make it up to me, Chanyeol. Go ahead," Baekhyun cut him off, seemingly more interested in whatever was under his fingernail than what Chanyeol was blubbering about.

"What I meant was that it's unnecessary because there is no fear of me leaving, sir," Chanyeol whispered, suddenly embarrassed by his words. Was he ready to discuss how loyal he felt to Baekhyun? Was that giving too much away? He hoped not. He wasn't even sure what he was even giving away in the first place, he just knew that there was some fire that burned low in his stomach that he couldn't shake off in the presence of Baekhyun.

"Is that so?" Baekhyun asked. He would never admit it, but he was slightly taken aback by Chanyeol's confession. He had never had an employee say that he would never leave. He had never had an employee say that with such passion in their eyes.

"Yes sir," Chanyeol replied, sounding a little more confident in his words. He had caught on to the apprehension in Baekhyun's voice and couldn't help but cling to it like a lifeline.

"That's very sweet of you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said, his voice soft. Chanyeol perked up, the praise alone sending tingles up his spine. "But-" Baekhyun started, and every bit of happiness from the nice words filtered out of Chanyeol in a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're still going to wear this whether you like it or not."

Chanyeol quickly nodded. His intentions weren't to try and convince Baekhyun otherwise, he just wanted to prove himself to the boss. He would do anything for the other, and it scared him that he was so ready to admit that to himself and to Baekhyun.

"You're going to meet some very powerful people today," Baekhyun commented, letting go of the leash. It hung limp against Chanyeol's chest, and were those diamonds studding it? "So we're going to go over a couple of rules. Are you listening?"

Chanyeol grunted, proving his acknowledgement. Baekhyun grabbed him by the jaw, more like Chanyeol was used to, and suddenly Chanyeol was keeping his eyes shut as Baekhyun's breath ghosted his cheek.

"You are to answer me whenever I speak to you, remember?" Baekhyun barked, and Chanyeol flinched backwards. He nodded quickly, trying to keep his composure. The last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry sir," Chanyeol rasped, his cheeks aching with how hard Baekhyun was gripping him. "It won't happen again."

"Good. We have only have a couple minutes, so listen carefully." Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and shoved him with one finger. Chanyeol yelped and fell backwards, his legs already weak from just being near Baekhyun, and they betrayed him and let him hit the ground with a thud.

"One: you are to stay silent unless spoken to. If one of the people in the meetings speaks to you, you are to respond yes or no. You are not obligated to answer any questions that don't require those two responses. Two: you may not sit down during the meeting. Only the higher ups get to do so. Three: if one of them asks to touch you, to appraise you, they are allowed to, but you are not allowed to touch them in return. If you break any of these rules, your contract will be terminated. Is all of that clear?"

Chanyeol replied with a quiet yes sir. Were people going to be putting their hands on him? He didn't like the sound of that, but it wasn't like he could say no. The expensive fabric of his suit was suddenly feeling like a cage rather than an outfit.

"Good boy," Baekhyun replied, and Chanyeol knew, he just knew that the other man was smirking like the devil. Chanyeol still couldn't help the blush that spread like wildfire across his cheeks. He wished Baekhyun would call him that more often.

He wished Baekhyun called him baby too, but he wasn't about to say anything on the matter.

"Let's get going then," Baekhyun stated, taking a hold on the leash again and pulling Chanyeol out of the door. They walked through the mansion, every servant they passed stopping to kneel on one knee and utter their good mornings. Chanyeol was surprised; Baekhyun actually answered them all with an equal greeting. Every person they passed gave Chanyeol a stare, whether they be judgemental or understanding. He felt humiliated, the shame of being tugged around by someone much shorter than him and letting said short man do so making his whole body burn. They even ran into Sehun, and the brat couldn't help but come up to Chanyeol and Baekhyun and do what he does best; annoy the absolute shit out of Chanyeol.

"Good morning sir!" Sehun chirped, falling in step with Baekhyun. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Sehun," Baekhyun replied, his voice warm. Chanyeol couldn't help but grimace; why couldn't Baekhyun talk to him in that tone? "I slept well, thank you."

"Sir, I was wondering if I could go out tonight," Sehun asked, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. Chanyeol scoffed. Who did Sehun think he was fooling? This bullshit chipper and innocent persona Sehun had put on to talk to Baekhyun was clearly fake, there was no WAY Baekhyun was going to say yes to anything with Sehun talking like that-

"Of course sweetheart," Baekhyun replied, using the hand he wasn't clutching Chanyeol's leash with to brush Sehun's cheek with his knuckles. Sehun beamed at him and keened into the touch but didn't move to touch Baekhyun back. Chanyeol watched the sickly sweet scene with a little disgust and a lot of jealousy. Did Baekhyun just call Sehun sweetheart?

Maybe pet names were exclusive to silver and gold collars. It was getting really old having this bronze piece of shit wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you sir!" Sehun exclaimed before skipping off, probably to spend four hours picking out clothes and doing his makeup. "Oh!" he suddenly yelped and ran back to Baekhyun. "Do you think I could... um..."

"The keys are in my office. Call the manor whenever you need a ride home."

Sehun squealed and ran off like a little kid. Chanyeol didn't dare ask what Sehun had been wanting, but Baekhyun must've sensed that Chanyeol was curious.

"Sehun isn't allowed to do any form of cocaine that isn't from my private stash," Baekhyun commented like it was nothing that his prized possession was an addict. "I purchase only from the top producers. I don't want him on any random street drug."

"It's sweet that you care about him that much, sir," Chanyeol replied hesitantly. Even he picked up on the slight envy in his voice. Baekhyun was facing away from Chanyeol as he lead him through the house, so Chanyeol wasn't able to see the smirk on his face when Baekhyun picked up on it too.

"I suppose so. Are you under the impression I am unable to be fond of someone?" Baekhyun quipped, but Chanyeol wasn't able to answer as they finally reached two tall cherry wood doors that stood at twice Chanyeol's height. Baekhyun pressed a key code into a pad in the wall, and the doors swung open to reveal a room full of 20 something year old men in varying degrees of cleanliness. They all stood up as Baekhyun stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room before taking a step inside and commanding Chanyeol to shut the entrance behind him.

"Hello sir," everyone in the room (except for one man, who was around the same height as Baekhyun and was sitting on the far end of the table directly across from where Chanyeol assumed to be the boss's seat) called as they bowed before him. Baekhyun nodded in acknowledgement and strolled forward, coming to a stop in front of the man who hadn't bowed. The man extended his hand, and Baekhyun took it. Their gazes never faltered off of each other, as though daring the other to back down. The guest ended up breaking the shake before having a seat at his chair.

Baekhyun walked over to his own chair and sat down, having Chanyeol come to rest to his left. He toyed with the end of the leash, roping and unroping if from around his wrist. The other members of the meeting waited patiently, half of them watching Baekhyun expectantly, and the other half watching the man on the other end of the table. It was clear the room was divided by loyalties, but the respect in the air was obvious. Both men held the same power as the other, just on different fronts.

"So, who's that?" the man drawled, his eyes narrowing as he studied Chanyeol. Chanyeol felt intimidated by him, and he was starting to wonder if he had a slight fear for short people. Then again, he definitely wasn't afraid of Kyungsoo, so maybe he didn't.

Oh shit, Kyungsoo. How was Jongin? What if Kyungsoo had snapped and killed him, or something crazy like that? It made Chanyeol's gut fill with worry, but he pushed the thought to the side. He'd contact Jongin later.

"This is Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun answered, giving a small tug on the leash. Chanyeol was nudged forward so that his legs were pressing against the table. He bowed as best as he could to the other boss. "What do you think, Minseok? He's my new bodyguard."

Minseok snickered, picking up a glass that Chanyeol hadn't noticed before. He took a sip of whatever it was before setting it down and licking his lips. "I think he's very pretty, Baekhyun. Are you two fucking behind Jong-" Minseok cut himself off, his gaze flickering to the other people before settling back on Chanyeol. "Chen's back? I'm sure that makes him feel really special."

"You tell me, Minseok. How are things with you and Yifan? I'm sure that makes Luhan and Chen are both very excited to know you're banging two others whenever you're not with him. Or better yet, how does it make you feel that I'm the one who fucks Chen daily, and not you? Does he whisper my name while you hit it, Minnie?" Baekhyun cackled at Minseok as the older crossed his arms in disdain.

"You know very fucking well that I treat Chen with the utmost respect. I didn't pay you half a year's worth of deals to have him to myself every so often for you to spit filth back at me. I can easily take the money back, but since that's most of your revenue, I'll be nice and keep my word." Minseok shot back, his cheeks flushed a light pink. So this must be the guy Chen was lent to, Chanyeol thought.

Baekhyun just laughed in response. It was cold, a sound that ran frigid down Chanyeol's spine. "We aren't here to fight, Minseok," Baekhyun said airily, plucking a drink from the tray in front of him. He looked expectantly at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol took one too. He nursed the drink in his hands, afraid to take a sip. "We're here to do business. So let's do just that, yes?"

Minseok muttered something in Chinese to one of his counterparts before looking back at Baekhyun. He nodded, downing the rest of his drink and sliding the glass to the middle. "What's the proposition, Baekhyun? What's so important that you dragged me all the way from my business trip from Beijing to here?"

Before Baekhyun could answer, the doors swung wide, and in walked an almost naked Chen. Chanyeol's mouth fell open as the golden collared man strolled by in just a pair of golden short shorts and kohl around his eyes. All eyes were on him; some men looked hungry, some looked disgusted, and some looked downright threatening. Chen didn't seem bothered at all by their stares as he sidestepped Chanyeol and laid a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun didn't react, just kept staring ahead to register Minseok's reactions.

"I'm just here to watch, okay dear?" Chen purred, licking a broad stripe from Baekhyun's exposed collarbone to the edge of his jawline. Minseok's eyes visibly flashed with something dangerous, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Baekhyun nodded, gesturing for Chen to take a seat. There were no empty ones, so Chanyeol watched in astonishment as Chen ran his hand along the back of the men's chairs before settling behind Minseok's chair. He walked to the side of it and swung his legs to straddle the boss, his face pressed into the crook of his neck. Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun in shock. Chen had just walked into an obviously important meeting, blatantly showed inappropriate affection to Baekhyun in front of all of these men, and then plopped himself down in another man's lap. If Baekhyun was bothered, he didn't show it. Chanyeol realized this must happen often, because when he saw Minseok not even touch Chen when he sat down, he figured that there had to be rules in place for this sort of thing, because no matter how one looked at it, no matter how much money Minseok offered Baekhyun without outright paying for the man, Chen was Baekhyun's and Baekhyun's alone.

Chanyeol couldn't help but wonder how that made Minseok feel.

"The proposition is that I want this territory," Baekhyun stated, as though... whatever had just went down hadn't even happened, as though his baby wasn't sitting in his rival's lap and wasn't whispering in his ear. Chanyeol wasn't that great at reading lips, but he was pretty sure he watched the words "I miss you" roll off of Chen's tongue and into the other's ear. Baekhyun pushed a paper that he produced from a slot under the table towards Minseok. Minseok snatched it up and studied it, his eyes darting across the paper.

"You're shitting me," he finally replied after a few moments. "You know you can't have this area. Even if I could afford to lose it, you don't have enough to pay for it." Minseok shook his head in disbelief.

"You hardly work out of there anymore," Baekhyun shrugged. "This isn't all though. I want your territory in America too."

Minseok's mouth fell open, but if it was from Baekhyun's words or the way Chen was grinding against him and whimpering, Chanyeol wasn't sure. "Baek, come on. You can't be serious. Do you know how much I'd lose? I can't risk it. Besides, America is where Yifan works from, I can't just take that from him. It's his newest spot for hits," Minseok stated. His expression was a mix of anger and disbelief, but also of the inability to concentrate when a beautiful man was trying his best to get his attention.

"I'll pay you 500 million USD for the American soil," Baekhyun said, lacing his fingers together. Minseok sputtered at the sum. That patch was definitely not making him that much money, and it probably never would. Was Baekhyun out of his mind? Or was he just stupid? He had to have some sort of alternative reasoning for wanting it, but Minseok wasn't sure what it was.

"What about the land in Yongsan-gu?" Minseok asked, tilting his head to the side to give Chen a little more access to his neck. "How much are you betting on that territory, hm?"

"I'm willing to bet the same amount in American money. I'm not dealing in won, not this round. I know you could use that money, Minseok. You could buy yourself a bigger territory in America for Yifan to run away from Junmyeon in. It'll be like you hadn't even sold me any land."

"Yongsan-gu is right on the river," Minseok exclaimed. If he lost that route, then he'd have to buy a small piece on the other side of the river, and that definitely wasn't cheap. He grimaced, trying to think over the deal in his head.

"Still not convinced?" Baekhyun quipped, a smirk playing at his lips. Chanyeol took a swig of his drink, the tension in the room making him feel the need to focus on something else. When he tasted the liquid, he realized it was just scotch.

"No, I don't believe I am. I can't lose that land. You'll have to find another buyer," Minseok replied, his words sounding final.

"Fine. Then I revoke Chen from you. The contract we signed is terminated. You'll get your money back, and I won't have to worry about what you do to my baby behind locked doors."

Minseok gasped, as did the rest of the room, specifically the side that Minseok's men sat. They must know how important Chen was to thw boss. Minseok wrapped a protective arm around Chen's waist, and even Chen himself had stopped his ministrations to Minseok's crotch at the words. Chanyeol didn't miss how the other man's hands clenched a little tighter into the lapel of Minseok's suit.

"Chen, baby," Baekhyun called, and Chen reluctantly took his face out of Minseok's collarbone and looked over his shoulder at his owner.

"Yes dear?" he replied, and it was clear to everyone that he sounded a little scared. He shuffled as close to Minseok as he could in his lap, and Minseok's arm flexed under his suit from how hard he was pressing Chen against his chest.

"Come over here. It's obvious Minseok doesn't wish to keep his deal. He doesn't want you, baby, didn't you hear him? He turned the deal down. You're nothing to him. You know you're my everything, my little prince, so why don't you get off the dirty man's lap and come sit at my feet like I know you like to do?" Baekhyun's voice wasn't asking; it was demanding. Chanyeol could see the blatant regret and discomfort on Chen's face. It was cruel, what Baekhyun was doing, manipulating Minseok like this. It wasn't hard to tell that Minseok was head over heels for the boy that didn't belong to him. Baekhyun just, quite simply, didn't seem to give a shit for anyone but himself, especially where business was concerned.

Chanyeol tried not to think about how expendable he probably was to Baekhyun. Was he worth a billion dollars? He didnt know much that was in won, but he knew it couldn't have been cheap. It made his heart flutter in terror over being sold off, and he wasn't even owned, he just worked for Baekhyun.

It was really starting to dawn on him just who he was dealing with. Baekhyun wasn't some dark prince that had accepted Chanyeol as his bodyguard. He wasn't some man who took care of his employees with love and respect and care. He was in it for the money and for his own benefits.

He was the fucking devil.

Chen pressed a soft kiss to Minseok's temple before climbing off the chair and walking to Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun grinned, his smile full of shark teeth. He patted his lap, and Chen perched himself on the end of his knee, clearly uncomfortable, but Baekhyun didn't care. Baekhyun only cared about the look of utter murder on Minseok's face.

"Ah, see, that wasn't so bad, was it Chennie?" Baekhyun asked, and he carded a hand through the man's hair. Chen felt himself instinctively lean into his touch, years of conditioning to accept what Baekhyun gave to him going against his own will to dash over to Minseok and stay by his side.

"No dear," Chen replied, his voice small and silent.

"Fuck," Minseok spit out, standing from the table and running his hands through his hair. Chanyeol could clearly see the gun strapped to his waist, and he momentarily panicked. If things got heated, he was supposed to protect Baekhyun, but what did that even mean? Take a bullet for him? Be used as a human shield?

Not that Chanyeol wouldn't do that. He just wished someone would tell him if that's what it was going to come to or not.

"Sit down, Minseok," Baekhyun commanded, his voice cool and collected. Chen had slid off of Baekhyun lap and was clutching onto his leg, his body hidden from everyone under the table. Minseok shot him a look but did as he was told. He reached for another drink and drank it down before doing the same to another one.

"Is this all you have for me?" Minseok questioned, leaning on his arms. "Is this all you wanted?"

"If your answer is no, then yes. However, I have one last offer for you," Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol listened in with rapt attention, not wanting to miss anything.

"Fine," Minseok hissed, venom dripping from his voice.

"You can have him," Baekhyun said as though he was commenting on the weather. Chen's head snapped up to look at Baekhyun incredulously.  "For free."

Minseok swallowed hard, not believing his ears. No fucking way was Baekhyun giving away his personal plaything. "What's the catch?"

"You can have him on this exact date next year. Until then, he stays with me so I can find a replacement. Otherwise, he's yours. You may visit him whenever you like until the date you may take him back to whatever part of hell you occupy. All you have to do is sign the papers, Minseok. Then he's yours."

Chanyeol felt like crying, but he didn't know why. How could Baekhyun just give away Chen like that? Did the boy not matter to the boss at all? Maybe Chanyeol had misread their dynamic; with the way Chen's face looked like he was about to break down into a million pieces if he wasn't in Minseok's arms in the next five seconds and the dull stare that Baekhyun was giving the other man, he was starting to register that maybe Chen wasn't all that important to Baekhyun. Or rather, wasn't as important as he used to be.

It made Chanyeol fucking terrified.

"Please," Chen mouthed to Minseok when he stood up next to Chanyeol.

"Deal," Minseok whispered in a heartbeat. He jestured to the man on his right to give him a pen. Baekhyun smirked, clearly satisfied with the deal, and he produced the papers needed for the transfer to be complete. He slid them down to Minseok, and the other boss scribbled his name hastily onto the documents before slamming the pen down and pushing them back to Baekhyun.

"Okay baby, go back to him," Baekhyun ordered, pushing lightly at Chen's back. Chen nearly tripped on his own feet in his haste to crawl back into Minseok's lap, tears spilling over and down onto his cheeks. Minseok rocked him gently, whispering sweet nothing into Chen's ear as he stroked his hand up and down the man's bare skin.

Chanyeol had to snap his mouth shut and look away when Baekhyun turned to gaze up at him. Baekhyun yanked Chanyeol's leash, and before he knew it, Chanyeol was sprawled across Baekhyun's lap, a tangle of limbs and unspoken thoughts. Baekhyun organized Chanyeol so that he was laying with his head against his shoulder, and Chanyeol let the man card his hands through his hair.

"Are we done here?" Minseok sighed, sounding strung out and tired. He looked twice as old as he did when he had started the meeting, the stress of nearly losing his beloved to the demon across from him proving to bear a little too much to handle.

"Yes, I believe so. The money will be transferred to your account per the usual way. Do feel free to stop by next week and pick Chen up. I believe it's almost time for you to have him? Dismissed," Baekhyun stated with a wave of his hand. Minseok stood up, carrying Chen effortlessly past Baekhyun and out of the door before he could say anything. The rest of the men filed out, and soon it was just Baekhyun and Chanyeol, tucked away into a world of their own.

"What are you thinking right now?" Baekhyun asked as he casually scratched at Chanyeol's nape.

"Nothing sir," Chanyeol replied, although he knew Baekhyun caught the hesitation in his voice.

"Don't lie to me," Baekhyun snapped, landing a harsh smack to the side of Chanyeol's thigh. The taller boy yelped and curled into Baekhyun's neck even more so than he already was.

"I just thought you loved Chen, sir, but you seemed so willing to give him away. I don't understand why."

"I'm not in love with Chen," Baekhyun started. "He isn't in love with me either. I don't believe in love, Chanyeol. I don't think it exists. It's a man made construct, and it's an excuse to use when one is weak. I bought Chen years back because he could be an asset to me, but I don't have much use for him anymore. He'll handle the aphrodisiac sales for the next year like he usually does, but a new drug is about to explode on the market, so I'll be switching to that, and I already have a new dealer in line to step into Chen's place."

Chanyeol let out a shaky breath. So Chen really wasn't just for fucking. Yeah, Chanyeol knew that, but it was kind of hard to remember when he really thought about it. All the lustful stares, all the silent gestures and flirting that the two shared; it was hard to believe there were no feelings involved. However, after the way Chanyeol had seen Chen and Minseok look at each other, he was slowly noticing how maybe Chen's loyalty lied somewhere else, at least in his heart.

"So Chen won't be hurt that you're giving him away?"

"Chen is probably thrilled. He got bored with this business years ago. And besides, you saw how Minseok and him... They have a bond. They're meant for each other. If anyone was going to prove to me that love is real, it would be those two. I was going to give Chen over sooner, but I had to close this deal. You don't think I'm some heartless monster, do you Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol shook his head no, resisting the urge to give a kitten lick to Baekhyun's pulse.

"Good, not that I would give a fuck either way," Baekhyun barked a laugh, then promptly pushed Chanyeol off of his lap. Chanyeol fumbled onto the floor before standing and dusting himself off. He still never dared to look at Baekhyun the entire time. "You did a good job today. I'm rather impressed. You saw a lot of what my business really is today. Does it frighten you, Chanyeol?"

"A little," he replied, his tone coming out tiny even to himself.

"It'll get easier. You'll start to learn how to play the game."

Chanyeol wasn't really sure he even wanted to "learn how to play the game," but if it meant he got to be next to Baekhyun more, then so be it.

Thoughts like that made Chanyeol wonder if he was still sane or not. He just saw Baekhyun give away his best employee to someone he had to manipulate into giving away part of his land. It was sick, twisted, and Baekhyun didn't even care that he was letting go of the man he had spent the past 5 years plowing into a mattress and keeping his drug ring functional with. The fact that Chanyeol wasn't absolutely repulsed by the other concerned himself for his own well being.

"You can have the rest of the night off. As a matter of fact, I want you to go out with Sehun tonight. I'm sure all of this has been a lot to absorb. Be home by 2 a.m.. I'll see you in the morning," Baekhyun said before unclipping the leash from Chanyeol's collar. Chanyeol bowed his head as Baekhyun left, leaving the doors open for Chanyeol to follow him.

Chanyeol awkwardly shuffled his way down to Sehun's room, trying to collect his thoughts. Out of all the crazy things that he had just witnessed, one thing stuck to him that he just couldn't shake.

Baekhyun had said he didn't believe in love, that he didn't think it was real.

Chanyeol was damned if he wasn't going to be the one to prove it to him that it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter I feel like it isn't as good as it could be :(
> 
> please comment and tell me what you think !!!

Chanyeol and Sehun were late, and, if he was being honest with himself, Baekhyun was pissed. 

It was a little past 4 a.m., and no word had come from the two, not even a courtesy call from EXO, which he always received when Sehun was coked up and wasn’t going to make it home that night. Baekhyun was sitting in his office, trying to regulate his breathing. If he started getting into his thoughts, he was going to lose it, and whenever that happened, something always ended up broken, or someone always ended up dead. Either way, he didn’t feel like cleaning up his mess in the morning, so for now, he was nursing a cup of tea in one hand and a profits spreadsheet in the other. 

This sort of thing usually didn’t bother him. Sometimes his employees wouldn’t return to him for weeks on end, and when they came back, he would punish them accordingly and then set them right back to work. For some reason, this was different. Was it that it was Sehun, his sweetheart, his beautiful baby that was out in the dark and nasty world that Baekhyun knew better than anyone else, without supervision, without comfort or someone to care for him? Or was it that Chanyeol was skipping out on his duties, not listening to him when it was only his second or third day on the job? 

No matter what it was, Baekhyun was heated. He was fidgety and nervous, worrying about things he shouldn’t be worrying about. His mind drifted to dark situations that he knew were perfectly capable of happening. He couldn’t shake the thought of Chanyeol or Sehun sprawled on the ground, blood dripping from their mouths, their eyes lifeless and dull, no longer backlit with hope and happiness and innocence. 

Baekhyun felt like he was going to throw up.

He knew he was in too deep when he saw that the time on the clock had barely moved, even though he felt like he had checked it hours ago. His foot would not sit still, bouncing and jostling the bottom of his desk. He was honestly scared; why was he so worried about them? He never worried about Sehun before, at least. He knew very well that Tao would let him sleep in his apartment if he wasn’t able to get back to the mansion.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he was more worried about Chanyeol than anything else. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could only imagine Chanyeol, dead somewhere he didn’t deserve to be. What he wanted was for Chanyeol to be in his lap, soaking up any attention that the boss could give him, lapping up praise like he always did. Unfortunately, he knew that what he wanted would take time, and in reality, what he wanted sort of… scared him.

Ever since Chanyeol had saved him that night at the fire, ever since Baekhyun clung to him like he would never let go, showing all the weakness in the world by sobbing into a stranger’s chest as he was rushed to safety, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to let this man go. That had been two years ago, and finally he had Chanyeol right under his thumb, right where he’d always wanted him to be.

The fire had started innocent. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun, and, at the time Yifan, were all just starting out, just getting into the business. Chen wasn’t even in the picture yet, not even as Jongdae. Baekhyun had been trying to get the recipe just right, the recipe that he knew was going to make him rich out of his mind. With one slight of hand that went array, he was shot backwards by a ball of flame, taking the rest of his crew with him. He could hardly utter a yelp before he collapsed against a wall on the other side of the room. Everyone else managed to stagger to their feet and stumble out of the building, but Baekhyun knew on impact that something in his leg had shattered.

He lay there for about twenty minutes, the fire raging through the building, and he was suffocating on smoke by the time he heard the roof starting to cave in. He shouted for help until his voice ran out, and right as he thought nobody was going to come, Chanyeol’s face appeared through the thick, black air that was pouring into Baekhyun’s lungs. 

“I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? Just hold on tight and you’ll be fine,” Chanyeol had shouted over the roar of the incineration. Baekhyun just nodded and reached up to be lifted, and Chanyeol rushed out of the building right before the entire place came crashing down into a pile of ash and cinders. 

Baekhyun had gotten lucky that night. If Chanyeol hadn’t been coming back from the markets and hadn’t went inside to look for survivors, Baekhyun would have surely been dead. Baekhyun could never forget what Chanyeol did for him, and that he was forever in debt to the other. He knew that his gang was selfish, that they didn’t really care about anything but themselves, but that was to be expected; they were criminals, after all, but Chanyeol had no reason to come inside the burning house and check for anyone still there other than the fact that he wanted to help. 

When Chanyeol had sat him down to rest across the street, Junmyeon had come up and taken over, tossing Baekhyun’s light frame over his shoulder and carrying him off before Baekhyun could even tell Chanyeol “thank you.” Since then, Baekhyun had been hunting to find the man who had rescued him when no one else would have given him a second thought. He built his empire, founded EXO, and made more money than he knew what to do with, but Chanyeol had never left his mind. When Kyungsoo came to him not too long before they recruited Chanyeol to be a part of the Byun household, saying that he had found Chanyeol, Baekhyun knew instantly that he had to get him in the manor before Baekhyun spent another year, another month, another day, without him. 

Baekhyun didn’t believe in love. He’d been hurt and betrayed and cast off to the side more times than he could count. He didn’t think he was in love with Chanyeol or anything, and besides, he had just met the guy, for real this time. Chanyeol didn’t seem to have any recollection of the fire, and that was good, because it meant that Chanyeol couldn’t see how soft Baekhyun really was for the other. He knew though, deep down, that he felt something for Chanyeol. He didn’t want to call it love, but he didn’t want to call it anything else either.

What he did want was for his phone to fucking ring and let him know that his two boys were alright before he lost his shit.

As Baekhyun stared off into space, his head swirling with thoughts he’d rather not think about, the pager on his desk beeped, scaring him half to death. He jumped and spilled his tea all over himself, cursing and sputtering as hot liquid seeped into his crotch. He pressed the buzzer and waited for the person on the other end to speak.

“Dear,” Chen’s smooth voice rang into the otherwise silent office. “They’re back. Sehun is already in bed. Chanyeol wishes to speak with you. Shall I let him in?”

Baekhyun ran a stressed hand through his hair. He shouldn’t let Chanyeol into his office right now; not only was he pissed off and tired, but he just wasn’t in the best place at the moment, and he didn’t need Chanyeol seeing him weak, or hearing him say something reckless out of exhaustion. Then again, maybe it was good to chew Chanyeol out and get some of his anger out. Not that he necessarily wanted to be mad at Chanyeol, but right now, he was beyond livid and he wasn’t sure he could hold back on this one. 

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun replied, satisfied with how cold he sounded. 

Just keep it together, Baekhyun. 

The doors that led into the office burst open, and in staggered Chanyeol. He tripped coming in, caught himself on one of the bookshelves, and kept stumbling and catching himself until he got to where Baekhyun was sitting. Baekhyun didn’t move the entire time, waiting for the bow that he knew wouldn’t come.

Chanyeol was completely and utterly shitfaced. 

“Boss!” he shouted, getting up on the desk and hopping off on the side that Baekhyun was sitting. “Boss, I’m late, I’m so sorry,” he drawled, running a hand down his face. It made him look like a Halloween mask with the way his skin stretched. “Are you mad at me? Don’t be mad at me.”

Baekhyun ignored him, even though Chanyeol was standing right beside him, the smell of liquor heavy on his breath. Chanyeol pouted and poked Baekhyun in the cheek. 

“Boss, please! Please, please, please, don’t be mad at me. I’m just your little Chanyeollie, I didn’t do anything wrong! It’s Sehun’s fault, he made me take too much silly juice.” Chanyeol let out a giggle at his new word for alcohol. 

“I’m not mad at you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stated, keeping his eyes forward. That was a lie. He was seething, but he wasn’t going to let loose on Chanyeol when he knew the man wouldn’t remember anything in the morning. It would be pointless if he couldn’t get his point across. Just a waste of energy.

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, suddenly confused. He hadn’t expected that. “Uh, what are you then?” 

“Disappointed,” Baekhyun shrugged, picking at something under his fingernail. He could almost hear Chanyeol’s heart snap in two the minute the word left his mouth.

Chanyeol threw himself into Baekhyun’s lap, loudly weeping. “Sir, please!” he cried, sobbing into the lapel of Baekhyun’s suit jacket. Baekhyun was careful not to move as Chanyeol organized himself so that he was sitting identically to the way Chen had been on Minseok during the meeting. His legs were a little long, but the chair was big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably, at least for the most part. 

“What did you expect, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun drawled. His voice was lilted with woe, knowing it would drive Chanyeol mad. “You blatantly went against my rules. You did not obey me when you should have. Do you really think I won’t fire you? Or revoke your collar?”

This just made Chanyeol let out a big sob. He was clutching Baekhyun’s suit so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was hanging onto every word out of Baekhyun’s mouth, and what he was hearing wasn’t what he wanted to hear. In his drunken stupor, his only thoughts were Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. 

“Please don’t take my collar. I love my collar!” he practically screamed in Baekhyun’s ear. “I want to keep it forever. Wear it forever. Forever yours.” 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at this and looked down at Chanyeol. Forever his, hm? 

“All mine?” Baekhyun cooed back, leaving the ice out of his voice in favor for a pleasant thrum that rumbled through his chest. He could already feel his rage seeping out of him. Chanyeol just had that sort of effect on people. Nobody could stay mad at him for long, not even cranky gang leaders.

Baekhyun could sense that it would get him in trouble in the long run.

He ignored it for now. 

“Yes, all yours, forever and ever, in Jesus name amen,” Chanyeol chanted. Baekhyun stifled a laugh. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, messing with Chanyeol when he wasn’t in his right mind, wasn’t thinking straight. He shouldn’t be egging the boy along. He shouldn’t be toying with and manipulating him, but to be fair, that’s what he was best at. It was essentially his job to mold people to do his bidding, to be his minions, so why stop now? Just because he had a soft spot the size of the sun for the giant in his lap didn’t mean that he still wasn’t still the notorious mafia boss everyone knew and hated. 

One of the reasons Baekhyun was so dangerous was that he knew what he was. He was keenly aware that he was a monster, the kind that haunted children’s dreams at night with images of blood splattered walls and the creatures that go bump in the night that cause them. He was also aware that he liked being that way, liked the way everyone cowered before him, liked that they listened to his every beck and whim at the risk of their own lives. He didn’t care about anyone but himself, a valuable lesson learned from his tiny group from when they had just started out. They had left him in that building, their leader, to join the ashes of plaster and melted glass, just so they could save their own skins. He didn’t resent them for it; he understood completely. Given the chance now, he wouldn’t hesitate at all to kill any of his men that betrayed him, including those that had been with him the longest. He had to do what he had to do to keep his ship afloat, and he didn’t mind throwing others off the mountain if it meant he got to the top faster. This mentality had kept him alive for this long. There was no point in throwing away his whole life philosophy now. Besides, he liked playing with others. Why not have a little fun with Chanyeol? He didn’t see any harm in it. Chanyeol would forget about all of it in the morning anyways. 

“Why did you disobey me, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun feigned tragedy in his tone, hoping he came across upset that Chanyeol hadn’t listened to him. He wasn’t really that mad anymore, but still. He could milk this for as long as he wanted to, and as long as Chanyeol stayed trashed.

“I didn’t mean to,” Chanyeol whimpered, cuddling into Baekhyun’s neck the best he could. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s heart skittering to an unsteady rhythm, beating too fast for his own good. He tried to ignore it. It wasn’t easy. “Sehun convinced me to stay a little longer, and I listened. I shouldn’t have been out so long. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun shifted Chanyeol in his lap so that Chanyeol was leaning his forehead on the boss’s. Despite his drunkenness, Chanyeol behaved and kept his eyes shut, not daring to steal a peek at the other. Baekhyun would remember that tomorrow, when he was chewing Chanyeol out. 

“Baby,” Baekhyun breathed, not even aware the word had spilled out, or that Chanyeol had heard. It had an almost sobering effect on the taller, as Chanyeol straightened his back and felt silent tears drip down his cheeks, but he did not cry out. Baekhyun lifted a careful hand and wiped away the crystals that fell onto his designer pants, and he knew he was being too soft with Chanyeol, showing too much weakness, caring too much, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like Chanyeol was going to be able to recall it tomorrow. For now, Baekhyun could allow himself to show just a sliver of emotion. 

For now, Baekhyun could allow himself to feel.

“Yes sir?” Chanyeol whispered back, his voice choked up. He didn’t know why he was crying. Maybe because he knew he was breaking at least a hundred different rules. Or maybe because he knew that all of this was going to be over in the morning, and he knew that Baekhyun was most likely going to act like none of this ever happened. Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun’s hand, letting the boss caress his cheek. He couldn’t think of any better feeling that existed in the world. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right here, in the office, in Baekhyun’s lap, where he felt at home but couldn’t explain why, where he felt like he had always known Baekhyun, but he knew that it wasn’t true. Baekhyun was probably just messing with him, leading him on only to crush him by going back to babying Sehun or fawning over Chen. 

Chanyeol wasn’t an idiot. Even in his state, he knew that he was expendable. Baekhyun could have anyone on this earth that he wanted, and Chanyeol just happened to be lucky enough to have been chosen for the time being. Baekhyun had said it himself; he didn’t believe in love. How could Chanyeol even fall for someone this fast? It had been what, three days since they’d officially met? Chanyeol wasn’t even allowed to look at the man he was utterly infatuated with, for god’s sake. What terrified him the most, though, was how much he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he was wrapped around Baekhyun’s finger, or that he had laid out everything for Baekhyun to take from him; he was in the boss’s palm, and if he decided to make a fist and crush Chanyeol, then Chanyeol was okay with that. 

“Baby,” Baekhyun repeated, and shit, was this all a dream? Hadn’t this happened just the night before to Chanyeol, who thought he was living out a fantasy, but was just deep in the roes of sleep? Chanyeol flinched at the name and moved away from Baekhyun’s forehead so that he could rest his head against the other’s shoulder. He felt one of Baekhyun’s fingers run a gentle line down the ridge of his spine, and he shivered. 

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked him quietly, continuing his hand’s journey across the plains of Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol hesitated, but then thought that if he lied, Baekhyun would definitely pick up on it, and he didn’t need Baek to be madder at him than he already was.

“You,” he replied, the word muffled against Baekhyun’s skin from where his suit jacket had slipped off and his undershirt was unbuttoned. Baekhyun smelled new today, like cedar, but that same hint of vanilla soothed Chanyeol’s ragged mind. 

Baekhyun chuckled and let his hand settle on the small of Chanyeol’s back, holding the other closer to him. He could feel Chanyeol growing heavy with exhaustion, but he didn’t say anything about it. 

“What about me?” he answered. Chanyeol shifted for a moment before settling back down and resting his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Just… um, well, I don’t know if I’m allowed to say.”

“I think you’ve broken enough rules tonight that it’s okay to break another, don’t you?”

Chanyeol flinched for what seemed like the eightieth time at that, but complied anyways. “Uh, it’s just that, you know, Sehun has a silver collar, and…”

“And?”

“I want one too.”

“Why is that?”

Chanyeol hesitated again. He swallowed hard before continuing. “It’s just, I sort of want your attention like he gets. And… and I wouldn’t mind if, uh, we f-fucked? Like you and Sehun do. That would be nice.”

That was it. Chanyeol knew he had overstepped a line. Why had he said that? What was he thinking? That was just it though, wasn’t it? That he never thought before he spoke, never bothered to watch what he said, was always such a fucking idiot-

Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a laugh. It was sharp, more of a bark, and Chanyeol felt himself shrink smaller than he thought he could.

“You know Sehun and I aren’t together like that, right?” Baekhyun asked, trying his best to lower his lap so that Chanyeol couldn’t feel the sudden hard on that was rising in his trousers. Chanyeol could definitely feel it anyways. “Besides, I don’t think you’d be able to handle that.”

“I can!” Chanyeol cried, as though all the alcohol had come rushing back into his head at once. His mood swings when he was wasted were ridiculous. “I can handle it, I promise. Let me show you.” Chanyeol licked a broad stripe up Baekhyun’s neck to his jaw and experimentally grinded his ass against Baekhyun, and it took all of Baekhyun’s willpower to not jump the other right then and there. 

Chanyeol didn’t see any resistance other than Baekhyun removing his hand from his back, so he continued. His head was swimming, and he could think of nothing else but touching the boss, soothing his tortured mind and letting him experience what real love was like, what Chanyeol had to offer. His coordination was a little sloppy, but he was still okay enough to stutter to the ground in front of Baekhyun and sink to his knees. If Baekhyun was thinking about something, experiencing any feeling whatsoever, he wasn’t showing it.

Chanyeol gingerly reached out and pawed at the button of the other’s pants, slipping it open so that he could slide his hands across the soft skin under Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun instinctively pulled his stomach back, sucking it in, and Chanyeol quickly figured out that the shorter might have body issues. There was just the smallest bit that pudged over the band of Baekhyun’s pants, and Chanyeol couldn’t think of anything that could ever top it in his mind’s eye. In fact, he fucking loved it. He proved it by laying a gentle kiss right above his navel, then moving across Baekhyun’s abdomen, making sure to be smooth and sweet as to not make Baekhyun feel uncomfortable.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, was trying his best not to lash out and have a panic attack right at that moment. He knew that as soon as he sucked in, he had given away a weakness, and besides, what kind of mob boss had fucking self conscious problems? He ran a shaky hand over his face and tried to keep it together. Chanyeol just looked so fucking good on his knees like that, at Baekhyun’s call to do whatever the man in charge wanted him to do. Baekhyun knew that in that moment, Chanyeol would do absolutely anything for him.

On one hand, it made him nervous.

On the other hand, he couldn’t get enough of it.

Chanyeol swept his tongue out to bathe over Baekhyun’s trousers where they still sat on his hips, moving lower and lower until Baekhyun’s hand was suddenly guiding him, like it was impatient, needy. Chanyeol liked that a lot. He liked that Baekhyun seemed to be getting desperate, and for him of all people. He began tugging down Baekhyun’s boxers, and what happened next was definitely not something he wasn’t prepared for.

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off of him.

Chanyeol looked up like someone had just murdered his dog right in front of him. Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat and willed for the one in his pants to dissipate. He momentarily had to break eye contact with Chanyeol, because if the other kept looking at him like that, he was going to just give in and let Chanyeol have what he wanted.

Chanyeol got shakily to his feet. He was crying again. Baekhyun tried to disregard the tears. He might be a monster, but he wasn’t a rapist, and he knew that Chanyeol couldn’t consent right then. Maybe some other time.

Maybe.

“We’ll take about this later, hm?” Baekhyun said, cautious not to let emotion spill into his voice, standing up and letting Chanyeol lean on his shoulder for support. “For now, we need to get you to bed.”

Chanyeol shook his no and tried to attach his lips to Baekhyun’s pulse, but suddenly he had to wrench away from the other before he threw up all over the (rather expensive) Persian rug that lay on the floor. Baekhyun sighed and waited for him to finish. When Chanyeol was done, he was sputtering apologies, but Baekhyun silenced him with a wave of his hand. 

Chanyeol leaned against Baekhyun again, all of the fight drained out of him. He was practically sleepwalking as he stumbled along with Baekhyun back to his room, where Baekhyun unceremoniously dumped him onto the bed. What else was he supposed to do? Chanyeol was a good half a foot taller than him. He was a mafia boss, not Superman.

Chanyeol took a moment before sitting up from where he had been laid down, reaching his hand out to grab for Baekhyun’s suit, just to get him to stay for a moment, but Baekhyun had already slipped from the room.

Chanyeol stared up at the ceiling, contemplating everything he had done that night. He didn’t know what the morning would hold, but he could tell it wasn’t going to be good. He sighed.

Why did he always fuck things up like this? He knew better than to get trashed with Sehun, but he had done it anyways. He knew better than to plop himself down in Baekhyun’s lap, not even asking for an ounce of permission, but he had done it anyways. He knew better than to do pretty much anything he had done since he had left for EXO, but he had done it anyways, and now all of those issues were for another time, for another Chanyeol, the one that would emerge in the daylight the next day with a hangover. 

Before he could get any further in his self criticism, he had drifted off into a world where he didn’t have to worry about any of that, and he just had to worry about the smooth glide of his boss’s skin sliding under his hands, where their eyes could meet and he wouldn’t have to look away from Baekhyun’s beauty, even though it burned him worse than any flame could. 

\---

Baekhyun had hardly hit his bed sheets when he heard screaming.

He groaned. He had accidentally fallen asleep at his desk after half-walking half-carrying Chanyeol to his room, then suddenly reawakened, and he practically had to crawl to his room. He felt the night’s traumas seep into his skin like poison, and Chanyeol’s scent was stuck to him like glue, the smell of liquor and spearmint and a little bite of roses making Baekhyun’s head spin with thoughts he didn’t want to know he could have.

As the screaming continued, Baekhyun got back out from under the covers and threw on his robe, engraved with his initials in gold thread against a maroon velvet background. He tied it and shuffled barefoot down the hall towards the nuisance. He didn’t want to bother Chen this late at night (or should he say morning, since it was approaching 5:00), so he went to go take care of it himself.

As he got closer to the noise, he turned down the left wing of the house, where the servants and workers slept. At the end of the hall, a door was open just a tad, and he recognized it immediately.

It was the room he had just left a few moments ago. It was Chanyeol’s room.

Baekhyun was suddenly rushing down the hall, no longer ambling as he raced faster than his heartbeat towards the sound of Chanyeol in anguish. Baekhyun had heard a lot of rough things in his life, from the shrill cry of torture victims, to the sound of people pleading him for their lives right before he shot them between the eyes. None of that had ever bothered him.

This, however, was a sound he never wanted to hear again. 

Especially if it was Chanyeol making it.

Especially if it was his Chanyeol making it.

He flew into the room, light pouring in from the hallway to illuminate a thrashing mound of limbs and sheets. Baekhyun covered his ears as Chanyeol screamed again, and he was sure his heart was going to give out if he had to hear that noise one more time. He ran forward, unsure of what to do. What was wrong with Chanyeol? Was he dying? Suffering a heart attack? Baekhyun didn’t know, so he did the next best thing he could think of; he panicked. Drops of sweat poured down his face as he hustled around the room, trying to think of what he could do. The only thing that shook him from his stupor was a break in the cries and a murmur almost too quiet to hear. Baekhyun caught it though, and he came back to Chanyeol’s bedside as the other made restless sputters and words to let Baekhyun know what was going on in his head. Baekhyun sat and listened to the wild stories that Chanyeol iterated to him. 

In Chanyeol’s mind, he was stuck, He couldn’t get out, couldn’t wake up, and it was hell to be where he was.

There was color everywhere.

It slammed him through blocks of blue, sheets of yellow, plains of red, and any fathomable color to the human eye was there, throwing. beating, crushing him into nothing. It hurt so much, pain roaring through his veins, pulsing through his head, like he was being ripped apart and then meticulously put together again. He was screaming, he could feel it, sound ripping from his throat in a desperate attempt to call for help, but he knew nobody would hear him. He couldn’t seem to get out, the terror that swallowed him whole and drowned him beneath pools of darkness. 

And yet he was still.

Dark.

He wanted to crawl out of his skin, 

Suddenly he was thrust to the ground, wild-eyed beasts there to tear him to shreds, teeth bared, claws ready to slice through flesh and blood. He knocked one beast off of his back, but another one just took his place. He couldn’t run from them. They dragged him away, down a dim street that had appeared from nowhere, and there was a house before him. They dropped him there, then stood watch, making sure he didn’t try to get away. 

Chanyeol didn’t know why he was there. He wanted to just get out of whatever special place in hell his mind had sent him to. Just as he thought he was finally calming down, the building in front of him exploded into flames. He watched as a body flew straight through the top window and crunched against the wall he was leaning against on the other side of the street. He raced towards it, trying to reach whoever it was, and when he finally managed to turn the body around, he shrieked.

It was Baekhyun.

“No, shit, please,” he gasped, tears streaming down his face and eviscerating almost as soon as they left his eyes due to the heat that surrounded him. “Baekhyun, please, fuck, no!”

Back on the plane of the awake, Baekhyun was freaking the fuck out. Chanyeol kept whimpering and telling Baekhyun no, to stop doing something, and that scared Baekhyun more than anything. Was Chanyeol dreaming about Baekhyun firing him, or beating him, or killing him? The last thing he wanted was for Chanyeol to think he would ever do any of those things. He didn’t hurt his prizes. He didn’t hurt those he owned.

Then again, he knew he didn’t own the other, even though a sick and twisted part of him wished he did.

He’d deal with that another time. 

In a last minute panicky idea that he didn’t think had a chance of hell in working, Baekhyun placed a gentle hand on Chanyeol’s forehead and stroked his hair. The last time he had had human contact like this, he had scalped the person right afterwards. He had no clue what he was doing, but he tried his best to comfortingly run his hands through Chanyeol’s slight curls and scratch at the nape of his neck, something he knew that he himself liked whenever Chen did it to him. 

Almost instantly, Chanyeol shuddered to a stop from his fits. He careened his head up into Baekhyun’s palm, as though seeking for his touch. Baekhyun bit his lip and kept at it, trying not to think about what Chanyeol could have possibly been dreaming about him. Right now though, that didn’t matter. What did matter was that Chanyeol gave a sleepy smile while he dreamt and settled down onto his pillow, his breathing becoming regular as he came down from whatever nightmare he had been having.

Baekhyun slowly took his hand away, being extra careful not to wake Chanyeol on accident. Chanyeol murmured something about pudding but didn’t stop Baekhyun, at least not until Baekhyun had settled down into the chair next to the bed. As soon as Baekhyun’s ass hit the seat, Chanyeol’s hand whipped out and sought after something. Baekhyun held out his hand to try and stop him, but Chanyeol just grabbed onto Baekhyun’s slender fingers and intertwined them, holding on tight. Baekhyun’s eyes widened but he didn’t move away, and Chanyeol settled back down again, his body facing Baekhyun as a little bit of drool slid out of his mouth and onto the pillow.

Baekhyun was stuck there for the night. He sighed, resting his head in his free hand, and before he knew it, he was drifting off to a world of his own, Chanyeol’s hand never slipping free of his.

He dreamed peacefully. He hoped that, for the rest of the time they spent in this room, that Chanyeol did too.

\---

Sunlight filtered through the slats of the blinds, slicing across Chanyeol’s face. He grunted and opened his eyes, peering out at the blurry room before him. He blinked once, twice, and the room came into view.

He felt like absolute shit.

He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but his headache wouldn’t let him. It felt like someone was smashing him in the skull with a sledgehammer. He tried to remember the night before, but his mind was pulling a blank. He had almost no recollection of what had happened after Sehun had called him a pussy for not chugging down three shots of soju at once, and he had decided to prove Sehun wrong. 

Chanyeol stretched and got up, scratching his back. Someone knocked on his door, and he grunted a “come in.”

When he saw it was Sehun, he chucked a pillow at him.

Sehun rolled his eyes and came to the side of his bed. The younger grabbed him by the collar and tugged, lifting Chanyeol out of the sheets and onto the floor. “Rise and shine!” he chirped, and Chanyeol wondered how the hell Sehun wasn’t writhing in his bed from a terrible hangover and withdrawal (Chanyeol had never seen someone snort that much cocaine in one night). “You need to get dressed and get going. Sir needs to see you about something.”

Shit. Chanyeol tried to remember what the fuck he could’ve done last night to warrant his boss needing to talk to him. He couldn’t think of anything.

Wait, what time had they gotten home?

“Come on, get it over with. Sir already bit my head off. It’s your turn.” Sehun picked up the dead weight of Chanyeol by the collar again and shoved him towards the bathroom. Chanyeol groaned and stumbled towards it, choosing to just splash his face with cold water and yank something out of his closet. Sehun tapped his foot impatiently while waiting, and when Chanyeol finally came back out (he had to throw up in his toilet first), Sehun gripped his forearm and dragged him out of the room.

Chanyeol swallowed hard as Sehun led him to his doom. When the all too familiar doors of the office came into view, he tried his best not to vomit again. Maybe he should puke on Sehun. Serves him right for getting Chanyeol in trouble. 

Then again, if he threw up on Baekhyun’s prized possession, that would probably dig him deeper into the hole he seemed to be crouching in.

The doors swung open, and Sehun and Chanyeol walked in, both a little hesitant, although Sehun was definitely more confident than Chanyeol. They both dropped to their knees, and Chanyeol snickered when he heard Sehun bang his knee on the ground. 

“Sehun, you may go,” Baekhyun stated from his desk, and Sehun scrambled up and dashed from the room. Chanyeol guessed that he would go smudge his eyeliner into Vivi’s fur and cry about Baekhyun being upset with him. 

Silence wreaked havoc across the room after the office was shut off from the rest of the house with the click of the lock. Chanyeol suddenly felt like there was no air, no oxygen left in the room for him to breathe. Seconds stretched by like hours, and the only sound Chanyeol could hear was the rhythmic tapping of Baekhyun’s finger against his desk. Chanyeol didn’t dare get up from his spot on the ground.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun suddenly said, and Chanyeol jumped out of his skin. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and cleared his throat.

“Yes sir?” he asked hesitantly, his heart slamming against his chest. He was positive that Baekhyun could hear it. 

“Do you understand why you’re here?” the boss drawled, as though bored with their conversation. It made Chanyeol edgy, waiting for the lashing he was sure to receive. 

“Yes sir,” Chanyeol repeated, and it wasn’t a lie. He knew he had been late getting back to the mansion. He just didn’t know how late.

“I told you to be home by 2:00,” Baekhyun sighed. “You didn’t get back until 4:00ish. How do you think that looks, Chanyeol? I’m sure you know why I am upset with you.”

Chanyeol wanted so badly to look up, to beg Baekhyun with his eyes and show how sorry he was, how upset he was, how terrible he felt for disobeying Baekhyun. He knew he couldn’t, but his head still moved upwards anyways, as though he was going to do exactly what he shouldn’t. 

He would’ve been able to look up, too, if it hadn’t been for the shoe that shoved him back down.

Baekhyun was standing over him, his foot pressing down on the back of Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol froze, his breath coming out in quick bursts, like his head was directly linked to his lungs. “I am going to say this once, Chanyeol. You are going to listen to me, and if you repeat the same mistake, you are going to be terminated from the household. Are you paying attention?”

“Yes sir,” Chanyeol tried to say, his voice smushed into the carpet so that it came out more as “yeth shir.”

“You were late. You blatantly disobeyed me. Do not think for a second that I would not get rid of you quicker than shit on the bottom of my shoe. You have a tendency to break my rules, Chanyeol, and I’m not fond of it. Don’t make me show you your place. You are to do as I saw and that is it, as is in your job description. That is what this is, after all; a job. You wouldn’t disobey someone you worked for outside of this, would you? No, you wouldn’t. I can promise you now that I am more dangerous than anyone you’ve ever been under before. I can and will mess with you until you are begging me to just end you instead, for all of it to be over. Do not take this idly, Chanyeol. I mean everything that I say. Go to your room and be in my chambers by 8:45 tonight. Your first real job begins then. If you are a minute late, consider yourself gone.”

With that, Baekhyun stepped off of Chanyeol. Chanyeol stayed there for another moment, taking in everything he had heard. Did Baekhyun really mean that he would hurt Chanyeol if he disobeyed? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to take the chance. All he could do now was be in Baekhyun’s room by the time he was told and try to make it up to the boss. He shakily got to his feet and walked out, and right before he left, he could have sworn that he heard Baekhyun sigh and give a little laugh.

He scurried back to his room, his tail between his legs as he went. It took everything in him not to just collapse on his bed and go back to sleep to forget about what had just happened. Baekhyun’s words haunted him. He tried to shut them out to no avail.

As he was trying to close his mind and tune out what had just happened, the guilt of upsetting Baekhyun weighing heavily on his heart, he caught a glimpse of something that hadn’t been on his nightstand when he had been yanked out of his bed by Sehun.

On the table was something that he never thought he would see, especially after what had happened.

On the table was a silver collar.

A silver collar with his name engraved on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment I'm desperate


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't comment i'll eat you (I KNOW IM NEEDY OKAY)

“What in the everloving fuck is around your neck.”

Chanyeol cracked one eye open to see a very pretty (and very angry) Sehun leaning over him from the side of the bed. He peeked at the clock on the nightstand; it read 8:00. That was good. It meant he had time to psych himself up and see how he could somehow get back on Baekhyun’s good side. He could still feel the ghost of Baekhyun’s dress shoe pressing down on the nape of his neck. That one shoe probably cost more than Chanyeol had ever made in his life.

“What?” he croaked in reply, rubbing his eyes. Was it just him, or did Sehun have a lot of makeup on? He also looked thinner than usual. Most likely due to his addiction. Or due to the fact that Chanyeol had never seen the boy eat anything other than some really fantastic edibles that Chanyeol was rather jealous of. “Why are you all dolled up?”

“I have to go to a client toni-” he stopped, a quick blush racing across his cheeks. Chanyeol couldn’t imagine why he was embarrassed by that. Everyone knew that Sehun was nothing more than an expensive whore at Baekhyun’s disposal. “Don’t worry about it. What you should be worried about is what I’m going to do to you if you don’t tell me where the fuck you got that necklace.”

Chanyeol sat up and set a gentle hand on his new collar. It was almost exactly the same as the other, but it felt different, like it had an energy to it that radiated straight into Chanyeol’s body. He rubbed his thumb against the silver “BBH” inscribed on the charm. He couldn’t help but to allow his face to stretch into a smile. 

He had no idea why he had the collar. If anything, it completely baffled him. Shouldn’t Baekhyun have, well, demoted him? Or given some form of punishment? Chanyeol had already thought that what Baekhyun had said to him seemed somewhat like a bluff, and now this? This… this privilege?

All he knew was this; he might not know where the collar came from, or what he had done to deserve it, but he was definitely not complaining. If anything, he was doing the exact opposite, and he had excellent plans to grovel at the boss’s feet the next chance he got, which was in 45 minutes. Maybe Baekhyun would even pat him on the head and call him a good boy. He was almost positive that he would internally combust if that happened. 

“Hey, fuck face, I’m talking to you,” Sehun snapped, giving him a rough shove on the shoulder. Chanyeol looked up, his eyes unfocused and dazed from his daydream of being Baekhyun’s favorite. He shook the thoughts away and blinked once or twice before clearing his throat.

“I don’t know where this came from,” Chanyeol replied.

“Bullshit.”

“Do you ever say a sentence without cursing?”

Sehun rolled his eyes and stalked across the room. Chanyeol’s eyes followed him as Sehun elaborately dumped himself into a seat next to the closet. The older didn’t know if he was supposed to go comfort the boy or not, and he decided on the latter as he stayed snuggled under his covers, one hand wrapped tightly around his collar, the other laced into the bedsheets. 

“Is… it it bad that I have one?” he asked hesitantly, nervous. If Sehun was mad at him, then he had the potential to go and complain to Baekhyun, and that was the last thing Chanyeol needed. He wasn’t so worried about Sehun being upset. The kid was nothing more than a little shit with separation issues. He was more concerned with how it would play out if he wasn’t nice to the other.

“Yes, it is,” Sehun exclaimed, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Chanyeol was a moron for not already knowing. “You do realize that you’re going to be lent out like a bitch now, right?”

Oh. Chanyeol hadn’t thought of that. He was sure that Baekhyun wasn’t going to let him get defiled by men he didn’t know. He was sure that Baekhyun wouldn’t do that to him. Would he? 

He suddenly felt like the collar was burning into his skin.

“He isn’t going to do that,” Chanyeol retorted, kicking the sheets off and getting up to where a crisp, all black suit had been laid out for him, presumably by the maids or Sehun. He started to slip into it as Sehun glared at him, his stare tearing a hole into Chanyeol’s spine.

“Yes, he absolutely would,” Sehun shot back. Chanyeol didn’t quite understand why the other was so mad. If Chanyeol was going to be used too, then that meant Sehun didn’t need to get sent out as often, so wasn’t that a good thing? Shouldn’t he be happy about that? Instead, Sehun was pouting like a four year old who was just denied an extra cookie for snack time.

“What’s your deal?” Chanyeol asked, frowning. He was getting tired of Sehun’s shitty attitude towards him. It wasn’t his fault that he got recruited. It’s not like he asked for it, or went out of his way to be chosen. He was just any other guy on the street looking for some cash, and when the opportunity arose, he took it, and when he found out his boss was smoking hot? Well, just another reason to stick around.

“I…” Sehun began, and Chanyeol heard his voice crack. He looked over at Sehun and saw tears spill out of his eyes and drip down his cheeks, smudging his otherwise immaculate appearance. Chanyeol just realized that Sehun wasn’t wearing his usual sweatpants, but had opted for a crop top that read “Daddy’s Boy” and a pair of short shorts that hugged him in all the right places. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol questioned, cautious. He didn’t want to set Sehun off, and he certainly didn’t mean to make the kid cry. Chanyeol wasn’t that mean, although the tears did give him a sort of sick satisfaction, like he finally could see Sehun backing down and getting off his high horse. 

Maybe, he thought, he was spending too much time with Baekhyun.

“I should be the only one with that collar!” Sehun suddenly cried, wailing as though Vivi had been shot and gutted right in front of him. Chanyeol froze in a moment of panic, not sure of what to do. He eventually found use in his limbs and rushed over to Sehun, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the other, who was currently sobbing into his hands. Okay, so he wasn’t as bad as Baekhyun. He still had some compassion left in him. That was good. That was human.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Chanyeol cooed, trying his best to calm Sehun down. “It’s okay, please don’t cry.”  
Sehun shuddered and sat back up, throwing off Chanyeol’s arms and standing in a fit of rage. “You stay the fuck away from sir unless you absolutely have to go near him, do you understand? He’s fucking MINE,” Sehun shouted the last part, anger written into every infliction of his words. Chanyeol could’ve sworn he could see a red glow radiating off of Sehun’s body. “I’ve been at this game for years, and I don’t need you ruining everything for me. Once sir gets rid of Chen, then I’m the perfect person to fill in that spot. You’ve been here less than a fucking week, and I’ll be damned if you take away what I’ve worked for ever since sir started looking after me. I’ll say it one more time; Stay. The. Fuck. Away.”

With that, Sehun snarled at Chanyeol and raced out, slamming the door shut behind him. Chanyeol stared in stunned silence for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened. He had just been screamed at while only in his boxers by a kid who thought he was trying to steal his most beloved. He wondered if that was the reason Sehun had always been so crummy to him; the kid was obviously in love with Baekhyun too.

Chanyeol didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, he was fine with it. Sehun could dream if he wanted to. Besides, how did the boy not know that Baekhyun didn’t believe in love, much less in love with just one person? On the other hand, though, he was jealous as hell. What right did Sehun have to interfere with him and Baekhyun? If Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol, wanted to advance him through the ranks, wanted to do whatever he wanted with Chanyeol, then he could, and that was final. No snotty little bitch boy was going to get in the way of that. Not if Chanyeol had anything to do with it.

Chanyeol took a moment to breathe and rid his thoughts of all this negativity. He wasn’t like this, wasn’t a demon that sought disruption for others. He was the nice guy, the gentle giant that always lended a hand. He wasn’t some asshole who laughed in the face of someone else’s agony.

Was he?

Was that what he was turning into?

Chanyeol glanced at the clock and noticed that it was about time for him to get going. He brushed his teeth before leaving his room and walking with a new found confidence (not that the little gasps from the servants helped, or the way some of the workers watched him stroll by with envy scrawled into their faces like it was tattooed there) to Baekhyun’s room.

When he got to the elaborately carved doorway, he knocked gently. Better to be early than late, he supposed. He tapped his foot while he waited. A couple minutes rolled past, and then Chen opened the door and ushered Chanyeol in. Chanyeol swallowed hard when he saw that Chen was in nothing but a tight pair of briefs. He kept his eyes on anything but the other. Chen’s lack of clothes made him feel dirty, like he was watching two people get it on from a closet without them knowing. He wished the (admittedly beautiful) man would put on some pants, a shirt, something.

He also tried to ignore the burn of envy when he saw the dark purple hickies littering Chen’s skin at his collarbones and across his neck. 

“You look very nice,” Chen appraised, grabbing Chanyeol’s face in his hands as he looked him up and down. Chanyeol awkwardly went along with it, mumbling out a “thank you” from smooshed lips. Chen patted his cheeks and moved his hands down to Chanyeol’s shirt, where he popped open the top two and spread the fabric so that Chanyeol’s chest was slightly exposed. Chanyeol fidgeted while he did so.

“Babydoll,” Baekhyun called from what Chanyeol assumed was the bathroom. Chanyeol and Chen both looked towards the door when Baekhyun’s voice came muffled through it, and Chanyeol blushed when Chen laughed at him and took a step back from the shorter. Chen’s eyes had the same catlike glint in them that tigers got right before pouncing on their prey. It made Chanyeol shiver.

Well, at least he was moving to China within the next year. Maybe then Chanyeol wouldn’t have to worry about his every move being scrutinized by the other. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying to ignore the fact that he had instinctively responded to Baekhyun’s pet name for someone else. It was embarrassing enough that Chen always studied him like he was a pricey slab of meat at the market. He didn’t need Chen to start gossiping about him to the boss. Especially not after they were laying in bed together, sweaty and tangled in a mess of limbs, Baekhyun whispering sweet nothings in Chen’s ear-

No. Stop it, Chanyeol. You don’t know what they do when they’re alone. For all you know, they shove sticks up each other’s butts and parade naked around the room. Let them have their fantasies. It isn’t any of your business.

“Yes, dear?” Chen called back, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol suddenly felt like he was completely nude. He had to stop himself from covering his crotch with one of his hands.

“Can you go down to check on Sehun? Someone in the right wing buzzed in and said that he was upset and was rummaging through my stash again without asking. I’ll deal with him later, just make sure he’s not going to blow something up, won’t you?”

Chen called back a quick “yes dear” before turning back to Chanyeol. “Sehun likes to hang around Junmyeon whenever he goes on his outings. He’s picked up a thing or two. He won’t actually make a bomb, but just in case he gets a little excited while coked up, we have to take him to a room to calm him down.” 

Chanyeol just nodded dumbly. He hadn’t asked, but he supposed the information was good to know.

Chen took a step forward, his underwear slung low on his hips. Chanyeol took a step back in return, and when he did, he caught a flash of something behind Chen’s collar. 

What the hell was that?

Chen tilted his head in confusion, wondering what Chanyeol had seen that made his face twist into something of misunderstanding. He followed Chanyeol’s gaze with his fingertips, where he pressed them gently into the skin under his collar. His eyes widened and he whipped around to look in the mirror, where he rapidly unclasped the collar and palmed at the tattoo that rested on his skin. Chanyeol watched on in curiosity as Chen visibly began to panic. He clasped the collar back on in a hurry and tightened it so that the tattoo could no longer be seen if Chen moved his neck. 

The shorter rushed over to Chanyeol and drew him close by flinging his arms around the other. Chanyeol awkwardly shuffled forward and leaned down so that Chen could whisper urgently in his ear. 

“Please don’t tell Baekhyun,” he hissed, his voice wilted and scared. “Please. He’ll kill me.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. Did Baekhyun have a personal vendetta against tattoos? Chanyeol was pretty sure that Baekhyun himself had a couple, so why was it a big deal if Chen did too? “Uh, I won’t?” 

“No, you don’t understand,” Chen replied, his eyes darting with terror. “It’s… it’s Minseok’s mark. For his gang. I got it for him after I was sent to him for about a year. If Baekhyun sees it, I’m fucked. Please Chanyeol, he can’t know I gave over my loyalty ages ago. He’ll never let me go to Minseok if he knows about it.”

Chanyeol was slowly catching on. The tattoo had looked like a small jade dragon, a mark that he had seen on all of Minseok’s men when they had been in the meeting. Minseok himself had one that laced all the way across his chest. The dragon must’ve been that gang’s mark. He’d seen people around the Byun household with the infamous BBH inscribed on them. Chen had the initials on his wrist. He could see why Chen had chosen under his collar, because no matter how many clothes he took off, the collar would never asked to be removed. The tattoo was safe there, for the most part. 

“Promise me, Chanyeol, please promise me you won’t tell,” Chen pleaded, his gaze flickering to the bathroom door periodically. 

“Yeah, I promise,” Chanyeol agreed quickly, knowing that this was probably, in a literal sense, a matter of life or death. Chen let go of him and let out a breath, his demeanor slowly rising back to that of light and mischievous. 

He looked away from Chen’s newly returned piercing eyes and impish smile when he saw movement coming from the bathroom.

Baekhyun had just emerged from it, steam spilling out of the door and pooling at his feet. Chanyeol fought with himself to look away from Baekhyun, but he couldn’t help getting a full glimpse of Baekhyun in just a towel, water dripping in rivets from his hair and coming to rest in his sharp collarbones. The towel was clutched in one hand, and Chanyeol had just enough time to see Baekhyun run a hand through the loose black strands on his head, some of the water falling onto the carpet. Chanyeol’s last sight before he squeezed his eyes shut (after a violent moment of self-struggle with his mind and his heart, where one was screaming “don’t look!” and the other was hollering “soak up what you can, that’s a god in your presence.”) was a peek of Baekhyun’s legs, smooth and thin and pale, and a small look at the ripple of abs that ended in a tiny bit of pudge at his waistline. Chanyeol was almost sure he was going to pass out. He wanted nothing more in his life than to rush over and nibble at the soft skin of Baekhyun’s V-line. Every thought of whatever Chen had just been fretting about vanished. 

Chanyeol definitely needed to cover his crotch now. With both hands this time.

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, the tiniest chuckle escaping him before he could pull it back. “I didn’t realize you were here, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly sank to his knees, then bowed before Baekhyun like he was accustomed to. His pants felt way too small. He couldn’t believe he had just seen Baekhyun almost naked. The finest man Chanyeol had ever seen in his life was almost fucking naked right in front of him, and there wasn’t shit he could do about it.

He wanted the image painted onto the inside of his eyelids so he could see it every time he shut them.

“I’m sorry sir, I d-didn’t know,” Chanyeol stammered, his heart racing. 

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun replied, and Chanyeol could hear the shrug in his voice, as though people always saw him half nude, and they might’ve too, but it was probably the last thing those people had seen for the rest of their days. “Chen let you in; it’s not like you broke in here.”

Chanyeol heard Chen giggle and walk over to Baekhyun, but he couldn’t see what he was doing. Chen must have been completely over what had just happened. Chanyeol could hear everything, and he couldn’t mistake the soft sigh of lips pressed to lips, skin pressed to skin. He bit his own lip and tried to block it out the best he could. That was just mean. Chen knew damn well that Chanyeol was right there, wanting nothing more than to be in his place. 

“I’ll leave you two to your dirty work,” Chen crooned, tracing his fingers across Baekhyun’s own set of bruises and scratches that raced down his back. In that moment, he tried his best not to make it obvious that he wished for nothing in the world more than for Baekhyun to be Minseok. He gingerly kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and walked out of the room, his sweatpants thrown over his shoulder, conspicuously on exactly where the tattoo sat under the collar, just in case. 

“You can stand up now,” Baekhyun stated, and Chanyeol scrambled to his feet. He waited for further instructions, the silence in the room almost unbearable. Baekhyun was standing so close to him, close enough that he could smell whatever vanilla body wash the boss used. Chanyeol resisted the urge to lean forward and bury his face in Baekhyun’s neck. He also resisted the urge to rip the towel that Baekhyun was wearing clean off of him. 

“Are you ready for your first job today?” Baekhyun asked, his fingers reaching out to play with the top buttons on Chanyeol’s undershirt. Chanyeol instantly stiffened, tilting his head backwards and away from Baekhyun’s grasp. Baekhyun smirked and skipped his fingertips across Chanyeol’s exposed neck. Goosebumps instantly rose wherever he touched. It just made his smirk grow wider.

“Yes sir,” Chanyeol said, slightly nodding. It took all of his willpower not to duck closer for more of Baekhyun’s touch. “What will I be doing?”

“You are going to accompany me on a little outing,” Baekhyun said, a lilt to his voice that Chanyeol couldn’t distinguish. Was it amusement? Disdain? He had as much luck reading Baekhyun’s emotions as he did telling someone’s fortune from the shape of the shits they take. “You are my bodyguard, after all.”

Chanyeol nodded again, his resolve starting to grow stronger every second Baekhyun kept his hand on his pulse. He just hoped the boss couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. 

“All you have to do is stand in the room with me, do what I ask of you, and be ready if someone comes at me. Simple enough. We’ll only be gone a couple of hours.” Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s eyes watching him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“I can do that,” Chanyeol replied, barely above a whisper. Baekhyun patted him twice on the cheek, then moved away to start getting dressed. Chanyeol let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. He waited patiently for Baekhyun to get ready and nearly jumped out of his skin when Baekhyun thrust something into his hand. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw what might have been the biggest gun he’d ever witnessed. 

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asked.

What did he think? What did he think? He thought that a.) he had no idea how to use this thing, b.) he was more likely to shoot his own foot off, and c.) the gun in Baekhyun’s hands, which he was expertly taking apart to clean it, then reassembling it like he could do it blindfolded was probably the hottest thing he’d ever watched someone else do.

It was probably a bad sign that guns turned him on. Well, not guns in particular. Guns in Baekhyun’s pretty, elegant, slender fingers that thrummed with deadly power.

Still. A bad sign if there ever was one.

“It’s nothing fancy, just an AK-47,” Baekhyun continued, not waiting for Chanyeol’s reply. “It’s more for flash than for actual use. I don’t think it will be necessary, but a little backup couldn’t hurt. The safety is already off, so be careful. There’s a full clip in already. Let’s get going,” Baekhyun stated, as though handing off a gun like this was everyday business. To him, it probably was. Chanyeol just grunted in reply, unsure of what else to do (especially not when he couldn’t trust himself to speak, because if he let slip one of the ideas screaming in his head, he would be royally fucked. Literally and figuratively.). He gave a weak smile as he followed Baekhyun out of the room and through the house until they reached a garage. Baekhyun flipped a switch and the room lit up to reveal a collection of sports cars, each one nicer and more expensive than the last. Chanyeol sucked in his gasp and let Baekhyun guide him into a Ferrari that shone like a diamond. Apparently, he was driving.

Chanyeol slid into the leather seat and traced his palms across the steering wheel. He couldn’t help but grin. 

“Do you like my toys?” Baekhyun drawled, his lips turned up at the corners. Chanyeol nodded and took the keys from off the dash, then gunned the engine and sped out of the garage in a flash after Baekhyun had opened the door. Chanyeol left one thought behind in the concrete space as they zoomed down the street: did Baekhyun consider him as one of his toys?

“We’ll be there in about 30 minutes,” Baekhyun quipped, checking his watch. It was a Rolex. Was there anything Baekhyun couldn’t afford? The answer was no, there wasn’t. He had the whole world at his fingertips and at his credit card. 

“Sir, if I may,” Chanyeol began, his mouth working faster than he could think. He snapped his jaw shut when he realized what he had intended to ask. Baekhyun just looked at him with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. Chanyeol kept his eyes on the road to avoid his stare.

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun replied, looking away from Chanyeol as he pulled a sheet of paper from the glove box and began scanning it, using the light from passing overheads to read it. It had a name, an address, and a list of instructions that Baekhyun had written himself. This job was going to be piece of cake.

“Why… why did you give me a silver collar?” Chanyeol asked, trying not to sound desperate for answers. He wanted to come off as cool and casual, like he couldn’t care less whether or not Baekhyun answered him. He actually came off sounding like he had something stuck in his throat. 

“You don’t remember?” Baekhyun chuckled, the sound almost grating. 

“N-no?”

“You asked for it, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol let the information sink for a moment before internally panicking. He had asked for the collar? When? When he was blackout drunk? What else had he done last night that he should be aware of? Fuck, did he do something with Baekhyun that he should know about? 

“I asked for it?” Chanyeol all but gaped. “And you just gave it to me? Just like that? Even though I was in trouble?”

“You still are in trouble, Chanyeol; don’t mistake the collar for forgiveness,” Baekhyun said coldly, and Chanyeol tried not to let his words seep straight into his skin. He shivered regardless. “However, I felt obliged to give you one because in reality, you are more than a worker or a servant to me.” Chanyeol instantly perked up at hearing this. It was the closest thing to praise he had received in days. “You are my bodyguard, so I supposed you deserved something more than what you had. Do you understand?”

Chanyeol quickly nodded, even though he was still a little confused. They drove in silence for the rest of the ride, the only sounds around them being the chirp of insects outside and Baekhyun’s voice cutting through the quiet whenever he needed to tell Chanyeol where to go. Another sound that only Chanyeol could hear was the intense thrum of his heartbeat, out of sync with the rest of the world, only tuned to the man sitting beside him. 

He had a suddenly chilling thought. What if Baekhyun was taking him out to fire him, or abandon him, or even kill him? What if there was no job in the first place? Baekhyun had been unusually nice to him today, even though he had messed up pretty bad and had gotten lectured for it. Even the lecture seemed to be a certain brand of calm that Chanyeol had never expected from the man. He had seen the other con others like it was as simple as breathing, trade off people as though they were pawns in a game. He could hardly imagine what Baekhyun had done to others behind closed doors and sealed lips. He tried his best to shake any of these thoughts from his mind; he needed his head to be clear if he was going to be on his game for whatever this “job” was. He hoped it was worth it.

Chanyeol eventually pulled onto a gravel stretch of road that led back into a deep section of woods on part of a mountain embankment. He got out and walked to the other side to open Baekhyun’s door, and he watched as the boss effortlessly got out, like he was a model arriving at a red carpet event. Chanyeol grabbed his gun from the backseat and walked behind Baekhyun, feeling infinitely smaller than the other despite his height, and came to a door lit by a single light bulb above it. Baekhyun knocked once, then waited, then knocked three times more. A slot in the door slid open, and a pair of brown eyes peered out of it. Chanyeol thought it was a little cliche, as though they were in a movie, but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Pinecone,” Baekhyun whispered into the slot, and the window slid shut. Multiple locks clicked out of place, and the door opened just wide enough for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to slip through. It slammed shut behind them, leaving them in total darkness. When the lights flickered back on, Baekhyun was standing in the middle of the room, about ten feet away from Chanyeol, who was still idling by the door. How had Baekhyun seen his way over to where he was? 

The room was barren except for a chair with someone sitting in it, no, tied to it. He was bound head to foot, his ankles and wrists lashed together, with a chain connecting them. He had a gag and a blindfold on, and he was struggling against his restraints. The atmosphere was tense, and Chanyeol had an odd feeling that the floors used to be red, not grey, like someone had painted over years of blood. 

Wait, what the hell was going on here?

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun circled to the front of the chair. The person who had let them in stood to the side, a gun strapped to his belt. He crossed his arms and shielded his eyes with a hat so that Chanyeol could barely make out his face. He stood in silence as Baekhyun walked around the man who was bound like a shark circling its prey. Baekhyun slipped something from his pocket, but Chanyeol couldn’t see what it was. 

“It’s been a long time,” Baekhyun drawled, taking whatever he had in his hand under the gag and cutting it off. On the upswing, Chanyeol recognized it as a sharp pocket knife. It shone in the dull fluorescents of the room. “Did you miss me?”

“Fuck you,” the bound person spat immediately, gnashing his teeth close to Baekhyun’s hand. Chanyeol took an instinctive step forward, but Baekhyun raised his other hand to stop him. With a quick slash across the mouth, Baekhyun carved a thin, solid line across the other man’s cheeks. It made him look like he had a grin dripping with blood. It made Chanyeol queasy.

“Always so fiesty,” Baekhyun laughed, tracing the contours of the man’s neck with the edge of the blade. “Never wants to obey me. That’s how you ended up here, isn’t it? You disobeyed me?” Baekhyun didn’t wait for an answer. He dug the knife’s blade just deep enough to cause a slit in the man’s throat, but not nearly enough to do any damage. The man, in return, spit in Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun roared with laughter as he wiped the glob of saliva off his cheek. He laughed so hard that he had to take a step backwards before composing himself and wiping away tears. Chanyeol frowned. What was Baekhyun doing? Chanyeol caught a moment’s glint of Baekhyun’s eyes as he kept them trained on the (prisoner? victim?) man before him. Chanyeol could read, plain as day, insanity and bloodlust. It made him shudder. 

“I used to like you so much,” Baekhyun giggled, sliding his suit jacket off and rolling up the sleeves so that they were cuffed at the elbows. A brash “BBH” was inked onto both wrists. Chanyeol watched with rapture as Baekhyun slit the top of his thumb and a bead of red came oozing out. Baekhyun wrote the same symbol on his arm on the man’s forehead in his own blood. 

What the actual fuck?

As Chanyeol watched, he was starting to realize just who Baekhyun was. Not that he hadn’t known before, it was just… different, like seeing it in real time made it exactly that; real. Baekhyun hadn’t gotten to the top just because he was nice and liked to make people happy. He had gotten there because he had killed and maimed and sold out and drugged and walked on the bodies he murdered to get there. Deep in Chanyeol’s mind, his common sense was screaming for him to get out of there, for him to run like hell and never see Baekhyun again. The other part of him wanted nothing more but to watch as Baekhyun, almost angelic in his motions, did what he did best.

Maybe, Chanyeol figured, I’m a little more messed up than I thought I was.

“Oh, see, now that’s much better,” Baekhyun cooed, his face dangerously close to the other man’s. The person sitting just glared, but it didn’t phase Baekhyun in the slightest. “You’re marked now, just like you should have been before you left me. It’s so sad that you didn’t stick around. We miss you around the house, you know. Lots of people’s foreheads miss your bullets in them. Too bad you fight on the wrong side.”

“You know damn well why I left,” the man barked, heat and anger evident in his tone. “You’re a fucking psychopath. I wasn’t doing anymore shit work for you.”

“Me? A psychopath?” Baekhyun howled, throwing his head back before snapping his face back into neutrality so fast that Chanyeol could have sworn he never laughed in the first place. “That’s rich. You’re an assassin, Yifan! An assassin! You kill people for money! Tell me, what difference does it make that you murder for Minseok instead of me? Is it that his dick is bigger than mine? Does he submit to you like a little bitch? Is that what it is? Was crushing Junmyeon’s heart just not enough for you? You had to betray me to? Cost me the biggest fucking deal of my entire career?”

Yifan. Wasn’t that the man that used to be Junmyeon’s husband? The one that had left Baekhyun to go hunt for Minseok in America? How did he end up back in Korea? Probably to discuss something with Minseok while he was in town. 

It was obvious that Baekhyun was pissed off, bordering on ballistic. Chanyeol couldn’t fathom what Baekhyun might end up doing to him. If Baekhyun could control bred killers like Yifan, even if but for so long, then what was he capable of himself? 

What was he capable of doing to Chanyeol?

“What was it that finally made you snap, Yifan? Finally made you run away with your head up your ass and your tail between your legs?” Baekhyun took the knife and started carving off Yifan’s shirt. Chanyeol forced himself not to look away. “Was it the time I made you gut that man and leave him hanging off the fire escape in Gangnam? Or was it when I had you spoon the eyes out of that woman in Pyeonchang?”

“None of it. I didn’t run, Baekhyun. I left on my own terms because you are the devil incarnate,” Yifan snapped. Baekhyun responded with the tip of his knife digging into the spot where Yifan’s throat hollowed out. If he so much as leaned forward, Yifan would be dead.  
“You think I’m the devil, Yifan?” Baekhyun giggled, twisting the knife in a circle. It poked uncomfortably at the assassin’s skin. 

“Keep my name out of your filthy mouth.”

“Let me fucking finish!” Baekhyun screamed, rearing the knife behind him and drawing it forward so that it was at eye level, mere centimeters from Yifan’s pupils. Yifan instantly clammed up, and Chanyeol took an instinctive step back. He’d never seen Baekhyun lose his cool like that. He would be lying if he said it didn’t strike fear straight through his heart. Baekhyun continued, “You think I’m the devil? Let me tell you now, you’re right. I’m the story parents tell their children at night to keep them in their beds. I’m the myths and the legends that creep through the dark streets of Seoul and feed on whatever the fuck I want. I thrive off of this shit,” he hissed, his teeth bared. “The devil himself is fucking terrified of what I can do. Want me to show you?”

Yifan’s eyes widened and shook his head no. Baekhyun smiled even wider and sank the knife into Yifan’s throat. Yifan could only stare in shock and horror as the knife sliced straight throw his skin to his hips. Baekhyun tossed the knife and gripped the inside of the wound with both hands and forced them apart, quite literally tearing Yifan open. Blood rushed out like the floodgates of the world’s reddest dam had just burst. Chanyeol turned around and wretched, unable to look further. When he finally composed himself, he turned back to see Yifan’s intestines wrapped around Baekhyun’s wrist like some sort of sick watch, Yifan’s eyes hanging from the other hand between his fingers. Chanyeol immediately had to twist himself so that he could puke again.

The guts and gore didn’t scare Chanyeol nearly as much as the mad light in Baekhyun’s eyes. He could hear the boss chuckling as he let the appendages drop from his hands. Baekhyun took a step forward to admire his work. He motioned for the other man in the room to come forward and start cleaning up the mess. 

“Chanyeol, come here,” Baekhyun called, beckoning him forward. Chanyeol didn’t move a muscle. Baekhyun cocked his head, that light that Chanyeol had seen from before disappearing as soon as it had come around. “Chanyeol,” he tried again, but still Chanyeol could not move his limbs to obey.

Baekhyun began walking towards Chanyeol, slowly, cautious. Chanyeol was practically shaking as he approached. “Darling?” Baekhyun cooed, and Chanyeol barely registered the pet name. He was purely focused on the blood-soaked button down Baekhyun had clinging to his chest. 

Baekhyun studied Chanyeol’s face as he came to a rest right in front of him. He reached a hand out to touch Chanyeol’s face, just as he had done a thousand times, forgiving him for making eye contact, especially since the situation was a bit surprising, but the last thing Baekhyun had expected was for Chanyeol to flinch away.

Baekhyun’s hand froze in mid air, red staining his wrist. Chanyeol looked on in an odd mixture of terror, fear, and some sort of amazement that bordered on admiration. Baekhyun didn’t know what to think of that. All he really could think about was that Chanyeol had resisted his touch, resisted him, and it tore him in two in a way that he couldn’t explain.

“Let’s go,” he whispered, pushing past Chanyeol and out the door. Chanyeol slowly turned and followed, adrenaline and angst coursing through him. He was pretty sure he was only semiconscious at that point. He numbly climbed behind the wheel, and when Baekhyun growled at him to drive, they shot off into the night.

Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers, the blood crusting under his nails. He picked it out and flicked it to the floor. The night sky flashed before them, stretching for miles in every direction. He gave a glance towards Chanyeol, who was silent and still, expect for whenever he had to make a turn. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started, unsure of what to say. He had to admit to himself; he had gone a bit overboard, but when was the next time he would have Wu Yifan in his custody to finally get rid of the piece of shit? He clenched his fists when he thought about how pissed off Yifan made him, but then calmed down moments later. “Chanyeol, can you tell me what you’re thinking?”

A question, not a demand. That was a start. Chanyeol flicked his eyes to look at the boss, who was still studying the fine lines of his hands. 

“I’m thinking about what I just saw,” he replied, shrugging. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“And what did you see, Chanyeol?”

“You murder someone else. Someone who couldn’t fight back, someone who couldn’t stop you. I saw you wrap his innards around your arms like it was fucking jewlery,” Chanyeol bit out, suddenly hitting the breaks. He pulled over to the edge of the road, then stopped the car and got out. Baekhyun sighed, running his hands through his hair and getting out too.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he barked. Chanyeol stopped and spun around, his eyes slick with tears he refused to spill.

“I just watched you kill someone, Baekhyun. What the fuck do you expect me to do? Act like I saw nothing and that you’re some fucking angel?” Chanyeol shouted, his face contorting into one of anger and disgust. Baekhyun had seen that look on plenty of people’s faces right before he ended them. It wasn’t a good look on Chanyeol.

“You are to address me as sir, remember? Did all of your common sense just fly out the window?” Baekhyun spit back, an unexplainable rage flying through him. How dare Chanyeol talk to him with such… such disrespect! 

“Do you really think that matters right now?” Chanyeol bit out, his teeth clenched. He was shaking. “Do you really think I could just watch you do that shit and not react to it? To worship the ground you walk on after that?”

Baekhyun frowned. He felt utterly betrayed. Why was Chanyeol doing this to him? Didn’t he know what he was getting himself into when he came in to deliver that package on the first day? 

“What did you expect, Chanyeol? You don’t know what guys like Yifan do. I did the world a favor.” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol looked up at him with apprehension but remorse. Baekhyun was suddenly speaking softly to him, in a voice he had never spoken in before. “It had to be done. This is the life I live. The life we live.”

“No. I don’t live like this,” Chanyeol muttered, turning away from Baekhyun again. He bit back more vile that threatened to wretch out of his throat. “You might, but not me.”

Baekhyun felt the words sting his entire being. The man he had wanted for so long, for so fucking long, was now turning away from him and walking into the middle of nowhere because he thought Baekhyun was a demon, a terror, a monster. Baekhyun had to admit that he wasn’t wrong. The only thing holding him back from being all three at once was the other, who was trying to leave him. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Channie,” Baekhyun said, his voice low. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder and noticed that Baekhyun’s face was in his hands. Chanyeol swallowed hard and took a step forward, then realized his resolve wasn’t strong enough to make him walk away from the madman behind him. 

“Sir,” Chanyeol replied, his tone void of emotion. Baekhyun tried not to grimace at the sound.

“Please come back with me. Please come back home.” That was it, nothing more. No begging, no pleading, just a few simple questions. Baekhyun didn’t have the energy to muster up anything else.

“Why should I?” Chanyeol asked, but he was already moving towards Baekhyun anyways, knowing damn well he was going to get into the car with Baekhyun whether his common sense told him to or not. Baekhyun just looked so… so vulnerable right then, like if Chanyeol left, he would break into a thousand pieces. He’d never seen Baekhyun in such a state, without his cold facet and demeanor. 

“Because…” Baekhyun started, his lip quivering. He stopped it the best he could and mustered every ounce of self-control he still had left in his body. “I was wrong to take you on this mission so soon. I should’ve brought someone else. You weren't ready. I’m sorry.”

“You are?”

“Yes. And…”

“And what, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun looked up and locked eyes with Chanyeol. It took all of Chanyeol’s power not to look away, but he had to keep eye contact, had to make sure what was happening was real, had to make sure that the next words out of Baekhyun’s mouth were the truest words to ever be spoken. 

“I need you.”

Chanyeol cleared the distance between them in a few quick strides, and his arms were around the shorter in record time. Baekhyun froze, his spine going stiff. Chanyeol rested his chin on Baekhyun’s head, stroking his hair gently.

No words needed to be spoken. The silence hung in the open air like a blanket, enveloping them in the warmth and comfort of each other. Eventually, Baekhyun seemed to melt into Chanyeol, their bodies fusing into one. Of course, the mixed emotions between the two of them were still swirling, but they were held apart for now, left to the side. There were more important matters to deal with at that moment then a little disgust, a little hurt. Baekhyun’s apology had been enough. 

Baekhyun let himself cry for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know the drill


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i worked really hard on this chapter i hope it's okay and it makes sense
> 
> please.......... comment............ please....................................... i'll love you forever

Baekhyun couldn’t sleep.

He rolled on his side, staring up at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Chanyeol’s face of repulse and disgust from when the boss had tried to touch the other on the cheek. There weren’t a lot of things Baekhyun regretted doing in his life, or a lot of things that actually bothered him, for that matter, but taking Chanyeol out to that… scene, he supposed, was something he knew he messed up on.

Baekhyun fidgeted with the covers, his legs kicking restlessly as he tried to drift off into the inky night and maybe get a couple of hours of rest. He had a routine check of EXO tomorrow night that he needed to be ready for. 

He ran his hands through his hair and sat up. His eyes itched from tiredness, and they were puffy from all of the crying he had done. What the fuck was he thinking, letting Chanyeol see him like that? Letting him see him so… so weak! A coward! A sobbing mess! He mentally slapped himself for what might have been the third time in the last hour. 

He contemplated calling Chen to his room to comfort him, to console him, to be another source of warmth that his frigid body couldn’t provide. He nixed the idea when he thought about how Chen would probably come and baby him, give him solace, just like he always did, but wouldn’t mean a single word out of his mouth. Baekhyun knew that Chen was just doing his job and didn’t actually care about him, even after all they’d been through together. Baekhyun’s face screwed up in anger when he thought about it.

When had he stopped calling his right hand man Jongdae, even in his own head?

The manor was silent for the most part. Him and Chanyeol had gotten back hours ago, and it was early morning now, the lightest touch of dawn bathing the sky in gentle reds and pinks, so very different from the beauty he found in the maroon of blood-splattered walls, but beautiful nonetheless. He got up and walked to his window, peering out across his estate that he had worked so hard for, fought tooth and nail to secure for himself. He remembered back to when he had first started; just any other kid of the street, hooked on the idea that riches were in his future, his mind fascinated by the underworld of Seoul. He remembered all the people he had worked under, trying to get to the top through approval, and then slaughtering them to take their places. His past was, to put it shortly, darker than any place on the earth, but it didn’t bug him. He had known what he had to do to get to where he was, the rightful place of honor, the place he deserved. 

There was no better place for him to be. Victory thrummed in his veins. He still had so much to do, so much to consider in his undertakings of whatever project he would dive into next, but for now, he let himself revel in his success.

At least, until Chanyeol’s look of fear, fear of nothing but Baekhyun himself, came crashing through the facade of his happiness, his work well done. Baekhyun had seen it a thousand times before, on hundreds of men that had crossed him, had gotten in his way. None of them had ever been etched into his memory like Chanyeol’s was. 

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was going to be the fireball that would burn his empire to the ground, turn it into ashes and rubble, years of blood and sweat and tears disappearing into a single breath, a single soul.

The one thing that frightened Baekhyun more than anything, more than his pride and joy being torn down, more than his reputation crumbling, more than everything that could have ever mattered to him in this endless dance of crime, was that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would let Chanyeol thrust him into oblivion if it meant that the other was okay, was collected and satisfied and happy. Whatever it took, Baekhyun would keep Chanyeol safe.

Even if it killed his work.

Even if it killed him.

Baekhyun shivered as the cold of the room began to seep through his skin and stabbed at his bones. He half-ran back to his bed, diving under the covers and curling up to his chin. His stomach bunched up when he pulled his knees to his chest, and he instantly straightened out again. He felt repulsed with himself, how he had let himself go. In reality, Baekhyun barely had any body fat at all; he had just enough, and anyone that saw him would tell you that he didn’t need to lose weight, was just fine the way he was. They would even say that when his cheeks were full after a good meal, his skin glowing with all of the nutrients he sometimes deprived himself of, that that was when he looked the best. 

Baekhyun didn’t believe it, though. After all, everyone has their kryptonite.

Baekhyun started to poke and pull at his skin, his fingers dancing across his abs, his thighs, his collarbones. His body was all angles and sharp edges, and yet he still managed to find impurities, imperfections that no matter how hard he worked to get rid of, he couldn’t seem to shake them. He forced his hands away from himself before he made himself sick; too close scrutiny of his own being made his head race with bad thoughts, and he didn’t need any of that. What he needed was a clear head for the day in front of him, and maybe a strong cup of coffee. Black, of course. Sugar and creamer had too many unnecessary calories. If he could kill people, maim them where they stood in cold blood, then he could suck up a little bitterness.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Sleep was avoiding him like the plague, and it showed under the dark circles of his eyes. His makeup had been washed off hours ago in the steaming water that poured from his sink, mascara and dried gore slipping down the drain. 

He wanted to call someone, anyone, at least so that he didn’t have to be alone. He hated being alone, even if he wouldn’t admit it if he was being held at gunpoint. He had been left so much in his life that separation beared to be too much, too agonizing as he was left alone with a genius IQ that seemed hellbent on destroying him. He steeled his nerves and reached for the phone, intending to dial Jongdae, but his fingers flew across the buttons before he could stop them. The tone beeped at him, and when a gruff, sleepy voice that sounded like it was coming from nothing less than someone ethereal rang out a tired “hello?”, Baekhyun slammed the phone back down on the receiver. 

His heart was thumping against his chest so hard that he was surprised he couldn’t see it beating out of his skin when he looked down. He cursed himself and took a breath. He was acting like a damn teenager, letting butterflies get the best of him. He collected himself, picked up the phone, and dialed the room’s number again.

“Look, whoever this is, please stop calling. I need to be up in two hours,” the voice that answered snapped, clearly unhappy with all of the interruptions of his beauty rest. “Delete this number and just go to be-”

“Chanyeol.”

Silence on the other end. Baekhyun waited anxiously for the reply, drumming his fingers on the nightstand. Right as he thought Chanyeol must’ve fallen back to sleep, the other sighed and spoke.

“Sir?” he answered, sounding exasperated. Baekhyun swallowed and tried not to let himself overthink what that could mean.

“Come down to my chambers. I need to speak with you.”

Baekhyun heard a quick “yes sir,” then the click of the receiver. He put the phone down and tried to keep the smile of nerves and excitement from inching across his face. He shook his head and calmed himself just enough to look like he wasn’t crazy right when a knock rang out on the wood. 

“Come in,” Baekhyun called, sounding nonchalant. He was sweating. Was it noticable? He definitely thought so. 

Chanyeol peeked into the room, his eyes shutting as soon as he spotted Baekhyun. He took a blind step in and stumbled inside, feeling his way around the room. 

“You don’t have to keep your eyes closed,” Baekhyun said, breaking the silence. Chanyeol froze, unsure if he should listen to what Baekhyun had just said. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the dim light of the room. His gaze landed on Baekhyun’s figure, tracing across his collarbones, soaking up all of him. Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was hiding admiration behind a look of disinterest (Chanyeol was clearly still upset, as he had every right to be). The boss shifted just so that the covers could fall away from his body, settling at his waist. Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol’s breath hitch from where he stood. 

Baekhyun fought off a smirk.

“Uh, what do you want to talk about, sir?” Chanyeol asked, his words lilted with hesitation. Baekhyun tilted his head, studying the boy. His shark-like aura from before had made a reappearance, as though it had just been on sick leave and was making a full recovery back on the job. Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to expect anymore. He had seen someone violently ripped apart right in front of him; he was quickly discovering he wasn’t phased by much at the moment. At least, he wasn’t phased by what used to scare him, like the way Baekhyun’s eyes went dead when talking about business, or how Baekhyun tossed Chen around like he was nothing more than a doll. Now, he was scared of the way Baekhyun smelled of vanilla and dreams, and how Baekhyun seemed to perk up when Chanyeol walked into a room, or when Baekhyun would touch him, touch him anywhere, for that matter. It felt like Baekhyun had 20,000 volts jolting through his blood stream at all times, and Chanyeol was the perfect conductor to take the hits. 

He didn’t know why he was scared. He just.... was. Maybe it was because, just mere hours ago, Baekhyun had opened his soul and had showed Chanyeol that some part of him, no matter how small it was, hidden underneath the murder and the tragedy and the pure cold that Baekhyun radiated towards anyone but him, Baekhyun could still feel. Chanyeol was sure that if he was holding Baekhyun’s heart, a tiny portion would be lighter than the rest, with Chanyeol’s name stitched onto it, embroidered with a little heart and a dash of glitter. Maybe that’s what Chanyeol was afraid of the most; the fact that Baekhyun, essentially, was just like him, a human, but was capable of things that Chanyeol could never dream of doing.

No, that wasn’t it either. Chanyeol was almost positive of that. He just simply didn’t know what it was about Baekhyun that made his skin crawl, that made him shudder in his presence, rock with the sheer might that Baekhyun emitted from every pore in his body. Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was love.

Or lust.

Chanyeol shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, it wasn’t lust. He undeniably loved Baekhyun; he was sure that if he didn’t, he wouldn’t still be there. If Baekhyun asked him to jump, he would say how high. If Baekhyun asked for an inch, Chanyeol would give him a mile, and probably the rest of the land on planet earth, too. If Baekhyun asked for Chanyeol’s left kidney for no reason other than that he wants to take a look at it, Chanyeol would do the surgery himself. If it was lust, Chanyeol wouldn’t be willing to do any of that, let alone stay and have the boss sob into his arms about god knew what, because Baekhyun hadn’t explained himself on the ride home, and instead had gone straight to bed without a goodnight, without any indication that Chanyeol had even been there in the first place.

Although, Chanyeol knew, he couldn’t deny the pure heat that Baekhyun spread through him. Whenever he looked at Baekhyun, his world spun, the urge to reach out and meticulously take the other apart becoming harder and harder to resist. Chanyeol wanted nothing more to ghost his hands over Baekhyun’s body, to smooth the dents and the scars and the blemishes that came with the job, reassure Baekhyun that he was beautiful, fucking beautiful, and nothing could ever change that in Chanyeol’s eye. He wanted to hear every breath and every moan and every sigh he could draw from Baekhyun, wanted Baekhyun with his hands on the reigns, but looser than they normally were, pulling Chanyeol wherever Baekhyun needed him the most. Chanyeol would comply, of course, do absolutely anything for the boss. If only he could get the chance, just a small upper hand on the other, show him how good he could make Baekhyun feel with just a touch, a whimper, a groan. 

It most certainly didn’t help that Baekhyun was laying in a massive bed, with silk sheets that his skin would look magnificent against, sweaty and covered in marks that would be like Chanyeol writing his name on the other, even if for just a few moments, a few hours, a few days. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to look up and see the expanse of Baekhyun’s body, the plains and the contours and the dips and curves that he soaked up like they were water, and he was dying, and he needed Baekhyun to live. 

So sure, it was both love and lust. Chanyeol could live with that. As long as he had Baekhyun, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t live with. If the zombie apocalypse broke out right then, Chanyeol would’ve been cool with it, so long as he had Baekhyun to be holed up with. That would be fine. It would mean no more sharing with Sehun and Chen, having to worry about where Sehun’s grubby little hands touched Baekhyun, tainting his skin with his spoiled and bratty attitude, or having to worry that Chen was going to come and wipe away the imperfections Sehun left behind with his own beauty, his own unlimited glow that Baekhyun seemed to love, at least for now.

Chanyeol steadied himself and sucked in a breath. Was he really wishing for the end of the world, if it meant that he could be with Baekhyun, him and himself alone? That was fucked up, even for his current situation. Besides, there were more pressing matters to wish for, like how Chanyeol was only a couple of seconds before either jumping into the bed or exploding right there into a pile of ash if Baekhyun kept looking at him like he was then.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun drawled, doodling circles onto his silk pillow. Chanyeol wondered what his body would feel like wrapped in the fabric. He wondered how Baekhyun would slide across it, his skin smooth and soft and everything that occupied Chanyeol’s thoughts.

“Um,” Chanyeol said awkwardly, and, oh yeah, that was totally going to get him laid. Good one, Chanyeol. Really nice work. You’re next in line to play the next Casanova in an up-and-coming romance film. They casted you first and everything. They love your work, really. That “um?” you said a few moments ago? Pure genius. Ladies will be falling at your feet. You’ll get so much action you won’t know what to do with yourself. Keep it up!

“I’m sorry I didn’t say goodnight,” Baekhyun started, looking for all the world like the kind of person that made Greek gods wish they weren’t anymore, because how could they possibly compare to a being such as this one? The words falling from his mouth only sweetened the deal for Chanyeol. Yep, this was it. Whipped at its finest. Who gives a fuck about a little gore? Chanyeol only cared about the blood that flowed through Baekhyun, the blood that made his lips look redder than a sunset, that made him look so kissable, so vulnerable when he was anything but.

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol replied. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Did Baekhyun know that Chanyeol was staring? He was definitely staring.  
“I know it’s alright,” Baekhyun answered, and Chanyeol didn’t know how to respond to that, so he waited patiently by the door, waited for literally anything else to fall from Baekhyun’s tongue, any syllable the other could conjure etched into his mind forever. “I’m also sorry about what happened earlier tonight,” Baekhyun stated, drawing his chest up to make himself look bigger. Chanyeol was almost 100% positive he was dreaming. “That was… not appropriate. You weren’t ready.”

“I understand, sir,” Chanyeol shrugged, as though it was no big deal that he had watched (albeit an assassin) get torn to shreds. “I was just doing my job.”

“Oh, darling, you weren’t doing a job at all,” Baekhyun laughed, a quick and clipped sound that made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. “I know you had no idea how to use that gun. I just wanted you to come along. Jobs get so boring without someone to keep you company.” Chanyeol nodded stupidly. Baekhyun had lost him on everything after the word “darling.”

“You see, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started, and Chanyeol snapped away from his fantasy world. “You aren’t really a bodyguard at all.” Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion, so Baekhyun continued. “You’re more like a… a therapist, if you will. You keep me sane, Chanyeol. It’s why I keep you around. You could never imagine what I would have done to Yifan if you hadn’t been standing there. I looked up and saw that you looked sick, and I forced myself to stop. Think of yourself as… my guardian angel. My angel, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled, and for a moment, Chanyeol almost thought it could have been genuine. It dissolved as quickly as it had come. 

“Sir, is there a reason you picked me? In particular? I mean, you have Chen and Sehun, and you have so many people that could’ve had my spot, but-”

“I didn’t want those people,” Baekhyun sighed, exasperated. “You’re missing the point. I wanted you and you alone, Chanyeol, which is exactly why you’re here, in my bedroom, standing there like a deer in headlights. Aren’t you cold?”

Chanyeol was having trouble keeping up with the conversation. Hadn’t Baekhyun been the one to call Chanyeol into the room, to come talk to him at the asscrack of dawn? Chanyeol shook his head yes anyways, which wasn’t a lie. He was barefoot, and he was freezing, the only thing between the chilly air and his body being a thin white shirt and grey boxers.

“Well, come do something about it then.”

Chanyeol didn’t need anymore invitation. He essentially flew into the bed, curling under the covers as he soaked up the warmth from the other body. Baekhyun waited for him to adjust, and noticed that Chanyeol was practically leaning over the edge, almost falling off the bed. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and tugged Chanyeol’s arm so that the other rolled and came to a rest facing Baekhyun. Baekhyun slid his legs between Chanyeol’s, entwining them with Chanyeol’s (rather hairy) ones. 

It was weird. Baekhyun had never slept in the same bed as someone he wasn’t sleeping with, and when he did sleep with said person, he didn’t allow them to stay. Chen always returned to his room when Baekhyun was done with him. Now, here was Chanyeol, laying right across from him, his height stretching him to almost the end of the footboard. Baekhyun’s body fit perfectly into the crevice Chanyeol’s created, like they were made for each other, or something sentimental like that.

“Can I tell you a secret, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispered, and his breath skated across Chanyeol’s chest like mist on a pond, leaving behind a chill. Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Of course,” Chanyeol answered, gingerly wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s smaller frame, one hand idly teasing his collarbone. Baekhyun seemed a tad bit uncomfortable, so Chanyeol let up, trying not to touch him more than he had to. Not that Chanyeol didn’t want to; he just didn’t want Baekhyun to be uncomfortable. And trust him, he wanted nothing more in this life than to. Just. Touch. Baekhyun.

“I don’t like being alone at night. Sometimes my thoughts become, well, rather dark,” Baekhyun started. He knew this was weakness, it was oversharing and boundary-clearing and altogether way too much, way too fast, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “That’s why I called you in here. You make me feel safe from myself.”

Chanyeol tried his hardest not to tear up. He brushed a hand towards Baekhyun’s stomach, unable to help himself. He just had to soak up as much of Baekhyun as he could, while the boss was still incoherent with exhaustion, while he was still exposing this side of himself to the public eye. Chanyeol’s eye. It damn near broke his heart when Baekhyun scooted away from him and turned the other way.

“Si- I mean, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, barely more than a murmur, the ghost of words’ part. “Why did you move away?”

“You can’t touch me, Chanyeol. You can’t.” Baekhyun tucked his knees to his chest, feeling like a complete and utter wimp, feeling like he did when his mother used to beat him over the head with a shoe and called him a pussy for not wanting to play in the mud with the other boys, feeling like he did when he just shriveled and cried the night of the fire instead of getting his sorry ass out of there. 

“Why is that?” Chanyeol replied, his voice much closer. Baekhyun had nowhere else to scoot away from him unless he got out of the bed. 

“Because I’m your boss, and I said so.”

Chanyeol clearly wasn’t listening. He smoothed a hand around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling the boss towards himself and tucking him into his own body, the other hand roaming the expanses of Baekhyun’s bare chest. Baekhyun sucked in his stomach in a last ditch effort, but it did no good. He had to breathe eventually.

“Beautiful,” Chanyeol muttered, and Baekhyun pretended he didn’t hear him.

“You’re breaking the rules, Chanyeol.”

“I don’t care.”

“I could fire you.”

“You’ll just hire me back. You’re weak for me. It’s really cute.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but allowed himself to smile anyways. Chanyeol pulled him as close as he could, like he was trying to make Baekhyun melt into him, become one, or something cheesy like that. 

“Hey, Baekhyun?”

“Yes?” Baekhyun didn’t bother correcting Chanyeol. The other had earned the right to address him by his first name.

“You are beautiful. I wasn’t just saying that so I could sucker you into cuddling with me.” Chanyeol giggled, making him seem younger than he really was, and Baekhyun felt his entire body flow into a pile of goo on the bed sheets. “You’re like… I don’t know. Like a vampire.”

“A vampire,” Baekhyun repeated, deadpan. 

“Not literally, but, like, you’re beautiful in that sense. Ethereal. Other-wordly. Like my eyes can’t see enough of you at once.” Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t be saying any of this, but as he spoke, he felt Baekhyun’s body soften against him, and that was initiative enough for him to keep going. “If I could tattoo you onto my eyelids, I would. And you’re so warm, like a biscuit or something, fresh out of the oven. Or like a really good hit from a blunt. Wait, maybe I shouldn’t compare you to drugs.” Chanyeol was stuttering at this point. “Well, maybe I should, ‘cause you’re pretty fucking addictive. I can’t get enough of you. It seems like nothing you can do will ever make me want to leave, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, but for now, I’ll take anything I can get. You act so tough, like nothing gets to you, but… I don’t know, but what I do know is that you care, somehow, you care, and that makes you still human, even if you don’t see it. Even if you don’t believe it. I’ll make you believe it, eventually, anyways.”

Baekhyun was softly snoring by the time Chanyeol was finished running his mouth. Chanyeol sighed, running his free hand through his hair. Baekhyun looked so innocent asleep, like a newborn baby with his favorite blankie, expect Baekhyun’s blankie was Chanyeol’s arm, and this baby could single-handedly destroy the entire country with a snap of his fingers.

Adorable.

Chanyeol shut his eyes, taking a quick whiff of Baekhyun’s hair. It smelled like vanilla, like homemade cake. He wondered if Baekhyun smudged his cologne behind his ears on purpose. 

Chanyeol shifted Baekhyun so that Baekhyun was lying with his head tucked into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. His dreams didn’t tell him anything that he didn’t already know.

As the sun crept over the horizon, the words that could have been said left unspoken in the air like a cloud of confusion and emotions, Chanyeol’s dreams told him that he was whipped.

100%, without a doubt, no questions asked, completely and utterly whipped.

\---

If Sehun hadn’t been pissed when he saw Chanyeol’s silver collar, he certainly was when he poked his head into Baekhyun’s room the next morning.

“Sir?” he called, his voice clipped and sharp. That motherfucker, sneaking in here while the boss was asleep, taking his goddamn job, acting like he was the shit because he had a handsome face and cute ears and was an egotistical asswipe ever since Baekhyun had taken an interest to him. What did the boss see in him? He was just some gangly ape that couldn’t compare to Sehun in the slightest. That should be HIM in that bed, not Chanyeol. He, who sat with Baekhyun when Baekhyun had whip marks going down his back, pouring warm water onto his wounds, when Baekhyun needed someone to take him home after a wild night at EXO, where Sehun always put him before his addiction, where he wouldn’t snort coke when the boss was at the club, just in case. 

“Good morning, Sehun,” Baekhyun replied, his voice groggy with sleep. Even though Sehun was fuming, he felt his face go a little slack at how bleary-eyed Baekhyun was after a good night’s sleep, even if it had been only a few hours of that good night. 

“Good morning, Sir,” Sehun replied, walking briskly to him to help him into his robe. Baekhyun scratched at his eyes, then walked into his bathroom, starting the shower. He had work to do today, and he needed to at least smell like something other than intestines if he was going to get anything done. When Baekhyun disappeared behind the door of the other room, Sehun smacked the absolute shit out of Chanyeol to wake him up. One clean and harsh hand made contact with Chanyeol’s skin, and Chanyeol yelped himself into a state of awareness.

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol spit. He was in the middle of a really nice dream, too. He was eating ass. He was eating it well, too, if the moans of the other person were anything to go off of. Sehun didn’t need to know who the other person was. That was Chanyeol’s little secret for only him and his dick to know. 

“I swear on my life I will fucking end you,” Sehun snapped, one hand dangerously close to wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck and choking him till he was crying for air. “Why the fuck are you in here?”

“You have a serious problem with cursing,” Chanyeol lazily commented, flipping onto his side. Sehun roughly grabbed the back of his hair and tugged so that Chanyeol was facing him again.

“You want to know what else I have a problem with?” Sehun barked, getting in Chanyeol’s face. “You. Ever since you got here, you’ve been in Sir’s face, so far up his ass that you can see out of his mouth. You clearly don’t understand that I’m next in line when Chen leaves, not you. You’re just some… some toy that Sir hasn’t gotten bored with yet. Whenever he does get tired of you, he’ll leave you on the side of the street like he scapes shit off of his shoe. Then you’ll realize what you’re really worth around here.” With that, Sehun stormed out, slamming the door in his wake. He didn’t even wait to see Baekhyun emerge from the bathroom, dripping wet, looking more like a supermodel than a mafia boss.

Chanyeol hadn’t heard a damn word the other had said.

“Sehun has been rather cranky lately,” Baekhyun commented. Chanyeol nodded in return, still half asleep. “Perhaps he needs another night out.”

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun got dressed. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he couldn't help it. Besides, he was pretty sure that Baekhyun already knew that Chanyeol was looking, and he probably enjoyed it. Which, if you asked Baekhyun, was true. He definitely liked it.

“What are we doing today?” Chanyeol asked, like things weren’t weird, like things weren’t abnormal. The odd thing was, what they were doing right then WAS normal. It was domestic, it was casual, and above all, it was just quite simply… normal. That’s what was weird about it. Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t seem to do normal; that was pretty much the basis of their entire relationship. Not that Chanyeol was complaining. He liked this new air they had going on. It gave him a sense of naturalness in a life that was anything but.

Also, if this whole “let Baekhyun push his ass into Chanyeol’s crotch while he was sleeping” thing was going to become their nightly routine, then who was Chanyeol to complain?

“We’re taking a trip to EXO tonight. I need to check in on a few things. I have to meet with a few of the new dancers, check on sales, the usual.” Baekhyun crossed to his closet to pull out a sharp tie and tugged it on. He didn’t want Chanyeol to see that all of is ties were already knotted. He might know how to kill someone seventy different ways, but tie a tie? That was beyond him for some reason.

“I suppose that means I should get ready?” Chanyeol said, sounding exactly like he wasn’t going to be getting up any time soon. 

“Yes, it does,” Baekhyun replied.

“How about we just stay here today? Like, right here, as in, in the bed. Forever.” Chanyeol let a smirk slide across his face. Baekhyun turned around to face him, watching with a reproachful eye. Chanyeol didn’t let it phase him this time. “Wow, good idea Chanyeol,” Chanyeol stated idly, laughing at his own joke. “Ah, thank you Chanyeol, it is a good idea.”

“You wouldn’t want to spend all day in bed with me,” Baekhyun replied, shrugging. Two could play at that game. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what Chanyeol was up to. This wasn’t his first time being seduced.

“I wouldn’t?” Chanyeol quipped, raising an eyebrow. He’d seen Baekhyun at his weakest at this point, so he was willing to get a little risky with what he was saying. 

“You wouldn’t,” Baekhyun repeated.

“Try me.” 

“Maybe someday.”

“Today is a someday.”

Baekhyun sighed and slid off his suit jacket. Chanyeol perked up immediately. Baekhyun walked over, his hips full as they swung, and Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Baekhyun climbed onto the bed like a tiger stalking his prey, and Chanyeol tried not to break out into a sweat. Shit, had he bitten off more than he could chew? Was he ready for this? The answer was no, he would never be ready for this. That never stopped him before though.

“S-sir,” Chanyeol stammered out as Baekhyun crawled into his lap, straddling him like it was the most completely natural thing to do in the world. 

“Oh, you’re calling me that again? No need to worry, Chanyeol, if we’re this close, what’s the point of formalities?” Baekhyun stroked a hand down Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol instinctively leaned into his touch. “I think you’ve lost touch with our… power dynamic.” Baekhyun suddenly pushed Chanyeol down onto the bed, Chanyeol’s head bouncing against the pillow. Chanyeol barely had time to breathe before he realized what had happened. Baekhyun laid himself down on Chanyeol’s chest, licking a broad stripe up to his jaw. Chanyeol had all but frozen.

Shit. He was right. He wasn’t ready for this. At least mentally. His dick, on the other hand, had no qualms. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered. His breathing was shallow. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Who is in charge here, Chanyeol? Who gave you this job? Who lets you stay here, live here, sleep in my fucking bed? Who gave you this?” Baekhyun curled a finger under Chanyeol’s collar and pulled him forward to where Chanyeol’s lips were just ghosting Baekhyun’s. 

Well, that was it. Chanyeol had stopped breathing. Period.

“You,” Chanyeol answered, and when he spoke, he could feel Baekhyun’s lips so fucking close to his that it was driving him crazy. It took everything in his power not to close those few millimeters between them. “You did.”

“Good boy,” Baekhyun muttered, almost as though Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to hear it. He was sure glad that he did. “Such a good boy.”

Chanyeol couldn’t take it. He closed the gap, pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s.

He didn’t know what he had expected. Whatever his mind had dreamed of, it could never compare to the real thing. 

Baekhyun’s lips were warm. Chanyeol had expected them to be cold, but they weren’t. They were soft as clouds, warm like butter and honey and fresh biscuits straight out of the oven. He tasted like vanilla cake, sweet and safe. Chanyeol gently raised a hand and pressed it to the back of Baekhyun’s head, pulling him closer, and Baekhyun let himself lean further into the kiss, Chanyeol licking his bottom lip for permission, and Baekhyun gave it to him with a part of his lips. Baekhyun let Chanyeol explore, sucking in a breath through his nose so that he didn’t have to pull away.

Kissing Baekhyun was like kissing the moon, kissing space, kissing the endless skies and stars and the dark.

Kissing Chanyeol was like kissing the sun, kissing light, kissing heat and fire and everything that has ever shined.

Baekhyun pulled away, forcing himself to get a grip. He couldn’t just let Chanyeol… he didn’t know what Chanyeol planned, but he couldn’t let himself get carried away. He couldn’t be used just like he had been used so many times before. 

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Baekhyun said, but his voice was weak, raw. Chanyeol’s eyes were still closed. They fluttered his eyelids until they were half open, looking at Baekhyun through his eyelashes. Baekhyun thought he was fucking stunning, and he almost went back for more, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t. At least not yet.

“I know,” Chanyeol replied, his voice barely more than a whisper, a murmur Baekhyun had to strain to hear. “I know.”

“I should punish you,” Baekhyun returned.

“I know.”

“I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Get rid of you. Force you to leave. Do things to you that would make you beg for me to just end it instead of continuing.”

“I know.”

 

Baekhyun swallowed hard, then let his lips fall on Chanyeol’s cheeks, then his nose, then both of his eyelids, then finally his forehead. Chanyeol sighed and let his hands come to settle on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. 

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun commented. It seemed to be a common question for him to ask the other. Chanyeol was the only person he couldn’t read like an open book. 

“Your bluffs,” Chanyeol answered, chuckling. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“My bluffs,” Baekhyun said. 

“Yes, your bluffs. Every time we get close to each other, you make a… a threat, an empty promise, something that’s supposed to scare me. It doesn’t work, you know. I’m not scared of you.” That in itself was a bluff. Chanyeol was still terrified of Baekhyun. He just wasn’t going to admit it. “Why do you keep trying to put walls between us? Why don’t you trust me?”

“I trust nobody, Chanyeol, don’t take it personally.” Baekhyun was starting to get agitated. Why did Chanyeol have to mess with him? Why did Chanyeol have to sneak into his head and play with things, make him have thoughts that he didn’t know he was still capable of.

“I do take it personally,” Chanyeol said, his tone rising a notch. He sounded desperate. “I… I don’t know what this is, Baekhyun. I really don’t. I don’t know if I’m your servant or your friend or your lover or whatever, but what I do know is that I can’t be any of those things unless you trust me, at least a little bit. Please, let me in.”

“You don’t understand,” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol lowered his eyes. “I’m a monster. A demon. I’ll tear you apart. I’ll take you down to where you’re nothing but shreds of what you were. I’ll ruin you.” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I can’t ruin something so beautiful. I just can’t.”

Baekhyun got off of Chanyeol, not making eye contact. Chanyeol got out of the bed as Baekhyun walked to his dresser. Baekhyun began busily rummaging through his drawers, not looking for anything in particular. He just needed to give himself an excuse to not look at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun stiffened. Chanyeol leaned down and gave a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s neck, then rested his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head.

“You don’t have to hide from me,” Chanyeol said, his voice clear. “You don’t have to run. I can be the one person you don’t have to pretend around. The one person you trust. Please.” Chanyeol’s voice was pleading now. He couldn’t let Baekhyun fall into himself, curl up and disappear just like he did whenever Chanyeol came anywhere near to breaking his shell. 

“Do we have to talk about this?” Baekhyun mumbled, but Chanyeol knew he was getting to the boss. Baekhyun’s body had slowly become more pliant, almost melting into Chanyeol’s chest. It was the most human Chanyeol had ever seen him.

“Not right now. I want you to think about it though.” With that, Chanyeol let go. Baekhyun fought every instinct in his body to grab Chanyeol’s hands and pull him back in. Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“I’m going to go get dressed. We’ll head to EXO afterwards,” Chanyeol said gently. 

“You’re telling me what we’re going to be doing?” Baekhyun asked, but he had a soft smile on his face. “Watch yourself, Chanyeol.”

“I will sir,” Chanyeol replied, a smile of his own spreading across his cheeks. Baekhyun tried not to stare at his dimples. Was Chanyeol always this cute? He watched as Chanyeol left and gently shut the door before collapsing to the floor.

Chanyeol was officially going to be the death of him.

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would be his ruin.

Baekhyun knew that for a fact, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

\---

EXO was packed. Like usual.

Baekhyun wove his way through the crowd, used to the rhythm of the bodies around him. He was stopped a couple times to be asked to dance, but Chanyeol always came up behind him and shooed whoever it was away with an angry look and a growl that rumbled deep in his chest.

It seemed like Sehun wasn’t the only one who had jealousy issues.

Speaking of Sehun, he was currently standing on the bar counter, Tao shouting at him from behind to get down. Whenever the light shone on Sehun’s eyes, it was clear that he was high as a kite. It made his face stretch into a dopey grin. He looked paler than usual, dark purple moons stamped under his eyes. To put short, he didn’t look good. Sehun grabbed someone’s shot from their hand and tore it down like it was water. The person who Sehun stole from didn’t even care; he was too busy eyeballing Sehun’s lithe, clean body. It made Chanyeol a little sick to watch. The man looked at the boy like he was a meal, and he hadn’t eaten in days.

Despite all the shit Sehun put Chanyeol through, he still wished for the best for him. He was worried about Sehun. How much coke could the kid take before he…? Chanyeol didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t even want to entertain the thought.

Baekhyun made his way onto the stage, Chanyeol scrambling up to follow him. Baekhyun beelined for Yixing while Chanyeol stood in the background, watching the dancers from behind the scenes. Baekhyun and Yixing whispered hurriedly in Chinese before Yixing handed off a sheet of paper. Baekhyun scanned it and shoved it in his pocket. 

Chanyeol couldn’t lie; he rather enjoyed the shows. Each stripper came out on their own, did a performance, then would go down and work the crowd, giving lap dances while money was shoved in their underwear.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special performance lined up for you tonight,” Tao said into a mic from behind the bar. He was in charge of announcing performers while he juggled shot glasses and bottle of Bacardi. “This young man is relatively new to our club, so show him some love. He is by far one of the best dancers that has ever come through here.”

Chanyeol perked up at that. Best dancer? He inwardly laughed. Nobody, he knew, was a better dancer than-

Oh.

Oh, fuck no.

Jongin came out from behind the curtain, strutting onto the stage like he was born for this. Maybe he was. Chanyeol didn’t care either way. He could feel his face getting hot as Jongin began to dance to the smooth and sexy music pumping from the speakers, the greasy men of the club staring at him like wolves. It made Chanyeol’s mouth go dry. He tried not to let it get to him.

He watched as Jongin danced, his body fluid, like he was moving through water. It was both erotic and beautiful, and it was obvious that Jongin was a popular dancer at EXO, because no one said a word until he was done. The crowd erupted into applause as Jongin stepped down the stairs, making his rounds to pick who he wanted to take him home.

“No,” Chanyeol found himself saying out loud. “Please, no, anyone but him. Please, Jongin, anyone but him.”

Jongin came to a steady stop behind where Kyungsoo was sitting. Kyungsoo’s face could only be described as elated; no one ever came back twice for him, and Jongin had stopped at his table. Every. Single. Night. Kyungsoo was pretty sure he was in love, if that was even possible for him to feel. Jongin swung a leg over Kyungsoo’s lap when he circled to the front, sitting down and settling himself so that he could grind against Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo was holding Jongin’s waist, helping him along. He looked just as dirty as ever.

Chanyeol had to turn away before he threw up the bile itching through his throat. 

Baekhyun was finishing up with Yixing then, turning back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was grateful for the excuse to turn away. He would definitely be making a phone call to Jongin later that night, or maybe tomorrow. At the latest, tomorrow. 

Baekhyun began to lead Chanyeol out of the club, much to Chanyeol’s pleasure. He didn’t want to be there anymore. Everyone in the room was seedy, and Chanyeol was quickly discovering that if he wasn’t drunk, the only sketchy person he could tolerate being around was Baekhyun. Unfortunately, he didn’t get his wish of leaving, because right as Chanyeol pushed the door open for Baekhyun to walk out, the two of them saw Sehun fall off the bar and hit the ground.

Baekhyun let out a sharp cry, one mixed with shock and terror. Chanyeol had never seen him move so fast in his life. People began to crowd around Sehun, and Baekhyun shoved them out of the way. Sehun lay on the floor, unconscious, a stream of blood dripping from his nose. There was white powder still clinging to his mouth and the front of his shirt. Baekhyun shouted for everyone to get back, to get away from Sehun before he slit someone’s throat. They all complied. Chanyeol rushed over, worry flowing through him like ice. He might not like Sehun much, but it wasn’t like he wanted him to die. That would be overkill.

“Shit, Sehun, angel, can you hear me?” Baekhyun said frantically, gently tapping Sehun’s cheek with the palm of his hand. “Babydoll, I need you to wake up. Please? Just for a little, just till we can get you home.”

By now, the crowd had begun dispersing. They all knew to give Baekhyun some space. Chanyeol stood by nervously, unsure of what to do. He had no knowledge on drugs or what they did. He barely knew how weed affected him other than it making him feel happy and mellow. He knew next to nothing about anything hardcore.

“Tao!” Baekhyun hollered, and the bartender came rushing over. 

“Yes sir?” he replied, his eyes wide with fear. 

“How much did Sehun do tonight?”

“Three lines. They were thick, too. I should’ve stopped him, I should’ve… Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Get out of my way. Chanyeol, carry Sehun to the car. I’m driving. We need to go.” When Chanyeol didn’t move, Baekhyun whipped around and barked in his face. “Now, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol leaped into action, scooping Sehun up the best he could. The boy was nearly as big as he was. He stumbled with him to the car, where Baekhyun was throwing doors open to get him inside. Chanyeol settled Sehun in the best he could, and he got in the front seat right as Baekhyun peeled out of the parking lot. They sped the entire way home.

It was probably for the best. Sehun was in the back, dying just as fast as they drove. Baekhyun kept cursing under his breath. Chanyeol gripped his seat, his knuckles turning white. He was scared for the boy. 

As they pulled into the mansion’s garage, Sehun stirred in the backseat. Chanyeol looked over and saw that Baekhyun had silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked angry. Chanyeol didn’t comment on it. He knew it wasn’t the time. It was probably never the time.

Sehun suddenly sat upright, coughing violently. The blood from his nose was drying into a dark red streak. Baekhyun flew out of the car and popped open the back door as soon as he hit the brakes. Chanyeol stayed in the front seat, unsure of what to do. Baekhyun crawled into the back. He gathered up as much of Sehun as he could in his arms. Sehun curled up into him and spattered blood across Baekhyun’s button-down as he coughed. 

“Go get Chen,” Baekhyun snapped at Chanyeol, the panic written into every line on his face. “Shh, darling, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll make you all better. Don’t you worry.”

Chanyeol stumbled out of the car, still shocked by what was going on. Was Sehun going to die in that car? He hoped not. He really, really hoped not. He ran to Chen’s room, slamming his palm against the door. Chen opened it and leaned against the doorway, a joint between his fingers. He looked baked and annoyed. One look at Chanyeol’s face sobered him immediately.

“It’s Sehun.” 

Chen’s face fell, and he shoved Chanyeol out of the way as he raced to the garage. Chanyeol watched him dash down the hall, and he could hear the door slam shut on his way out. Chanyeol walked to Baekhyun’s room like he had seen a ghost. Perhaps he had. Sehun had certainly been white enough to have been one.

Chanyeol laid down in Baekhyun’s bed, not bothering to get out of his clothes. He waited for Baekhyun to slip into the bed with him, to tell him that Sehun was fine, that Sehun was back to being his bratty self, that Sehun was kicking the habit after this, and they didn’t have to worry about Sehun ever going out and getting himself buzzed.

Chanyeol eventually drifted off into a restless, nightmarish sleep, one filled with powder and fear and blood.

Baekhyun never came back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't comment chanyeol will be very disappointed :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay be ready the nasty is in this chapter be careful if you don't like that stuff this isn't the chapter for you
> 
> please comment idk if this one met the mark or not idk idk idk !!!

Every god in the universe must have been with him that night, because Sehun pulled through.

He had fallen asleep, clutched in Baekhyun’s arms, the boss cradling him like he was precious cargo, like he was everything in the world wrapped up in a little package and sent to Baekhyun for safe keeping. When Sehun woke up, he could faintly hear Baekhyun snoring behind him, half of his body crushed under Sehun’s weight. Sehun slowly sat up, but a pair of eager hands yanked him back down. He looked at his waist to see slender, pale, well-kept fingers wrapping around his middle, locking him in place. Baekhyun must’ve instinctively grabbed him when he felt Sehun start to move.

“Sir,” Sehun whispered, lifting one arm to wipe at the dried stream of red under his nose, now nothing more than crust. He grimaced when he took his hand away and saw the flakes. “Sir?” Sehun tried again.

Baekhyun replied with a snort and a turn of his head, but he didn’t wake up.

Sehun gently pried Baekhyun’s fingers off of his hips, doing his best not to bother the person behind him. He eventually freed himself from Baekhyun’s grasp and opened the car door. Chen must have left sometime during the night, after he had made sure Sehun was alright. The addict faintly remembered Baekhyun silently crying, refusing to sob in front of his angel, his baby, his darling boy Sehun. Baekhyun had held him the entire night, whispering words of comfort, words for no one but Sehun. Soft nothings, they were, but they were gentle and kind, so if Sehun wanted to believe they were real, then they were.

“It’s okay beautiful,” Baekhyun had cooed between ragged breaths. It was obvious he was trying to keep it together. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You don’t need to be afraid. You’ll be alright. You’re my baby, I need you, please, Sehun, please be okay.” Baekhyun had to take a moment as a coughing fit racked through Sehun’s chest. Baekhyun choked back a whimper that showed nothing more than how scared he really was.

Baekhyun blamed himself for this. If he hadn’t given Sehun the tools to feed his addiction, to dive deeper into drugs, if he didn’t surround Sehun with drug culture, the buying, the selling, the cooking, all of it that just dug into Sehun’s brain, making him think this was okay, that this was fine. If Baekhyun had been responsible, if he had a single ounce of fucking sense in his body, he would’ve shielded Sehun. He was just a kid; he shouldn’t have subjected Sehun to something like that. And to think that Baekhyun thought that he had been helping Sehun by giving him the best out there! He had been nothing but foolish to assume so. If Sehun died, the blood would be on Baekhyun’s hands.

Baekhyun tried to block the memories of when Sehun had been sold to him. It seemed like so long ago, Sehun only 15 at the time, Baekhyun not too far ahead of him. He could still see the face that Sehun wore as Yifan shot his father straight in the forehead, the blood splattering onto his face like a demonic piece of art. Baekhyun had run in and grabbed Sehun at the last minute, right before the building was blown sky high by bombs that Baekhyun had failed to defuse moments before. Sehun’s father was reduced to nothing but ashes and rubble. 

Sehun hadn’t spoken for a week afterwards.

Baekhyun had signed the warrant to deliver Sehun’s rights to himself per request of the will that Mr. Oh had left behind in case of his death. Baekhyun had personally seen to it that he was taking care of Sehun, making sure he was okay on the daily, bringing him food and water and affection. Sehun’s first words after the incident were “thank you.” The second words were “I love you.”

Baekhyun had said it back. That was the last time either of them uttered those three words again.

Back in the world away from Baekhyun’s memories, he had spent the air he wasn’t using to comfort Sehun with on apologizing, phrases being thrown around like they were cheap, like they were expendable, but Sehun knew that each word out of Baekhyun’s mouth was worth every diamond on every ring. Sehun, even in his battered state, wanted nothing more than to silence the boss with the same love he was receiving, so he did. He kissed Baekhyun, soft, weak, and Baekhyun returned it tenfold. Sehun put his hands on Baekhyun’s face and felt slick tears. He himself was close to crying too. Baekhyun started hiccupping as he sputtered out “I’m sorry”s and “It’s my fault”s. Sehun just sealed his lips with more kisses, regaining his strength like Baekhyun was the sun, and he was everything on earth that relied on it. 

Sehun didn’t know what it meant, why Baekhyun had kissed him back. He just knew that this was progress; this was a step forward from where he had been for the past years, stuck behind Chen and Chanyeol and anyone else that caught Baekhyun’s eye. He was finally the center of Baekhyun’s attention, and he wasn’t going to give that up anytime soon.

“It’s not your fault,” Sehun croaked, his voice deep and raspy. Baekhyun’s eyes leaked more than ever. Sehun tried his best to kiss away every drop. “You didn’t do this. I was stupid, I… I made a mistake, and that’s not on you to take as a burden. I’m sorry.” 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to shut Sehun up, and Sehun took it gladly. They stayed together, Baekhyun’s arms clutching Sehun with everything he had, making Sehun feel like he was in the safest place in the galaxy, right there in Baekhyun’s grasp. Sehun eventually slipped off into sleep, Baekhyun following not long afterwards. 

That had all been the night before. Sehun didn’t want to be in the car when Baekhyun woke up and realized what he’d done. He was worried that Baekhyun would grow angry that Sehun had taken advantage of him like that. He didn’t need that in his life. What he needed was food. Lots and lots of food.

Sehun shut the door to the car as quietly as he could, then made his way to the dining room. He was sure he could ring up a maid to bring him something to eat. He walked through the large oak doors (that resembled every other set of doors in the mansion) and stopped in his tracks.

Was everything in his life trying to fuck with him lately?

Chanyeol was quietly eating a bowl of oatmeal, his face downcast to the table that stretched out in front of him. He looked up when Sehun came into the room. They both froze at the same time, staring at each other like they’d never been introduced. Another bowl of oatmeal sat across from Chanyeol, untouched and still warm.

“Uh, hey,” Chanyeol greeted with a half-turned smile. Sehun’s eyebrows crinkled in disdain. “I made you some oatmeal, you know, if you were hungry.”

Sehun slowly walked forward, frowning. Chanyeol just went peacefully back to his food like the night before had never happened, like nothing between them had ever happened. Sehun sank down into the seat, his face gaunt and tired. He picked up the spoon next to his bowl and let it dig into the oatmeal. He hesitated before hunger got the best of him, and he took a bite. Poison be damned. He’d already come close to dying once, he might as well do it again. Besides, he was pretty sure Chanyeol didn’t know where Baekhyun’s poison cabinet even was. Not that Baekhyun would ever tell the other, right? Sehun was the only one he trusted to know his secrets, right?

They sat in silence, munching on apple bits that hid under the cinnamon. Sehun ate like he’d been starved all his life. When he finished and finally looked up, Chanyeol was already looking at him. He quickly broke eye contact and fiddled his thumbs under the table.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked, as though they had conversations like this all the time, as though they weren’t both fighting tooth and nail for the person still passed out in the car. 

“I feel fine, thanks.”

“How was your oatmeal?”

“Fine.”

“How is Baekhyun?”

“Fine.”

Chanyeol sighed. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, waiting for Sehun to give him at least a little snippet of what was going on. Sehun just stared blankly at him. His head was starting to throb. Chanyeol tilted his head, as if prompting Sehun to say something else. The other kept quiet.

“Why are you like this?” Chanyeol suddenly snapped, not able to take the debilitating angst that was brewing around them like a hurricane. “Why are you such a dick to me? I saved your life last night. Well, sort of. I helped. Anyways, what did I ever do to you that made you hate me so much? I barely know you!”

Sehun stood up, pushing his chair back violently. Chanyeol instinctively leaned away from the other. Sehun looked beyond mad. He looked like his head was going to blow of his neck, and steam was going to come rushing out of his ears.”You want to know what the fuck made me hate you so much?” Sehun barked, his voice lilted and still crumbling, his temples pulsing. “You think you can just waltz in and take away my spot? My dreams? My fucking life? Baekhyun saved me, he gave me shelter and food and clothes on my back. He gave me what nobody else ever could, and that was his love. You think you’ve got it so tough, going on one fucking mission and seeing one dead body, having a little pity party for yourself because you were in the same room as death, thinking that being a pussy was going to get you into Baekhyun’s pants? You know what the fuck I’ve seen? Do you know how many people I’ve watched be hung from hooks by their necks? Or have their heads fucking ripped from their bodies? Do you know how many people I’ve killed myself for that man? What the fuck have you done? You haven’t done jack shit!” Sehun’s face was turning red. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. “You weren’t there when Baekhyun had whip marks down his back, weeping into a cloth because they hurt so bad. You weren’t there when Baekhyun was kidnapped, and I had to fucking wait for him to come back, wait in agony over the fact that he might have NEVER come back. You haven’t been through shit! You’re just some bitch off the street, some baby soft shitstain that thinks he has a place in this world, with people like me and Baekhyun. You’ll never belong here, Chanyeol. You’re nothing but a piece of-”

Sehun collapsed where he stood, the pressure in his head growing too much. Chanyeol got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Sehun’s crumpled form that lay on the floor. Sehun’s eyes fluttered open; he had only passed out for a few seconds. He watched through hazy eyes as Chanyeol stood over him, looking fifty feet tall. He was sure that Chanyeol was going to kick Sehun where he lay, bash his head in and get rid of all his anger by inflicting it onto the other. Sehun supposed he deserved it. He’d been nothing but shitty to the other ever since Chanyeol had gotten there. He sort of hoped that Chanyeol would aim a blow right to his nose, right to his kidneys, right to his knees, right to his heart. 

Instead, Chanyeol did what was least expected. With the calm, gentle grace of a giant, Chanyeol leaned over and picked Sehun up.

What the fuck?

Sehun’s hands were shaking. He gripped the front of Chanyeol’s shirt with loose fingers. Chanyeol carried him to his room, where Sehun was laid onto a fresh and clean bed. Sehun instantly curled into a ball as Chanyeol wrestled the covers over his shivering form. 

“Can I get you anything?” Chanyeol asked, his voice warm and kind. Sehun blinked back tears. Why was he crying? Why was Chanyeol being so nice to him? He deserved to be hit, to be mocked, to… to be something, to be anything, just not this. He wasn’t worth this. He should’ve just been left at EXO, left to convulse and foam at the mouth, left to suffer. 

“Why?” was all he was able to reply with. The word alone sucked almost all of his energy from him. He could barely keep his eyes open.

“I don’t like you, Sehun,” Chanyeol replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “You’re a brat, you’re egotistical, and you have way too much jealousy to be healthy. Plus, you’re a dick. Like, a really big dick. I don’t hate you though, and I don’t want to see you die. That’s the last thing I need, that we all need. I think there’s something good still in there, some glimmer of the person I met when you gave me those clothes on my first day. Get some rest.” With that, Chanyeol walked out of the room. Sehun watched him go, his heart now hurting more than his head. He turned to see a note on the bedside table. He reached out and grabbed it, then flipped it open to read.

Call this number if you need anything. Even if it’s something stupid, like you need a foot massage. Okay, not a foot massage. I have my limits. Anything else is fair game though. I hope you feel better soon. 578-256-1947.

-Chanyeol

Sehun set the note down on the table, looked up at the ceiling, and let himself cry. 

\---

“We’re leaving,” Baekhyun said as soon as Chanyeol had opened the back door of the car to come and collect him. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“Where to, boss?” Chanyeol replied. He tried to keep the mood as light as possible. He didn’t need to stress Baekhyun out anymore than he already was. Baekhyun’s eyes had bags under them, his makeup smudged. Chanyeol thought he was still beautiful. 

“The range. Get in the driver’s seat. We’re going now.” 

Chanyeol didn’t question anything. He just did as he was told. Baekhyun pushed through the front seats and sat on the passenger side, looking out the window. Chanyeol didn’t say anything as he fired up the engine and pulled out of the garage. 

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked once they were on the road and Chanyeol knew where he was going. 

“You. Sehun. Everything, I guess.” Chanyeol tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to some invisible beat. Baekhyun turned to watch him. His hands were almost hypnotizing. Baekhyun found himself bobbing his head to the beat. Anything to distract him from the boy he had left behind at the manor. 

“Do you want to know what I’m thinking about?” he returned, and it was Chanyeol’s turn to look at him. 

“Sure.”

“Sehun kissed me last night.”

Chanyeol suddenly slammed on the brakes. If Baekhyun hadn’t been wearing his seatbelt, he would’ve been shot through the windshield.

“Sehun kissed you?” Chanyeol sputtered, his mouth working frantically to catch up to the thoughts racing through his brain. “Sehun, like, the Sehun that overdosed? That Sehun? He kissed you?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun replied, nodding like it wasn’t anything unusual. 

“And… and you kissed him back?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun said. Why did Chanyeol seem so stressed out about this? Baekhyun owned Sehun, in a literal sense, so he could do whatever he wanted with him, right? Besides, Sehun kissed him first, so what was the problem? “Anything to make him feel better.”

“Baekhyun, I-” Chanyeol started, but his throat was closing off. He couldn’t speak. That little bitch! Chanyeol was starting to regret everything he had done for that boy. Sehun fucking knew that Baekhyun wasn’t his to touch, and he used Baekhyun when he was weakest to get what he wanted. Chanyeol’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He’d never felt jealousy quite like this before. It ran through his veins like fire and ice, making his whole body too cold and too hot at the same time. It made him feel like a hypocrite. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.

“Chanyeol? Darling, ease off on the wheel. It didn’t do anything to you,” Baekhyun lightly joked, reaching over to pry Chanyeol’s fingers from the leather. He wasn’t able to take the other’s hands away.

“I’m going to be real with you,” Chanyeol stated, and his voice was cold, calculated. Baekhyun had never heard him talk like this before. “Don’t pull any of this “I’m your superior” bullshit with me while I’m talking. This is between us, and that means we are equals right now. I can’t… I can’t be with you if you’re going to be with other people. I know that might be new to you, but I just can’t do it. I can’t share you. I have to have you to myself, and that might be selfish, but it’s the truth. I need you, all of you, for myself. Just let me have this one thing, Baekhyun. This one thing I have you do for me, instead of me doing for you. Please.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth was open. He couldn’t believe that Chanyeol had just stood up to him like that, demanded something from him. He didn’t know what to think. Turns out, he didn’t have to, because Chanyeol was leaning over the center console and kissing Baekhyun, and Baekhyun forgot everything that wasn’t the other.

Baekhyun felt everything and nothing at once, like his body was stuck in a void that didn’t know what it wanted to do with him. He felt shocks straight through his body, and every cheesy romance movie he’d ever seen that said that sparks flew when you kissed someone you really liked suddenly became true. 

Baekhyun unbuckled his seat belt and crept onto Chanyeol’s lap. The wheel dug into his back, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Chanyeol’s hands on his hips felt like fire searing into his skin. He gave an experimental grind, and the noise Chanyeol let out almost made Baekhyun lose his shit. When they finally broke away, they were panting. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun finally said after a moment of silence. “I can do that for you. I can be yours. Yours and yours alone.”

Chanyeol never knew that any language could sound so sweet.

“On one condition,” Baekhyun quipped, and Chanyeol’s faith in everything good in the world disappeared. The boss pressed a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, then pulled away just to see Chanyeol reach forward to chase Baekhyun’s mouth. He couldn’t help the sly smile that wound its way across his face. Chanyeol’s eyes opened and they were full of desperation, like he needed Baekhyun to touch him right then or he would implode. Which he probably would. Just being real.

“What is it?” Chanyeol whispered, his voice ragged with the edge of lust. He shifted his hips so that Baekhyun was forced to grind downward, and he let out a sharp moan before clamping his mouth shut. “I’ll do anything.”

“The condition is that you watch yourself.”

“The fuck does that mean?”

Baekhyun laid a sharp smack across Chanyeol’s cheeks at that. Chanyeol’s eyes opened wide, shock written across every feature of his. He blinked once, twice, confused. “It means,” Baekhyun quipped, right in Chanyeol’s ear, “That you are to recognize your place in this, Chanyeol. You seem to have taken on a rather… dominant aura, as though you now think you’re in charge, just because you get to be close to me, be something to me. It’s like you’ve forgotten that I own you.” Chanyeol swallowed hard as Baekhyun dug his fingers beneath the collar and yanked him forward so that his lips were ghosting the other’s. Chanyeol was hardly breathing. How could he? Baekhyun was staring straight like he was about to take him down, hunt him, like Chanyeol was nothing more than a price cut at the butcher shop. Anyone in his position wouldn’t have been able to get oxygen to their brains either.

Was that why people said that their brain’s short circuited when they’re in love? Because oxygen flow ceased? Chanyeol had no idea. What he did know was that Baekhyun had just slapped him, and he knew that deep down, that probably wasn’t a good or healthy trait of a happy relationship, but he couldn’t deny that he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

Baekhyun was going to either kill him or kill his dick. He didn’t know which one was going to come first. 

“You don’t own me, at least not technically-” Chanyeol didn’t get to finish his sentence before Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around the part of his neck that wasn’t covered with his collar and had started to squeeze, softly at first, then harder until Chanyeol was gasping and grabbing at Baekhyun’s wrists. 

“You think I can’t take you in a minute? I choose to keep you free, Chanyeol, because I’m trying to be nice. You’re making it rather hard to be that when you act like such a brat. Do you understand? Who owns you, Chanyeol? Who’s initials are on this pretty little collar? Hm?”

Chanyeol’s reply was a sputter. Baekhyun let go of him and his head hit the car seat with a thud. His vision was swimming. He murmured a quick “holy shit” before squeezing his eyes shut and reopening them. Baekhyun was still sitting on his lap, looking for all the world like a god, gazing at Chanyeol with a strange mix of adoration and the need to tear the other apart. Good, that meant Chanyeol wasn’t dreaming.

“I didn’t catch that, baby,” Baekhyun purred, his lips tweaked in a smirk that Chanyeol recognized. It was the same one that Chen wore whenever he was in the meeting with Minseok’s gang. Chen must’ve learned it from the boss. “Want to say that again?”

“I said yes sir,” Chanyeol finally got out, rubbing his neck with one hand. In the rearview mirror, he could see the red imprint of fingers still on his skin. 

Baekhyun leaned over to kiss Chanyeol’s forehead, his hands resting on the sides of his face. Chanyeol let his eyes fall shut, let Baekhyun lower himself so that he was face to face, let Baekhyun kiss him in a way that wasn’t fierce or hungry or craving control, but rather, in a gentle way, a way that made Chanyeol’s mind swim with coffee cups and steam and Baekhyun sitting across from him at the dining room table, sleepy eyes and clouded head being cleansed by the soothing touch of Chanyeol’s hands running through his hair. Baekhyun bit at Chanyeol’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth, watching as they became swollen and the prettiest shade of purple.

Baekhyun studied Chanyeol’s face for a moment, looking at the desperation and the need that was etched into his face like it was painted there. He let a soft hand trail down one of Chanyeol’s cheeks, then to his neck, watching goosebumps rise wherever his fingertips went. He watched the bob of Chanyeol’s adam’s apple as he swallowed hard, trying not to disobey, trying so hard not to make Baekhyun upset with him, just trying, which is all Baekhyun could ever ask for. 

He kissed Chanyeol one more time before climbing off his lap. Chanyeol didn’t move, didn’t say a word, didn’t even bother to cover up the obvious tent in his pants. He just looked blissed out, like he’d smoked the best blunt he’d ever had. 

Baekhyun fidgeted in his seat a bit. Had he gone too far? Not that it really mattered; he’d done much much worse to Chen in the past, but… what if Chanyeol didn’t like it? What if Baekhyun just rewinded all of the progress they had made, just because he wanted to feel in control again? 

While Baekhyun was mentally breaking down, Chanyeol was floating on air. He was honestly elated that Baekhyun had taken the reigns and yanked them where he wanted them to be. All Chanyeol wanted was to obey him, to make him feel good, to make him happy. Now that he didn’t feel like he had to be the new boss in the relationship, just because Baekhyun got soft with him, he was back to his old self, and that meant letting Baekhyun do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and Chanyeol would follow like the good boy he was.

Chanyeol started the car up again and drove out onto the road. They traveled for a bit until Baekhyun suddenly blurted out what was bothering him.

“Was that too much? Like, are you okay? I didn’t- well, I did mean to do that, but I sorta got carried away, I just wanted to make sure that-”

Chanyeol cut him off by reaching over and grabbing his wrist. Baekhyun froze and watched as Chanyeol dragged his hand to his crotch and let it rest there. Baekhyun gave a little squeeze, and his mind almost shattered.

“See? You didn’t do anything wrong. Here, my safe word will be… well, we can do that red yellow green thing. If I can’t talk, then I’ll blink three times rapidly and you’ll know. Does that make you feel better?”

Baekhyun gave a sigh of relief. “Yes, that does. Thank you.”

The rest of the way to the gun range was small talk and nothings that were swept into the air like they were nothing but fragments of worlds that they weren’t supposed to know about, at least not yet. Chanyeol kept glancing at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun pretended he didn’t notice. Baekhyun’s hand had moved from Chanyeol’s pants to the other’s own hand, squeezing it gently whenever they hit a bump.

Baekhyun didn’t let go the entire 45 minute ride there. 

Not even once.

\---

Chanyeol didn’t think he’d moved so fast in his entire life.

Baekhyun had an iron grip on Chanyeol’s wrist as he bounced around the mansion like a bullet fired from the world’s most powerful gun. He tripped a couple of times trying to keep up. They raced through the house until Baekhyun arrived at his office doors, scrambling with the keys to unlock it. Chanyeol apologized to the servant they had slammed into. Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice.

“Do you want to go check on Sehun?”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol like he was an idiot. Maybe he was, but Chanyeol was okay with the way he was, so that made him a happy idiot. Fine by him.

“Does it look like I want to check on Sehun right now?”

“It looks like you want to get into your office.”

“No shit.”

“Shouldn’t we see Sehun?”

“Goddammit Chanyeol, he’s with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon right now. I called them up earlier to come take care of him because I’d be busy doing something when we got back.”

“What are you busy with doing?”

“You.”

Right as he said that, Baekhyun got the door open and rushed inside. Chanyeol followed, softly closing the heavy doors. He was slammed against said doors as soon as they were shut, Baekhyun on his tiptoes so that he could rip the buttons off of Chanyeol’s undershort. Chanyeol frantically tried to get his hands on Baekhyun, but Baekhyun pushed him away every time, his own hands choosing to do the work, to please Chanyeol. Chanyeol felt just about ready to crawl out of his skin. Every nerve in his body was on fire. 

At the range, Baekhyun had been such a sight. A gun in his hands, two strapped to his waist, shooting down the target dummies like they were nothing, like they were just objects that got in his way. He went through weapon after weapon, handling them like he was born to do so, like he had come into this world with a pistol in one fist and a Glock in the other. Baekhyun’s eyes blazed with the muzzle flash, angry and determined and excited, ready and potent and deadly.

Chanyeol’s dick never died down once. 

Chanyeol was whispering incoherence as Baekhyun got him out of his shirt, popping some of the buttons off in his haste. Baekhyun let his tongue explore Chanyeol’s caramel skin, golden perfection stretched across a plain of sculpted muscle and delicate proportions. Baekhyun’s mouth easily found a nipple and bit at it hungrily, causing Chanyeol to yelp. Chanyeol’s knees gave out a little, his body sliding down so that Baekhyun had a better angle at his collarbones. With one hand twisting and pulling at Chanyeol’s chest, his teeth went to work leaving bruises that marked a marble pattern across Chanyeol’s skin, looking like art. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun’s lips grazed a rather sensitive part of his neck. Baekhyun took note of it and dove in, sucking and licking and bruising and taking everything he wanted from the other, to the point where a bead of blood trickled out and washed down Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun was almost positive he was going to have an aneurysm.

Before he could overthink what he was doing and freak out about it, he leaned forward and licked the blood off of Chanyeol’s body, reminding him of cherry drippings on chocolate ice cream. His tongue was livid with the taste of iron and Chanyeol. His head swam with everything imaginable, and his heart beat faster than it ever had before. Chanyeol was whimpering, an absolute mess. It was hard to support his weight when his legs felt so weak, when Baekhyun made him feel so weak.

Baekhyun pulled away before he could get carried away, hurt Chanyeol more than he wanted to. He could feel Chanyeol’s pulse thrum under his fingertips, the blood and the energy and the life the other held right there for his taking. Baekhyun shook his head and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand again, leading him to the desk and the chair on the other side of the room. It was like they couldn’t move fast enough, like the universe was slowing them down by cursing them with mortal, clumsy bodies. After an infinity, they finally reached the desk, Chanyeol sprawling across papers and Baekhyun’s work, but Baekhyun didn’t care. All he cared about was the other, touching him and showing him who ran the show, who would give Chanyeol pleasure he had never felt before. Papers be damned. They could fucking wait.

Nothing was more important than Chanyeol at that moment. Nothing would ever be more important than Chanyeol at any moment, for the rest of the days that Baekhyun lived and breathed.

Baekhyun walked around the table, watching Chanyeol’s chest rise and fall with his breaths, his skin dark and beautiful with purple tattoos of Baekhyun’s making. Baekhyun eventually made his way to where Chanyeol’s legs poked out over the desk. Baekhyun crawled onto the desk, one knee around Chanyeol’s legs, the other one in between them.

“Please, Baek, please touch me,” Chanyeol whimpered, his hands dragging through his hair. His request was greeted with a sharp slap on the outside of his thigh. 

“What the fuck did I say?” Baekhyun growled, the playful glimmer he’d had in his eyes during the car ride diminished and overpowered with a heat that set Chanyeol’s insides ablaze. “Who do you think you are to start telling me what to do? I have half a mind to just leave you here and tend to yourself.”

Chanyeol’s throat felt like it was closing up. “No, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he panted. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and nodded, accepting the apology. Chanyeol watched with rapture as Baekhyun wrestled him out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Baekhyun ran a hand up Chanyeol’s body, relishing how it felt under his palms. He could almost feel Chanyeol’s life flowing through him, pumping for him. It made Baekhyun dizzy with power.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun whispered, barely audible, but Chanyeol caught it and held onto it like it was the most precious thing in the world. He wanted those words burned onto every inch of his body, every part that Baekhyun touched. Chanyeol squirmed on the desk as Baekhyun meticulously stripped away his underwear, leaving him bare. His face burned. He tried to cross his legs, but Baekhyun held them apart. 

Chanyeol nearly blacked out when Baekhyun lowered his head and gave a kitten lick to the tip of his cock. He hissed at the contact, propping himself up on his elbows as Baekhyun played with him, taunted him, teased him like he was a toy for Baekhyun’s amusement. Chanyeol’s tongue stuck out of his mouth, looking like a bitch in heat. Baekhyun watched his reactions closely, painting Chanyeol with himself, taking in as much as he could before slowly, painstakingly pulling back up. A moan ripped out of Chanyeol, no longer able to hide how turned on he was. His hips involuntarily bucked up into Baekhyun’s throat, and the boss responded by pulling away with a pop and a smack to the thigh that had been previously abused. 

“Stay still or I leave, understand?” Baekhyun murmured, his voice light and airy, his tone dripping with venom and mirth. Chanyeol wanted to bathe in his words, in his moans, in Baekhyun. Baekhyun lowered his head again and let himself get lost in the musk that rose of off Chanyeol. He breathed through his nose as he swirled his tongue around Chanyeol’s cock, Chanyeol trying his hardest not to lift his hips and disobey. Chanyeol’s thighs were flexed with the strain of self control, his toes curling as he was lost in pleasure, in the feeling of Baekhyun going down on him. His mouth spilled syllable after syllable of need and desperation, his mind hazy and dull with an air he had never felt before. Sure, Chanyeol had been sucked off before, but not like this. Not like Baekhyun. He felt like he was drowning in the best way imaginable.

Baekhyun pulled away, licking his lips as he dipped his tongue in the precum sliding down the shaft. He savored it and smiled; Chanyeol, albeit a tad salty, tasted like lemon cupcakes. 

“F-Fuck,” Chanyeol sputtered, his voice raw and scratchy. His hands itched to touch the other, to run them across pale skin full of power, a body that thrummed with immortality. “Fuck, that was…”

“Shh,” Baekhyun whispered, popping a finger into his mouth and wiping what was left of Chanyeol on his tongue. Chanyeol was going to start attracting flies if he kept his mouth open, gaping at Baekhyun for a minute longer. 

Baekhyun climbed off of the desk for a moment, only to reappear and plop himself down on Chanyeol’s lap, everything but his dress shirt and tie (that was now hanging loosely around his neck) left behind on the floor. Chanyeol swallowed hard and reached his hands out, running them under Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun knocked his head back, exposing his throat, making Chanyeol’s mind run wild. Baekhyun looked back up, then turned himself around, giving Chanyeol an excellent view of his ass.

Chanyeol would’ve cum right there if it weren’t for how excited he was to get himself inside the other.

“Well?” Baekhyun snapped, impatient. Chanyeol refocused his attention and ran a cold finger down Baekhyun’s crack, making the other shiver. Baekhyun moved back a little so that Chanyeol had better access, and then barked a cry when Chanyeol seized him around the waist and pulled him to where Baekhyun was perfectly nestled over Chanyeol’s tongue.

“Wait,” Baekhyun bit out, suddenly nervous. He turned his head so he could see Chanyeol looking up at him with a glaze over his eyes. He looked wrecked, hair spraying in every direction from his insistent tugging. “I’m too heavy. You… you can’t do this.”

“But I want to.” Baekhyun couldn’t see it, but he was pretty sure Chanyeol was frowning. “You’re not heavy at all. You weigh like, five pounds. When’s the last time you sat on someone’s face?”

Baekhyun turned away from Chanyeol’s gaze. “I’ve never done this before,” he replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, it’s just that no one ever wanted him to take a seat. He knew it was because he was big. Even Chen hadn’t offered, but then again, Chen didn’t do anything without Baekhyun’s explicit permission. The boss just never asked for it to happen. He was too insecure. What if he suffocated Chanyeol? What if Chanyeol shoved him off because he was too much?

“Hey, that’s okay,” Chanyeol soothed, using one hand to support Baekhyun’s thighs and the other to run a soothing touch up his back. Baekhyun instantly relaxed at the contact. He swore that Chanyeol had magic in his fingers. “If you don’t want to do it, we won’t. But let it be said that I really, REALLY want to do it. Only if you do though.”

Baekhyun steeled his nerves and took a deep breath before nodding his head. Chanyeol grinned and let Baekhyun settle comfortably over his mouth, giving a tentative lick across his hole. Baekhyun was clean shaven, and he tasted like soap and vanilla. Chanyeol let his tongue drag across the rim, poking it in whenever Baekhyun pushed back, desperate for more. Baekhyun was spouting incoherence, words pouring from his mouth as he whined for more, whined for Chanyeol to hurry up. Chanyeol, of course, complied, digging in deeper until his tongue was buried in Baekhyun’s ass, roaming whatever he could reach, searching and searching until he found-

“Shit!” Baekhyun yelped as he sat straight up, his body jolting with pleasure. He was panting, his hands clutched tight to Chanyeol’s thighs. He was wiggling, Chanyeol’s hands wrapped around him like a vice, like he never wanted Baekhyun to move, like he had “BBH’s Throne” written on his forehead in permanent marker. Chanyeol let one of his fingers circle the outside of Baek’s hole, dipping it in whenever he took his tongue out. He worked up to three fingers before Baekhyun was desperate to ride Chanyeol, before Baekhyun was leaping off of him and spinning around to position himself over Chanyeol’s cock. 

“Don’t we need a condom?” Chanyeol asked with what was left of his common sense. 

“Fuck a condom,” was Baekhyun’s snarky reply.

“I could have AIDS.”

“You don’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“We blood tested you when you were asleep one night.”

“What the fuck?”

“Are you always this talkative before you fuck someone?” Baekhyun snapped, getting himself ready before sinking down, the pain of a too-tight fit making him giddy, the stretch burning in the most pleasant way. He rolled his head back, his eyes tucked up into his skull, his mind going blank as Chanyeol filled him.

“Oh god,” Chanyeol grunted, unable to help himself. He pushed his hips upwards, and Baekhyun had no disregards, not saying anything except for a quick squeak followed by a long moan. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Baekhyun’s head lolled forward, like he couldn’t support its weight anymore. Chanyeol let his hands roam across Baekhyun’s body, admiring every inch of it as Baekhyun frantically fucked himself down on Chanyeol’s cock. The two of them could barely think as they were stripped to their basics, their primal instincts ripping at each other as they reveled in the sweat and the pain and the pleasure that was oh so good. Baekhyun leaned onto Chanyeol for support as he rode him, bouncing up and down like he was born to take it. 

Chanyeol got cocky and fucked into him harder, but Baekhyun ceased that with a hand to the throat and a vice-like grip. Chanyeol coughed and scrambled for purchase on Baekhyun’s body, but Baekhyun held on tighter, his eyes feral. 

“If you cum before I do, I will not touch you again,” he hissed, grinding down so that Chanyeol’s cock pressed directly into his prostate. He groaned and his face changed into one of bliss, one that Chanyeol wanted pierced into his eyelids so that whenever he closed his eyes, he would see this picture of beauty. He wanted Baekhyun to look like this forever. Dark spots danced in front of his vision, his mind going blank with nothing but Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

“Yes sir,” he choked out, and Baekhyun released him from his hold. Chanyeol gasped a breath, feeling seeping back into his skin, and his body was suddenly twice as hot, twice as needy. He bucked upwards, helping Baekhyun along, and he wrapped his fist around Baekhyun’s cock, watching it bob with tension, pink and swollen and angry red at the tip. Baekhyun panted, fucking down harder, his entire being unraveling. Fucking Chanyeol wasn’t like fucking anyone else; it was like fucking the sun, fucking the stars and everything in between. 

“Baby,” Baekhyun rasped, his voice lost to the moans spilling from his lips. “Fuck, Chanyeol, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol said, his own voice stuck with the raw energy thrumming through him, the effort of fucking Baekhyun the way he deserves; good and hard and right. “Please, sir, come on me, make me yours.”

Baekhyun bit his lip as a shudder ripped through him, his vision almost blacking out as he came, white speckling Chanyeol’s chest like paint added to a canvas after a first layer of purple had been put on it. He looked like pure and utter art.

Chanyeol stopped moving, panting hard, trying not to overstimulate Baekhyun. He was still so tight, still so wet from Chanyeol’s making; he felt like he was about to explode. 

“Good boy, such a good boy. You’re so good for me Chanyeol, so good.” Baekhyun breathed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Baekhyun climbed off of Chanyeol, and Chanyeol let out a whimper. “Oh, you want to cum too?” Baekhyun drawled, his tone dripping malice. Chanyeol nodded frantically. “Fine. Beg me for it.”

Chanyeol blanked. He’d never begged for anything before, not for money on the street, not for sex, not for drugs. He made up his mind in that moment, his decision solidifying in an instant; there was never a better time to start than now.

“Please,” he moaned, his hips thrusting into nothing. “Baekhyun, please, sir, I need you. I need you to touch me, I did what you asked, please, you said I was good! Please, make me cum. Please-”

Baekhyun leaned down to where he was right next to Chanyeol’s ear. “Cum for me then,” he whispered, and Chanyeol’s entire body racked with a fit of chills as he came, his mind shutting down as his back arched off of the table. He didn’t think he’d ever come so hard in his life.

“What do you say, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol sat up, blitzed, his eyes unfocused. “T-Thank you,” he eventually spit out, his thoughts slowly resurfacing into coherence. Baekhyun smiled, soft, stroking Chanyeol’s hair out of his eyes. He gently grabbed his arm and helped support his weight. He stood Chanyeol up as he gathered clothes up, then helped the other get dressed while yanking his own outfit on.

Chanyeol was still a giddy mess as Baekhyun walked with him back to his (Baekhyun’s? Theirs?) room. The servants watched as they walked by, and Chanyeol knew that they smelled and looked like absolute sex.

Let them stare. He didn’t mind one bit. He was wrapped around Baekhyun’s finger. He wanted everyone to know that.

Not that the dark purple flower that blossomed under his jaw didn’t give it away.

No, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i demand a comment and for 10 boxes of shortbread cookies be sent to me immediately


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel rather good about this chapter !!! I hope it's good yes yes
> 
> you know the drill by now (I'll share my cookies with you if you comment)

“Good morning.”

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open, his sight bleary with sleep. He blinked once, twice, then stretched his back. His legs ached and his skin felt sticky, like he had fallen in bed sweaty. Recalling the day before, it was pretty self explanatory as to why. Baekhyun sat up and looked to his left to see the most beautiful sight he’d ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Chanyeol lay there with his eyes half open, his mouth slightly apart, his lips soft and warm. His hair was an absolute mess, but Baekhyun thought it looked like art. Chanyeol must’ve gotten hot during the night, as he was shirtless, his caramel and cream skin coated with purple marks that had Baekhyun’s name etched into them. His collar sat gingerly around his neck, the charm sitting in the dip of his clavicle. He held a lazy smile, and everything about him screamed beauty. 

Baekhyun had to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. 

“Good morning,” he replied, a smile of his own etching its way onto his features. Chanyeol giggled and scooted closer till he was sitting right against Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun plopped back down beside him so that they were face to face. Chanyeol twined their hands together in an embrace that Baekhyun wouldn’t break even if he wanted to. Touching Chanyeol like this was everything to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol whispered, his voice dark and raspy from his rest. Baekhyun shifted so that his legs were crossed. He didn’t need Chanyeol turning him on right then. He was hurting enough as it was. 

“You. This.” Baekhyun licked his lips and noticed Chanyeol’s eyes following his movement. He grinned and reached forward to encompass Chanyeol in his embrace, in his arms, in his love. Chanyeol replied eagerly, his every movement intent on pleasing Baekhyun, making him happy, making him his. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was on top of Chanyeol, licking softly at the hickies that littered Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol was full of murmurs and moans, grinding hips and muttered nothings. Baekhyun soaked them up like he was dying in the dark, and this was the first time he’d received sunlight in years. Perhaps it was the first time. Whenever he was with Chanyeol, he felt the blood on his head swept away, the misery and turmoil and pain he had on his shoulders disappearing into the places he had come from, the places of the night. He didn’t feel like Baekhyun, the pimp and the drug dealer who made millions in won overnight, who killed just because he could. He felt like Baekhyun, the boy his mother had raised, the man the streets had molded, the person that liked to laugh and sing just like everyone else. He felt like himself.

That was the greatest gift that Chanyeol had ever given him. Not adoration or praise or need or a desperation for his touch. Not money or sex or drugs or power. Not anything that anyone had ever offered him before, not anything that anyone could have offered him before.

Chanyeol had given Baekhyun his humanity.

Chanyeol had given Baekhyun life.

Baekhyun let Chanyeol guide his body, his hips rolling languidly against Chanyeol, moans and gasps spilling from his lips like a language of their own. Light filtered through the curtains, striking Baekhyun’s body and making it glow. Chanyeol sighed and breathed with him, their bodies, their minds, their souls in sync. This wasn’t the hard fuck they’d had the day before; that was lust and gluttony and a desire deeper than any hole on earth. This was simply love, it was just that neither of them were ready to admit that to the other. For now, the slow dance of each other’s motions were enough. In the end, whatever they did, it would always be enough.

Baekhyun slid off of Chanyeol with a huff, his chest rising and falling with exertion. Chanyeol was just as wrecked next to him, his eyes glazed over and his expression blissful. If he could wake up to this every morning, he’d never leave the bed. He’d just lay under the sheets all day until he woke up again, Baekhyun pliant and giddy with a good night’s rest. It was all he could ever wish for.

“Should… should we go check on Sehun?” Chanyeol asked, his hand still laced with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun grinned and nodded. Chanyeol was so selfless, just another thing about him that Baekhyun didn’t have, that made Baekhyun learn from Chanyeol. 

“Yes, we should. We need to get dressed though. I don’t think Sehun would be too keen on us walking into his room without underwear on.”

Chanyeol laughed and slid out from under the sheets, shivering when his bare feet hit the floor. He got into the clothes from the night before as Baekhyun walked over to his closet. Chanyeol tried his hardest to not sneak a peek at Baekhyun’s ass as he walked. He failed miserably.

While Chanyeol looked like a three dollar mess, Baekhyun stepped into a priceless Hermes suit and tie, flattening his lapels as he popped in his cufflinks. He stepped from the closet looking like what everyone knew him as, but to Chanyeol, he looked just like Baekhyun. That was all he needed. Baekhyun.

The two of them stepped out of the room as Baekhyun fixed Chanyeol’s collar so that the (rather obvious, despite his best efforts) hickies on his neck were covered. They strolled together, their pinkies linked, their hearts too. Baekhyun stopped in front of Sehun’s room before Chanyeol noticed they were there, and Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s demeanor went from one of gentleness towards him to a desperate worry and love for the person behind these doors, the person Chanyeol tried his best not to despise. 

What he would admit he did despise was how quickly Baekhyun’s attention went from him to the brat that made a stupid mistake. 

He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all. 

“Sehun, angel?” Baekhyun called after he knocked softly on the door. A low grunt came from the other side. Baekhyun opened the door and poked his head in, his face falling when he saw Sehun laying in his bed, his mascara streaked down his face from tears. Baekhyun threw the door open, it bouncing against the wall from the force and almost swinging back to hit Chanyeol in the face. Baekhyun rushed forward and threw his arms around Sehun, coddling the boy’s head into his chest. Tears welled in his eyes, and Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun only ever cried so freely around him and Sehun, or possibly Chen. It gave him a sense of pride, a sense of accomplishment.

It also gave him a sense of jealousy that it wasn’t only him.

“Oh, my baby, sweetheart, how do you feel? Can I get you anything?” Baekhyun cooed, and Chanyeol tried not to throw up in his mouth. What did Baekhyun see in this guy? Sehun’s expression was a mix of elation that Baekhyun was there and satisfaction that Chanyeol had to sit back and watch as he was babied. Chanyeol thought it was the ugliest thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Better,” Sehun replied, coughing a bit. It was obviously fake, but Baekhyun bought right into it. Baekhyun patted his head and soothed him, wiping away makeup and grime. Sehun still looked annoyingly beautiful, even with the mess he was in. “I missed you last night.”

“I had work to take care of, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun swallowed through the words. He hated lying to Sehun, but that was the last thing Sehun needed to hear about. “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course not, sir,” Sehun replied in the most conniving way he could have, and it made Chanyeol sick to his stomach to watch him play Baekhyun like that. Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Sehun’s temple, stroking his hair as he whispered sweet words of comfort to the boy. Sehun smiled softly and rested his head against Baekhyun’s chest, listening to the boss’s heartbeat.

When Baekhyun went to stand up and leave, thinking that Sehun had drifted off into sleep, Sehun’s eyes snapped open and he surged forward with what energy he had to kiss Baekhyun, kiss him hard, kiss him selfish, kiss him like he could absorb Baekhyun and take him for himself. Chanyeol leapt forward, starting to bark something, but turns out, he didn’t have to. Baekhyun rested a soft hand on Sehun’s chest and pushed him away.

“B-But,” Sehun whimpered, looking like a wounded puppy. Baekhyun’s face was a mask of indifference hiding pain. Sehun could see right through it.

“You can’t just kiss me, you know that. We’ll talk more about this later, understand?”

Sehun didn’t answer. Besides Sehun being sick, Baekhyun was still Baekhyun, however, and when he reached out and yanked Sehun forward by the collar to growl out “understand?” again, Sehun quickly nodded his head and muttered a “yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Baekhyun said, his aura going right back to the overly adoring caregiver that spoiled Sehun to no end. Sehun beamed at the praise, but his cockiness had been sliced in half. He shot a glance at Chanyeol, knowing instantly what was going on, and Chanyeol decided to be a little shit, just because he could. He stuck his pointer finger into a circle his other hand made and winked at Sehun.

Sehun tried not to puke. 

“You need to get some more rest. Call Chen if you need anything, okay?” Baekhyun stroked Sehun’s hair behind his ear. “I need you to get better. We miss you around the manor. Isn’t that right, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol with sincerity in his eyes. Chanyeol gave him a hesitant thumbs up.

“Okay, come visit me later?” Sehun whined, kicking his feet a bit for extra measure. 

“Of course babydoll.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Sehun smiled and nodded. Baekhyun turned and brought Chanyeol to the door, barely catching the last words that Sehun called after him before he shut the door.

“Sir? I love you.”

Baekhyun stopped shutting the door for a moment, and Chanyeol’s world froze. Baekhyun looked terrified of what he’d just heard. He swallowed, thick, his throat dry. What was Baekhyun going to do? Sehun waited just as anxiously for a reply as Chanyeol did. 

“Goodbye, Sehun.”

Sehun watched as the door shut behind the one person he thought he still had in this world. Chanyeol watched as another door opened, one that had his name in flashing lights. Despite what Sehun was going through, despite what was the right thing to feel, all Chanyeol felt was joy. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun right there in the hallway, leaning him against the wall as he pushed against the other, needy, elated, desperate. Baekhyun responded instantly, like what had just happened was just a blip on their radar, just a tiny, insignificant bump in the road. Chanyeol knew what he was feeling made him a bad person. 

He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

\---

EXO was jumping, just like always.

Chanyeol was sitting at the bar, his heart beating with the excitement of the day he’d had. It went a little something like this: Baekhyun had an important business call while Chanyeol attempted to reduce him to a mess under the table. Chanyeol drank some really well aged wine from Baekhyun’s private cellar just because he could. He distracted Baekhyun from his work by making out with him for a good 45 minutes. He had a really deep conversation with Chen about the ethics of drug trading when Chen came in to review the markets. Chanyeol went to the garden and just sat in the grass, picking a couple of flowers and threading them in his hair. He went back inside and was told by Baekhyun that he was the cutest thing on the damn planet. Chanyeol got his dick wet for about the fourth time that day. Baekhyun said he could go out for a bit to get out of the manor. Now he was at EXO, an unlimited tab under his thumb to have whatever he wanted. He had about every drink on the counter in front of him, sipping from each one so he could taste what he’d never been able to afford prior. 

It had probably been the best day of his life.

“You’ve gotta be fucking shitting me.”

Chanyeol turned around, his head buzzing with alcohol. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were standing behind him, their arms crossed, their faces impressed. 

“Park Chanyeol, as I live and breathe,” Kyungsoo laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. Chanyeol didn’t care about their sudden enthusiasm to speak with him. He figured they were friends. Well, he and Junmyeon were friends. He wasn’t so sure about Kyungsoo.

“Hey,” Chanyeol grinned, his smile dopey. He was drunk. Definitely drunk. 

“Where the hell did you get this?” Junmyeon asked, but his tone wasn’t violent, wasn’t angry; it was amused. “Are you a whore now?”

“You fucking wish I was,” Chanyeol replied, giggling. Well, Junmyeon wasn’t wrong. He sorta had been a little slutty lately, but only with one person. 

“Big boy rising through the ranks, huh,” Kyungsoo commented, reaching out to touch the silver. He fingered the charm before letting it drop. Chanyeol studied Kyungsoo, noting a fresh bruise on his cheek. He must’ve been working earlier. He looked buffer than the first time Chanyeol had met him. His hands were littered with rings, most of them glistening with rubies and sapphires and spots of blood that just wouldn’t come off.

“What have you and the boss been up to?” Junmyeon sat beside Chanyeol, tapping the bar. Tao wasn’t there today; a pretty, skinny Chinese man with lithe wrists and delicate fingers was pouring the shots today. Tao was at his apartment, calling Sehun whenever he got the chance and getting baked to take away the regret of not helping Sehun when he could’ve. Baekhyun had given him the night off.

“Shit you’d be jealous of,” Chanyeol quipped, his smile never leaving his face. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of him. He smelled like sweat. Junmyeon smelled like gunpowder. Chanyeol smelled like Baekhyun.

“Nah, I’ve got my own bitch,” Kyungsoo snorted, and Chanyeol frowned. “Speaking of which, where the hell is he? He should’ve gone on by now.”

“Don’t call him that,” Chanyeol bit out, his brow crinkled. Who did Kyungsoo think he was to talk about Jongin like that? 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want to,” Kyungsoo snapped, his demeanor going from semi-friendly to pissed off. “He isn’t yours.”

“He’s not yours either,” Chanyeol growled, and Junmyeon put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back a little. 

“Okay, okay,” the arsonist stepped in, and the two of them looked away from each other in a fit. Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Both of you need to chill the fuck out. I’m sure Jongin will be here soon. Or should I say Jonginnie?” Junmyeon cooed at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took a fake swing at him and grumbled something about not knowing what he was talking about. 

A new dancer came out and the crowd went nuts. Chanyeol turned to see who it was, and lo and behold, it was the aforementioned Jongin, dancing his way across the stage. “Fxxk You” by Gain was playing, and Jongin looked more than good up there. He looked like he was glowing. Kyungsoo started bouncing his leg to the beat, whistling and grinning like a dog. Chanyeol had to look away. The glint in the boxer’s eye disgusted him more than any guts and gore could.

When Jongin was done (much to the disappointment of the crowd, who chanted for an encore), he sauntered his way over to where Chanyeol and the others were sitting. He was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, his coffee skin beautiful in the low lights of the club. His eyes were rimmed with kohl; he looked deadly. Kyungsoo seemed to eat it up.

“Hi baby,” Jongin purred as he plopped himself down on Kyungsoo’s knee. Kyungsoo leaned forward and licked a bead off of Jongin’s neck. Chanyeol forced himself not to throw up.

“You looked fantastic, as always,” Kyungsoo stated, stroking Jongin’s back. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“You know I only perform for you,” Jongin said back, and Chanyeol almost got up and left. Were Baekhyun and him like this? He hoped not. 

“Why don’t you go and get cleaned up, then meet me back at the house, hm?”

“Okay daddy,” Jongin chirped and hopped off of Kyungsoo. He gave the fighter’s bruised cheek a light kiss before shouting a quick “Hi Chanyeol!” and scurrying to the dressing rooms. 

“He fucking calls you daddy?” Chanyeol barked, irritation in his voice. It wasn’t that the daddy thing bothered him, it was that it was Kyungsoo who was being called it. 

“Got a problem with that?” Kyungsoo snapped, and the bartender came over to split the two of them up. He must’ve been watching them bicker and was getting tired of it. 

“You two need to separate before I kick you both out,” he said, shooing Kyungsoo away from the bar. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and got up, dragging Junmyeon with him. Chanyeol sighed and went back to his bounty of drinks, a new one the bartender had whipped up for him being slid across the counter for Kyungsoo’s troubles. Chanyeol smiled his thanks and drank it, the sweet taste of coconut and rum bathing his tongue.

“You must be Baekhyun’s new toy,” the bartender commented, a sly smirk on his face. Chanyeol shrugged and tucked back into his alcohol. The man serving hustled off to go take care of another customer before coming back and trying to talk to him again. What was this guy’s deal? He’d been hovering all night. 

“Look,” Chanyeol slurred, his mind feeling heavy. It was probably just the drinks. “I know you’re just doing your job and looking for tips, but I just want to get wasted and go home. I’ve had a really good day. Let’s keep it that way. I’ll make sure someone sends you some money, okay?” He knew he was being a dick, but he couldn’t really help it. He was practically floating, and this person was sort of killing the vibe. 

“I just came over to tell you that you had a phone call,” the bartender sighed, seeming annoyed. Chanyeol perked up and took the phone from the man.

“Darling?” Baekhyun’s voice cut through the fog of Chanyeol’s thoughts like a knife through butter. He instantly smiled and giggled, the buzz in his stomach intensifying. 

“Hi handsome,” Chanyeol said back, drumming his fingers on the table. It came out more like “Hee habson.” Baekhyun chose to ignore it.

“When are you coming back? It’s getting late, and I need to take care of something. I’d like you to be there. Can you be home within the hour?”

Chanyeol blinked and slowly shook his head. He was starting to feel a little funny, like the alcohol was thickening his mind, his blood, his being. The world swam in front of him. He tried to blink it away, but it wouldn’t stop. He took the drink from the bartender to try to wash it away, but it only hit him even harder. This had never happened to him when he used to drink with Jongin. What was going on?

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, his tone concerned. Chanyeol could hear him but couldn’t respond. His tongue… hurt. So did his head. And his fingers. 

The last thing Chanyeol remembered before his head hit the bar was the phone dropping from his hand and the bartender reaching for it before meticulously pressing the end call button, his eyes no longer that of a cheerful man looking for extra cash, but that of a hunter, a killer.

Chanyeol’s heart thrummed with terror before the world disappeared.

\---

Baekhyun knew what had happened the minute Chanyeol hung up. His phone buzzed with a single message from Yixing, one he didn’t want to read, never wanted to read ever again in his life.

I didn’t see him come in. I never even knew he was around. Luhan’s here. He has Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was oddly serene about what was happening. He calmly stood up, calmly walked out of his office and down to the gun cache in the basement, and calmly picked out two handguns and two automatics, a knife, and his favorite weapon; the five inch Bowie his father had given him for his tenth birthday. He was calm when he went to Chen’s room and asked him to get dressed, to come along with him on a job. He was calm the whole way to his garage, deciding to take a quieter method of transportation, i.e. one of his cars that didn’t rev like crazy when he punched it. He was calm as he peeled out of the space, headed straight for where he knew Chanyeol to be. He had maybe an hour to get there.

Who knew what they could do to his angel in that amount of time?

Baekhyun calmly didn’t want to think about it.

His mind screamed with his mistake. He should’ve know that when he took Yifan out, Minseok was going to know about it one way or another. He should’ve known that Minseok would pull some bullshit like this, take something from Baekhyun that he truly cared about. That was the danger of having Chanyeol around; he was a weak spot on Baekhyun’s web, a loose brick that could send the whole empire toppling down. Why hadn’t he seen this coming? He should have never let Chanyeol go out, at least not alone. If Chanyeol was hurt, it was on his own hands. 

Those hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were stark white.

He blocked out all of the thoughts that he knew Chanyeol must’ve been thinking. Why had Baekhyun done this to him? Were these people going to hurt him? Was he going to die? Baekhyun swallowed hard, his throat dry. His fingers itched to pull every fiber of Minseok’s being out through his fucking teeth. He was going to kill that man. Eventually. At least after Baekhyun got his darling back.

Minseok was NOT going to take this away from him. He was not going to let his rival snatch everything good and pure in his life. Baekhyun had lived in darkness for the past years, and when he finally had a ray of light, someone thought they could snatch it for themselves? Not on his watch. Never on his watch.

Baekhyun silently pulled into the desolate parking lot of the massive warehouse that blinked “Chicken Pickin’” in neon pink lights. It was one of Minseok’s holding stations out of Korea, where his main ones were in China. The locals just thought it was a factory. Anyone in the underground knew better. 

The tires crunched on the gravel as he parked and slid out, his knives up his sleeves, his guns strapped tight under the overcoat he had thrown on. He walked to the doors, the two guards regarding him with curiosity. He kept his head low and his hair in his face so that they couldn’t see him. 

“Are you lost, little man?” one of the guards sneered. They were his last words on earth. Baekhyun slid the knives out from their hidings spots and sliced straight through both of their throats, blood spurting onto his clothes. He grimaced; this suit wasn’t cheap, and it would cost a fortune to dry clean it. The men made no sound as they slid down the wall, a soft gurgle escaping their lips as they tried to speak but couldn’t, since Baekhyun had slashed their vocal chords. Baekhyun leaned down and snapped off the card on the guard’s belt, then slid the door open with it. He walked inside, shutting the door, leaving the other two to their grisly deaths.

He felt nothing in the face of their pain. All he felt was the need to get to Chanyeol.

Chen and him stalked down the halls, the red glow of the safety lights flashing across Baekhyun’s face, making it take on a ghastly look. He looked like a reaper, come to take what he wanted, whether it be lives or bodies. He looked, simply, like death itself.

He stopped by a door and huddled against the frame when he heard voices. They spoke in hurried Chinese before a man started discussing something in Korean. 

“Stop sniveling,” it barked, and Baekhyun instantly recognized Luhan, his girliness disappearing in an instance as a prowess took over him. He had a manic glint in his eye as he spoke. Chanyeol coughed from behind the gag and tried to suck up the pain from where they had dislocated his shoulder. 

“Luhan,” another voice now, cold, calculated. It held no mirth, no mercy. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to jump out and just shoot the two of them. Regardless of his need to have Chanyeol, he still had made a deal with the other mobster; he needed that land, and he needed it bad. “Let me work for a bit, hm?” Baekhyun didn’t miss the way Chen stiffened when he heard the voice. Baekhyun was banking everything he had on that stiffness.

Luhan stepped back and let Minseok stride towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol frowned and tried to scoot away, but Luhan stood behind him and blocked his path. Dainty fingers gripped his shoulders with the force of a bear. Chanyeol winced at the contact.

“We’re going to try this one more time, Chanyeol. You are going to tell me where Yifan’s body is, and I am going to see to it that you leave here with your life. I’ll send you back to your beloved, and you won’t remember any of this. If you continue to disobey, you will die. Is that clear?”

Chanyeol blinked twice and nodded. He didn’t make a sound. Minseok held out a small carving knife and let it run along Chanyeol’s collarbones. Chanyeol shivered, goosebumps raising wherever the blade touched him. 

“I’ll ask again.” Minseok’s face held no emotion, no slip. He meticulously cut the gag off of Chanyeol’s mouth so he could answer. Minseok leaned in close, his breath smelling like sage. “Where is Yifan’s body?”

Chanyeol, in turn, spit in his face.

Minseok stepped back and smiled. The smile wasn’t happy, it wasn’t gleeful, it wasn’t thrilled that he had saliva dripping down his nose. It was nothing but menacing. It was nothing but death.

Minseok wiped away the drool and flicked it on the ground. Chanyeol licked his lips, sweat spilling down his forehead. He knew he was fucked. He knew he would probably die. He knew that, and he still wasn’t willing to give up Baekhyun like that, betray him for the sake of his own wellbeing. He wouldn’t belittle Baekhyun’s trust; it was something he had earned, and he was going to hold onto it for dear life.

Minseok flicked a new knife from his pocket, one with a wicked point that gleamed in the dim lights. He popped Chanyeol’s collar off, tossing it to the side. The metal scraping the concrete ground as it skid across the floor made Baekhyun cringe. Minseok began carving the dragon of his gang directly onto Chanyeol’s neck, blood flowing from the nics. Minseok grinned, manic, and Chanyeol was quickly realizing that Baekhyun might not be the only one on this planet to illicit pleasure from other people’s pain. When it was Baekhyun, it was tolerable. With anyone else? It made him sick.

The burn of the mark hissed on his neck, and Minseok smeared his hand in it before smacking Chanyeol across the face. A bright red print was left on his cheek. Chanyeol bit his lip and kept his mouth shut. 

“Where the fuck is he?” Minseok growled, his demeanor starting to slip, his anger starting to rise like the tide. He wasn’t asking; he was demanding. “Where the fuck is my assassin? Do you know who the fuck I am? What I could do to you?” Minseok’s lips were curled above his teeth, a snarl fit for a predator, a killer. Luhan simply swayed back and forth in the background, watching the scene and waiting his turn.

“If you don’t tell me now, I’ll cut that fucking tongue out of your mouth,” Minseok snapped. Chanyeol stuck his tongue out and waited. 

“Taking someone’s toy is often frowned upon in this society, Minseok. I thought you were more charismatic than that.”

Minseok’s head whipped up to see Baekhyun standing in the doorway, Chen’s head locked in his arm with a gun to his head. Baekhyun’s other hand held a knife to Chen’s stomach. Baekhyun kicked Chen’s knee forward so that he stumbled into the room, Baekhyun right behind him. 

Minseok stood up straight, the knife still hovering over Chanyeol. If Minseok lunged, he could easily take out Chanyeol’s left eye with just a swing. Luhan had frozen in surprise when Baekhyun had appeared, but he moved and went for the arm that had the gun. Baekhyun shot him in the leg three times until the Chinese boy was wailing. 

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll silence you for the rest of your life,” Baekhyun commanded, and Luhan’s cries were reduced to whimpers. He turned back to Minseok, who was still staring in shock. Chen was shaking. Baekhyun had never threatened him like this, had never held him at gunpoint. Chen was just the middleman, Baekhyun’s personal whore, the cook and the smuggler. He never really had to be involved in anything. 

“Now,” Baekhyun began, a fake cheerfulness to his tone. Minseok bit back the urge to kill everyone in the room. “You have something I want. I have something you want. We’re going to make a trade, just like we always do. We’re going to work this out like businessmen, not savages. Isn’t that what we are?”

“You know very fucking well that we are nothing more than murderers and thieves,” Minseok barked, his eyes full of fury. How dare Baekhyun threaten the only thing that mattered to him anymore after taking away his prized worker! Minseok hadn’t done anything to him; what right did Baekhyun have? None was the answer. “I just have the gall to admit it.”

“Oh please, you think I haven’t done worse than whatever your nastiest endeavour is? You’re not shit compared to me, Minseok, and you never will be. However, we are partners in this game, and I’m sick of you breaking the rules.”

“I broke the rules?!” Minseok roared, his face red with anger. Chanyeol and Luhan both flinched. “You stole my fucking assassin and then skinned him alive! You had no right to do that, no fucking motive other than to piss me the fuck off-”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Minseok,” Baekhyun drawled, playing bored. Minseok’s mouth slammed shut as he listened. “Yifan killed my main connection in America. You didn’t think I would notice? All of my assets from there are depleted. You have free roam of the country because of what Yifan did. That’s what you wanted, what you needed; I’m not an idiot. I know you ordered that hit, so I took the liberty to order my own. It’s not my fault the target was your precious assassin.”

Minseok swallowed hard and shook his head. His temples throbbed. “Fuck you,” he muttered, but Baekhyun heard him. Baekhyun always heard him.

“Original,” was his reply. 

Minseok started forward, but the barrel of the gun was trained right to Chen’s jugular. One bullet and he was done for. Minseok stopped in his tracks. “Think about what you’re doing, Baekhyun,” he said, his tone calm. He looked like a pot ready to boil over, but the violence hadn’t been unleashed yet. “Think about what this means for us. As business partners, I mean.”

“I have,” Baekhyun stated, shrugging his shoulders. Chanyeol noticed how calm he was, like he was there to make a deal, to make a bid or a bet or a trade. He didn’t really like feeling like property in this sense. Then again, he wasn’t going to say anything. At least not when he was facing death straight in the face. “Here’s the deal, Minseok. You give me Chanyeol, I give you Chen. You send Chen back to me after a week, as per your contract. Either you give me Chanyeol now, or I kill Chen. Simple as that.”

“For fuck’s sake, can’t you use his real name for once?” Minseok said, exasperated. “Jongdae, baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

A crack in Baekhyun’s front reared its ugly head at those words. “Did I fucking hurt him?” he barked. “What the fuck have you done to Chanyeol then? You think I can’t see the blood from here?”

“I’m fine,” Chen choked out, giving Minseok a weak smile. His eyes were pleading. He knew Minseok wasn’t like Baekhyun; his love was stronger than any business deal, any strength within his empire becoming irrelevant when Chen had anything to do with it. Chen was the glue that kept Minseok together, kept him from falling apart. Without Chen, Minseok was essentially nothing. 

Baekhyun knocked Chen over the head, silencing him with one blow. Chen squeaked and shut his eyes, tears welling in them before he could stop them. Minseok flinched at the contact but did not move. “Well?” Baekhyun asked, growing impatient, tired. “Do we have a deal, Minseok?”

The silence in the air that followed was thick, heavy, dreadful. Chen watched in anticipation, in terror, waiting to see if Minseok would take the upper hand he had been given and throw it away, leaving it all behind for Chen’s sake, Jongdae’s sake. Chanyeol sat still, his muscles sore, his wrists burning with rope, his mind clouded with blood loss. Luhan clutched his leg, still softly crying, red seeping from under him. Baekhyun simply waited.

“Fine.”

Minseok walked over to Chanyeol, feeling the gun trained on him. He sawed at Chanyeol’s bonds, letting him free. The taller stood up shakily, stumbling over to Baekhyun and leaning against the far wall. Baekhyun sneered, a smirk that was thirsty, dangerous. He shoved Chen forward, letting him fall into Minseok’s open arms. Minseok instantly enveloped him, keeping him close as he watched Baekhyun step over to where the collar sat on the floor, his boots leaving behind footprints from the gore that Luhan bathed in. The boss picked it up, wiped it on his suit, then walked to Chen, who was still shaking in Minseok’s arms. Still loyal under oath to Baekhyun’s law, he stepped away from Minseok. Baekhyun spun him around, popped the collar off, then snapped the silver one in place. He pushed at Chen’s back so that he tripped back to Minseok, then walked over to where Chanyeol stood.

“Come on,” he whispered, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his own after he put the collar in his pocket. Chen sobbed into Minseok’s chest as they left, and Minseok made sure to keep a careful hand over where Chen’s tattoo sat. If Baekhyun saw it, he would shoot both of them. He would have no mercy.

Chanyeol followed in stunned silence as Baekhyun led him out of the complex. Any guard they encountered, Baekhyun shot them point blank in the center of the forehead. His eyes held nothing in them when he did it; not the light they had when Baekhyun had slit Yifan apart, not the glee or the manic power that shone in them like diamonds. They held, in all truth, nothing.

Chanyeol thought that was what scared him the most.

In the car, Baekhyun drove. Chanyeol sat in the passenger seat, silent. He was trying his hardest not to bleed on the fine Italian leather. Baekhyun kept his eyes on the road, his features still. He had blood speckled on his cheeks like stars. After half an hour, the two of them broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time, and then silence fell over them again. For a few moments, they were still, but after a bit, they both burst into laughter. Chanyeol had to wipe away tears with a shaky hand. 

“What are you sorry for?” Baekhyun asked him through giggles. Chanyeol shrugged but stopped when he felt how badly his shoulder hurt. 

“For, you know, being stupid. I should’ve known those drinks were drugged. I wasn’t even ordering them.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but his good-natured smile stayed. “You weren’t stupid. You couldn’t have known. If anything, I should’ve been more careful. I didn’t think Minseok was still in the area. I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I should’ve been there sooner.”

“You did what you had to do,” Chanyeol replied, shaking his head in disagreement. “I’m just glad you came in the first place.”

“Of course I came,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I have?”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol shrugged, then winced in pain once again. 

“Then there you go.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

They drove in the quiet once again. The air was sweet with the night, an unusually warm breeze sweeping in from over the mountain, the world spinning like it was just for them. The stars were beautiful; to Chanyeol, Baekhyun beat out every single one of them. His neck felt naked without a collar. Was Baekhyun going to give him Chen’s? Or would he get his own? He didn’t know, but he missed the weight of the metal settling just right on his skin. His next words had to be careful.

“Baekhyun?” he asked, twiddling his thumbs. Baekhyun reached over and took his hand, forcing him to stop. Chanyeol blew out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yes, darling?” Baekhyun answered, his face soft, his cheeks a flushed red with the night’s adventure. They reminded Chanyeol of apples, the crisp kind his mother would buy from the markets in Gangnam when he was younger. He wanted to take a bite.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Baekhyun looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled, then nodded his head yes.

“Okay, what’s your secret, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun quipped, amusement in his voice. 

“I think I love you.”

Baekhyun resisted the urge to slam on the brakes. Chanyeol wasn’t wearing a seatbelt; he would’ve shot straight through the window. His heart felt like it was going a mile a minute, his breath coming short. He didn’t say anything back.

Chanyeol tapped his foot to an uneven beat, his mind beating him up with his idiocy. ‘You stupid motherfucker,’ it told him, and he tried his best to keep it quiet, but it wasn’t working. His conscious would not shut up. ‘Why the fuck would you say that? You scared him off. Great job, dumbass.’

They pulled into the garage sometime later. Baekhyun got out, walking into the manor with Chanyeol at his heels. There were no words exchanged.

Baekhyun led Chanyeol to the right wing of the house, then into a room full of sterile medical equipment, cabinets full of medicine (both legal and illicit), and other things that most people would find in a hospital. Baekhyun let Chanyeol sit down on a padded couch, the paper crinkling under him as he sat. Chanyeol studied the room. He figured that a lot of people must have gotten hurt on their missions or just around the house, so Baekhyun made sure to take care of them. That was nice.

Baekhyun slid Chanyeol out of most of his clothes, then went about cleaning him up. He placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm, and a quick “1, 2, 3,” snapped the bone back in place. Chanyeol bit back a scream. Other than that, Baekhyun was quiet as he worked. Bloodied cotton balls lay in the trash can next to Baekhyun as he took care to clean the dragon marking on Chanyeol’s neck. It made Baekhyun’s insides burn just looking at it. 

After Baekhyun was finished, he left Chanyeol to go get something, then came back moments later with a soft pair of pajamas. He slipped them onto Chanyeol with care, making sure not to agitate his wounds. He made Chanyeol drink three cups of water to flush the rest of the drugs out of his system, then walked with Chanyeol to where his room was.

Chanyeol tried to split off from Baekhyun to head to his room, but before he got far, a gentle hand laced its way across his wrist. He stopped and turned around, his eyes confused, his heart thrilled. 

“Are you not going to come to bed with me?” Baekhyun asked, his voice quiet. He sounded hurt, wounded, his eyes playing a different tune than his upright stature, one that was trying to make him strong, tough, without weakness, but his face gave everything away.

“Um, I didn’t know you wanted me to.” Chanyeol swallowed.

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?”

Chanyeol was at a loss for words, so he shrugged. He seemed to be doing a lot of shrugging lately. “I don’t know,” he stammered.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Baekhyun sighed, tugging at his arm. Chanyeol gave way and followed suit, sliding under the sheets with Baekhyun, Baekhyun never letting go of his wrist. He slid his fingers down so that they were entwined with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol gave the other a gentle squeeze, reassuring, comfortable. 

He was half asleep when Baekhyun began to talk. He instantly woke back up, but he pretended to still be lost in his dreams. He didn’t know if he was supposed to be hearing any of what Baekhyun was saying, but he wouldn’t miss it for the world. He didn’t want Baekhyun to stop because he realized that Chanyeol could hear him.

“I’m really proud of you,” Baekhyun started, then hesitated before continuing. He sounded like every word was a struggle, every syllable meaning strife. “I… I couldn’t have asked for better. You did so well today, staying silent, being loyal. I’m sorry that you were taken; that’s my fault, and it won’t happen again. I just can’t bare the thought of not having you, not seeing you and touching you and being with you. I can’t stand that I almost lost you. I swear on my life that I will never let something like that happen to you again.”

Chanyeol rested his chin on Baekhyun’s head, trying to make it look like he was doing it in his sleep. Baekhyun snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss to the carving that his skin bore. 

After a few moments, Baekhyun let out a stuttered breath, one that Chanyeol couldn’t have mistaken for anything but crying. Baekhyun was shaking, his body reverberating with his sobs. Chanyeol stayed silent but pulled him closer, tucking him into himself like he could merge their bodies together. Baekhyun wiped furiously at his tears. He was livid with himself; how could he have ever left Chanyeol on his own like that? How could he put him in that position, put him in danger, put him in jeopardy of his life? The droplets were hot with anger and something that Baekhyun hadn’t felt in a long time.

Fear.

He was terrified. His hands clutched at Chanyeol, trying to keep him as close as he could to the other. His nails dug uncomfortably into the the caramel skin, but Chanyeol didn’t care. Chanyeol would bleed and bleed and bleed for Baekhyun, if it meant that all his body had to give would make Baekhyun happy. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Baekhyun repeated, his heart beating in sync with Chanyeol’s. He hiccuped. “I want nothing more than to keep you safe. I would give you the world. I know you can’t hear any of this, but it makes me feel better that I’m saying it. I know you’d understand.”

Chanyeol shifted so that his and Baekhyun’s faces were right next to each other, their noses bumping together. Baekhyun let out a sad laugh, one that was layered, with the top amusement and the bottom angst. He sighed, his warm breath tickling Chanyeol’s cheek. He smelled like vanilla, as always. 

“There’s one more thing,” Baekhyun said, gaining a little confidence. “In the car, you said… well, you know what you said. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I shouldn’t have. I just got scared, or shocked, or whatever the hell. Fuck, I didn’t mean to act like an ass. I know I probably hurt your feelings, which is crazy, because I would never care about hurting someone’s feelings unless they’re yours. You’ve changed me, Park Chanyeol, for what I hope is for the better. You’ll either be my greatest victory or my biggest downfall. I don’t care either way. As long as you’re mine, that’s enough. I’d walk through hell to get to you.”

Baekhyun shifted onto his side so that he was curled up next to Chanyeol, the other’s arm draped around his waist. He felt comfortable. He felt safe. For the first time in forever, despite the mansion, despite everything he had done to get it, he finally felt at home. 

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s breathing even out and figured he had gone to sleep. As he slid off into his own mind, he heard Baekhyun say one thing that would bounce in his head for years to come. Turns out he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, because he would be forever awake, thinking about what Baekhyun had whispered to the still air of the bedroom, to the secrets of the shadows, to Chanyeol.

“I think I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment it'll make me really happy and motivated also if you've commented before thank you I love you


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick warning this chapter gets pretty dark at the end and also there is smut in this like a lot of it 
> 
> please comment if you want to !!! it makes me really happy and motivated to keep writing !!!

It had been two weeks, and Baekhyun still hadn't said those precious three words to Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol didn't mind. He knew that Baekhyun loved him. He didn't have to hear it out loud (even though it would be nice). He could see it in the little things that Baekhyun went out of his way to do for him. There was coffee on the bedside table for him every morning, steaming and light and sweet. Baekhyun could just get a maid to make it, but he always crawled out of bed early in the day to go make it for Chanyeol, his bare feet plopping on the wood as he walked back down the hall, careful not to spill it. The sound was on Chanyeol's top five favorite noises. It was right under the moans Baekhyun made when he was three fingers deep and pressing right on his prostate.

That was definitely sound number one. 

It wasn't just the coffee either. It was asking Chanyeol to text him when he got wherever he was going, solely to make sure he had arrived safely. It was stroking Chanyeol's hair when he was sleepy with a gentle hand, a hand that could maim and murder and destroy all in one stroke, a hand that would never implement harm to him. It was making sure Chanyeol ate well every night, making sure that Chanyeol was clean, making sure Sehun kept his attitude in check. It was the soft way Baekhyun kissed him when they were both half awake, blissed out and calm, an angel's breath on their lips. It was the harsh way that Baekhyun kissed him when he was stressed out from work, shoving Chanyeol up against a wall and kissing down his chest, marking him and claiming him as the boss's own. 

Oh, it was one more thing, too. The most important part of it all, perhaps, at least to Chanyeol. One little token of Baekhyun's love that Chanyeol would cherish for what he thought would be the rest of his life.  
He had a new collar now. Gold, shiny, beautiful, engraved with his name, dotted with a charm. On the inside, where it had once stated his title, was inscribed "Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun's Lover."

When Baekhyun had given it to Chanyeol, they hadn't left their room for two days.

Chanyeol played with the charm as he watched what Baekhyun did best; manipulate, deceive, get his way no matter what, the usual. They were in a meeting with another gang out of Insan, one run by a man named Kim Namjoon. Chanyeol had never seen him before, but Baekhyun and Namjoon seemed to be rather well acquainted. They spoke with ease, but there was an odd tension between them, like they were enemies, but not quite. Namjoon's crew were very well put together; they all wore tight-fitting black suits, each one of them prettier than the next. Chanyeol thought about Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, thought about how dirty they were. He wondered if Namjoon mandated for his workers to shower before they went anywhere. He wondered if Baekhyun should start mandating that too. 

"Joon, come on," Baekhyun drawled, swirling his scotch in the glass. The ball of ice made a dull clinking against the cup. "All I want is the money. We don't have to make this hard."

"The money isn't due for two more days," Namjoon stated, one eyebrow cocked. The man that stood behind him was breathtaking, and Chanyeol found it hard to pay attention to the one speaking and not the beauty next to him. His lips were so full, so nice, and his cheekbones were cast with shadows of long eyelashes, his skin perfect. 

"Seokjin, baby, go get me my checkbook, would you?" Namjoon sighed. Chanyeol tuned back in to the conversation when he saw Seokjin move. Baekhyun must've gotten his way, because Seokjin bowed and left the room, followed by a younger boy that was all muscle and hard edges. Chanyeol was pretty sure his name was Jungkook.

As Baekhyun went to get a pen from one of his own men, he dropped it. Chanyeol jumped in to get it, picking it up with ease and placing it back on the table. An idea zipped through his head, one that he couldn't shake as Baekhyun and Namjoon continued their conversation. Chanyeol sunk to his knees, looking for all the world like he was going to pick something else up, and then he stayed there. He crawled under, avoiding tailored pants and polished shoes until he was positioned right in front of Baekhyun, Baekhyun's crotch within easy reach.

Chanyeol was going to get in so much trouble for this. 

Baekhyun glanced down at Chanyeol, scooting his chair back a little so he could see Chanyeol from down below. Chanyeol turned on his innocence, his eyes wide and pearly, ignorance is bliss written all over his face. Baekhyun's own expression hardened when Chanyeol's hands slinked up his trousers, fiddling with the snaps around his waist.

While Namjoon was talking to one of his other men, someone named Hoseok, Baekhyun hissed for Chanyeol to get out and rejoin the meeting. Chanyeol just smiled and shook his head no. Baekhyun grabbed a fistful of Chanyeol's hair, his eyes lit with a mixture of annoyance, lust, and something Chanyeol couldn't recognize. 

"If you don't get the fuck out from under there, you will be punished, Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispered, then instantly replied to a question Namjoon had asked, as though he had been paying attention the entire time. While Baekhyun was distracted, Chanyeol worked his pants open and yanked them down, causing Baekhyun to shiver when he was exposed to the cold air. Even though he was pissed that Chanyeol was messing with him while he was working, it was only in his head that he held this emotion. His dick, it seemed, was feeling excited instead.

Chanyeol grinned as he took Baekhyun's cock in his hands. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head, Baekhyun twitching at the feeling. Chanyeol loved Baekhyun's cock; it was short but thick, just long enough to reach where Chanyeol needed it to, but not so long that it was uncomfortable, and the girth made everything worth it no matter what the size. It was pretty and pink, with a blue vein that throbbed whenever Chanyeol did something right. If it was up to him, Chanyeol would have Baekhyun's dick in his mouth any time of the week, the month, the year. He loved it, craved, might even have been addicted to it. The heavy musk of vanilla and Baekhyun always drifted through Chanyeol's mind, making him dizzy, heady. He could never get enough of it.

Baekhyun, in the meantime, while Chanyeol was having a wonderful time messing with him, was doing everything he could to keep his sanity and not take his boyfriend where he stood (sat? kneeled?). Namjoon was shooting off figures faster than he could keep up with. He nodded when he thought was appropriate, tried his best to understand the figures the other mobster was spitting, but it was rather hard when Chanyeol was teasing him by licking up and down his shaft, driving him crazy. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to stay calm, but it was near impossible. He wanted nothing more than to yank Chanyeol up by the collar and crash their lips together, take him right there on the damn table in the middle of his meeting. If he didn't need the money Namjoon was currently writing him up, he would've done just that. 

"Are you sure you can't extend the deadline?" Namjoon asked, his fingertip swirling around the edge of his own glass. 

"I'm positive," Baekhyun replied, a bead of sweat forming on his temple. He gave Chanyeol a nudge with his foot to hurry up, do something, anything before he got to his breaking point. "If you could just si-"

Baekhyun's words were effectively cut off when Chanyeol sunk down over his cock, the tip pressing into the other's throat. Baekhyun let out a soft groan, slamming his mouth shut when he heard it escape. Two of Namjoon's men, Taehyung and Jimin, looked at each other with a smirk. Everyone else looked concerned. Baekhyun scratched the nape of his neck and swallowed the rest of his moans as Chanyeol slid his tongue over the vein that pulsed with need. 

"Sir? Are you alright?" one of Baekhyun's men asked. The boss waved him away before he could get too close to see what was actually going on. 

"I'm fine," Baekhyun huffed, blinking slowly. He felt like he was moving through sludge, pleasure wracking his senses, making it hard to think. "I guess I'm just not feeling well."

"If you need to step out..."

"No!" Baekhyun barked, making everyone lean back from his words, as though he had threatened them with a weapon. 

"Baekhyun," Namjoon started, a frown crawling across his face. Baekhyun grunted in response. "If we need to continue this some other time, that's fine. If you could just give us a little more time, we can do this next week?'

"You owe me money, Namjoon," Baekhyun growled, his voice raw. It sent a chill down Chanyeol's spine. Baekhyun was doing his best to keep his hands off of Chanyeol to avoid suspicion, which gave Chanyeol free will to do whatever he wanted. He dug his tongue into Baekhyun's slit, something he knew drove the other up a wall. Baekhyun bucked involuntarily, letting his eyes slip shut before snapping them open and listening to Namjoon's rebuttal. 

"Just give me a week, that's all I ask. You can double the interest rate, you know I'm good for that too. I just need more time," Namjoon pleaded, seeming a bit desperate. Baekhyun tilted his head, trying to stay in character, stay in control of himself. He both hated and loved that Chanyeol could take him apart like this, string all his nerves and fibers and being out into the open with just a glance, a whisper, a touch. He fought to keep his wits, working his hardest to tune in to the conversation and still take command of the room.

"You have three days," Baekhyun stated, his words final. Namjoon nodded and swallowed, thick, his adam's apple bobbing. Baekhyun's eyes followed it, doing anything he could to stay in the real world, to stay out of the space in his mind that he reserved for Chanyeol, the place where the sun shone 24 hours and nothing could hurt him, the place where there was only pleasure, never pain. 

"I can get it to you," Namjoon started, but his voice was hesitant. Baekhyun picked up his drink to take a sip and almost dropped it. His hands were shaking. "I'll meet you again next Friday. Thank you for seeing me." Namjoon pushed his chair away and stood up. Baekhyun scooted forward so that Chanyeol couldn't be seen. The sudden motion caused Chanyeol to force himself down onto Baekhyun's cock, his throat gagging as he tried to breathe. Baekhyun cursed under his breath at the sudden warmth, the wet, the feeling of thirty thousand volts of electricity shooting through his veins. He could feel the coil in his stomach about to snap. He tugged at Chanyeol's hair to let him know, his forehead resting on the table in front of him. Namjoon bowed and muttered a quick goodbye before leaving in an awkward haste. His men followed him out, their own assassin, a shorter man named Yoongi, shutting the door behind them. Baekhyun's men soon left as well, choosing to ignore the pants coming from the boss's mouth. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

When the door had clicked shut behind the last person, Baekhyun shoved his chair away from the table so he could look at Chanyeol. His baby's eyes were glazed over, his mouth slack, drool dripping down his chin. Baekhyun stood up, and Chanyeol crawled forward on his hands and knees until he was kneeling in front of the other. Baekhyun unceremoniously shoved two fingers into Chanyeol's mouth, Chanyeol taking the liberty to suck them with vigor, doing anything he could so that Baekhyun would let him back onto his cock.

He got his wish when Baekhyun pulled his hand away, choosing to place it on the back of Chanyeol's neck and push him forward, muttering encouragement and praise, fuel to Chanyeol's fire.

"There you go," Baekhyun purred, Chanyeol taking lips around the tip and sucking eagerly. "Good boy. You're so good for me, angel, my darling boy." Baekhyun groaned, his hips pushing into Chanyeol with a heat that he couldn't help. Chanyeol took it like a champ, letting Baekhyun put himself to the back of his throat, choking but not pulling away, doing his best to get what he wanted, to get Baekhyun's release on his tongue. 

"F-Fuck," Baekhyun bit out, speeding up a bit. Chanyeol had tears in his eyes, but he wasn't in pain. "Good boy, taking it so well, just a little longer, okay baby?" Chanyeol grunted out a yes that came out as a gurgle.  
Baekhyun gasped and pulled back, his cum landing in Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile as he stuck his tongue out to catch what he could. Baekhyun rested his weight on the table, using his hand to hold himself up. His body shook with the aftermath of his orgasm, his breath coming out in short bursts. When he got himself together, he stood up and pulled his pants back around his waist before stroking Chanyeol's cheek. Chanyeol still had his cum in his mouth.

"Oh, don't you look pretty," Baekhyun cooed as he wiped a bit that had gotten onto Chanyeol's cheek off with his thumb. Chanyeol preened, a blush ripping across his face. Baekhyun popped the finger with his own cum into Chanyeol's mouth, Chanyeol licking it off obediently. "You can swallow now, angel."

Chanyeol closed his mouth and let the warm cum drip down his throat. He sighed, content. Baekhyun stroked his hair for a few moments before helping Chanyeol stand up. Chanyeol was sporting a rather large problem in his own pants, but Baekhyun ignored any contact with it. He simply kissed Chanyeol on the lips before walking to the door.

"Come on," he beckoned, turning back when he saw that Chanyeol had yet to follow. "We have to go get ready. Remember? We have a party to attend."

"But..." Chanyeol stammered out, his face confused, almost like a lost puppy. Baekhyun felt his heart melt at the sight. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Baekhyun replied, playing dumb. He was still feeling good from the day's events, the thrum of energy pouring through him.

"Aren't, you know, aren't you going to help me?" Chanyeol whimpered. He looked upset. Baekhyun stepped forward and opened his arms, letting Chanyeol latch onto him. Baekhyun splayed his hand across Chanyeol's back, drumming a soothing pattern against his shirt. 

"Am I going to help you?" Baekhyun repeated, a malicious grin spreading across hs face. He leaned up so that he could speak right into Chanyeol's ear. Chanyeol waited in anticipation for what Baekhyun would tell him. He was so hard it hurt.

"No, Chanyeol, I'm not going to help you. You broke the rules by disobeying me, and now you need to be punished. Let's go get ready. I don't want to have to tell you again." 

With that, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol, turned around, and walked out the door, leaving Chanyeol standing there, stupefied. His mouth was hanging open in shock. He kicked his body into gear and raced after Baekhyun, catching him in his room as he was getting dressed. Seeing Baekhyun standing there in nothing but his Calvin Kleins made Chanyeol internally combust.

It took Baekhyun three times to get ready. Everytime he put an article of clothing on, Chanyeol would practically rip it off of him, going to work with his teeth and nails and tongue. When it came to Chanyeol, Baekhyun found that he wasn’t very good at keeping his word on punishments.

They were going to be late.

Baekhyun, much like Chanyeol, couldn't find it in himself to care.

\---

Sehun wouldn’t stop following Chanyeol around the manor. 

Chanyeol had gone back to his own room to get ready. All of his clothes were in there, hung up in the closet. He never bothered to put them where Baekhyun stayed; there really was no point when he could just walk down the hall and get what he needed. He was moving about the house, trying to gather what he needed to start getting dressed, and Sehun had slunk out of his room to stick to his heels the entire time. The boy never said anything, just rocked on his feet whenever Chanyeol stopped somewhere or held a door open for the other.

Chanyeol, to put simply, was pretty freaked out.

Sehun was currently sitting on Chanyeol’s bed, dangling his feet off the side. He swung them back and forth as Chanyeol brushed his hair. From where Chanyeol stood in his bathroom, he could see Sehun from the mirror. Sehun wasn’t doing anything; he wasn’t attacking Chanyeol, or rummaging through his things, or trying to set his dresser on fire. When Chanyeol came out of the bathroom, Sehun gave him a shy smile.

“Okay, what the fuck,” Chanyeol started, turning to the floor length mirror that stood beside the bed. He touched at his makeup, making sure it wouldn’t smudge. His eyes looked sharp, deadly, like razors ready to cut the path to his own victory. He liked it. “What are you doing in here? Why are you following me? Shouldn’t you be, like, plotting my murder or something?”

Sehun shrugged and fisted his hands into the comforter. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “I just… I don’t know. You have a golden collar now, so technically you outrank me. Plus, I’ve come to terms with the fact that you’re Baekhyun’s toy for the time being, at least until you get killed, so the least I can do it be nice to you. I’ll just step in when you’re gone.”

Well, it wasn’t the apology Chanyeol was looking for, but he figured that here was as good a place to start as anywhere else. He nodded and popped his cufflinks in. His tuxedo was like oil on his skin, black that hugged all the right places, all the right curves. Sehun reached out and adjusted his bowtie, and for a moment, Chanyeol thought that he was going to try to choke him out with it, but Sehun kept his word and just fixed it. 

“Uh, thanks,” Chanyeol said. Sehun rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed. Vivi, the dog that Chanyeol hadn’t seen leave Sehun’s side since his overdose, came hopping onto the bed. He practically sat right on Sehun’s face. Sehun didn’t bother moving him. 

“So where are you and sir going?” Sehun asked, picking dirt from under his fingernails. He looked bored, like he was only there to bother Chanyeol, rather than to be of any use. Chanyeol thought back to when Sehun had found out about him having a gold collar. He had walked out of Baekhyun’s room to finally go take a shower, and Sehun was standing at the end of the hall, eyes wide with a mix of horror and surprise. Chanyeol gave a shit-eating grin and a little wave, and Sehun screamed.

Chanyeol watched as Sehun rushed down another hall and slammed a door shut before hearing the sound of furniture breaking. He ran after the boy, opening the door he had gone into to find the place a wreck; glass was shattered on the ground, looking like a dusting of stars. Wood splintered from cabinets and dressers and bed frames, and a few bottles of wine were spilled on the once spotless carpet. Sehun was curled in the corner, wailing. Chanyeol feared for his vocal chords. He could see blood spilling from the other’s hand from where he had cut it. 

Chanyeol had walked forward and dragged Sehun from the room, two giants kicking and arguing. Sehun was yelling some rather hateful things, things that Chanyeol wished he hadn’t said. It made him feel dirty, like a monster for trying to help the other. Chanyeol eventually got him into his own room, shutting the door and pushing an end table from the hallway in front of the door. Sehun smashed his fist against the door, yelling for Chanyeol to let him out, but Chanyeol just rang for a servant and called for assistance and for a medic. Then, he walked off.

He would’ve called for Chen, but he still hadn’t come home yet.

“We’re going to a… a dance?” Chanyeol stuttered, sounding like a dumbass. He mentally smacked himself. In truth, he didn’t really know where they were going. He just knew that he had to dress well, and he had to be Baekhyun’s chauffeur for the night. He had been promised good food and good champagne if he went, so of course he agreed. He would have agreed if Baekhyun was taking him to a pig-shit eating contest. As long as he got to spend time with the boss, he was happy.

“You’re such a moron,” Sehun sighed. If he rolled his eyes one more time, Chanyeol thought, they were going to roll right out of his skull. “You’re going to the Marilander’s Ball. It’s the biggest underground event in Seoul. Baekhyun is one of the most prestigious guests that attends every year. He’s great for publicity. He tends to pick up new crew at these things. That means you’ll have to be on your best behavior.”

Chanyeol nodded slowly. Best behavior? What did that mean? Shit, was he going to have to use fancy forks?

“I can do that,” Chanyeol stated, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing. Sehun saw right through him.

“No, you can’t.” Sehun stood up and fluffed his hair. He still looked like a damn supermodel. Chanyeol felt the bubble of envy grow deep in his gut. “First of all, you can’t walk around with that dopey look you always have.”

“What dopey look?” Chanyeol chided, feeling a little more than insulted.

“You know, the look. Kinda like this.” Sehun dropped his jaw and widened his eyes, looking instantly just like Chanyeol did whenever he watched Baekhyun do something amazing. Chanyeol gave him a push to the shoulders as Sehun laughed.

“I do not look like that.”

“You actually do.”

“I actually don’t.”

Sehun sighed and sat back on the bed. He scratched Vivi behind the years. “Second of all, Baekhyun always gets trashed at these things. Your job is to keep him from puking on someone important and getting him home in one piece.” Sehun crossed his legs. He looked much better than he had a while back. His hair was a stark platinum, and his skin shone in the light of Chanyeol’s lamps. “Lastly, you need to be… proper. As un-Chanyeol as you can be. Be posh, courteous, polite. Just, don’t be clumsy or knock into anything.”

Well, seems like the “new and improved nicer Sehun” was just as much of a little shit as he was before.

Chanyeol let the words sink in. He guessed Sehun was right; his body was a bit lanky, which could get him in trouble. He cast a glance at himself in the mirror. His legs suddenly looked too long, his arms too gangly. He shook the thought off. Who cared what Sehun said? He had everything he’d ever wanted; food, shelter, Baekhyun. He was just fine the way he was. Besides, it wasn’t Sehun who had been chosen to go. It had been him. That made him feel better than any diamond or pearl in the world.

“I think I’ll be just fine,” Chanyeol said, giving Sehun a smirk that was morphed into a grimace. “Have fun staying at home.” With that, Chanyeol walked out, not caring that he was leaving Sehun, someone who was emotionally unstable, with his belongings. Sehun couldn’t take anything he cared about away from him. He had tried, and he had failed. All Chanyeol needed was one other person.

All Chanyeol needed was Baekhyun.

\---

Chanyeol waited by the car, the passenger door open and ready for whenever Baekhyun came out. Chanyeol tapped his foot as he waited. Baekhyun liked to take his sweet old time when getting ready, it seemed. Right as he was about to go inside and get his (overly primped) boyfriend, the mobster stepped out of the manor. 

Chanyeol didn’t believe in angels until right then.

Baekhyun was in a crisp, black suit that hit all the right parts of his body. The curve of his hips was accented with a diamond studded belt, his tie engraved in the gang’s crest, the BBH swirling and looping in a pattern of its own. His tattoos were stark against pale skin, and his eyes were dark, dangerous. His lips were a deep ruby red, and his cheeks glowed with a golden highlight. Rings glittered on almost all of his fingers, each one set with a different jewel. His hair was swept up off his forehead, exposing flawless skin. A diamond drape hung on his head, flowing through his locks like water.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol breathed, finding it hard to swallow. “You look amazing.” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Baekhyun replied, not able to help the shy grin and blush that spread across his face. He got into the car, Chanyeol shutting his door and walking to the other side. “I have something for you,” he started, reaching into his breast pocket. He pulled out a small jewelry box and popped it open. “Here. For you.” He looked uncomfortable. Baekhyun wasn’t used to giving away presents, especially not on his own will.

Inside the box was a charm, carved in all gold, with a small hook that was meant to clip onto Chanyeol’s collar. It was inscribed with “PCY,” the same font that matched the “BBH” on the charm that hung on his neck. Chanyeol gingerly took it out, holding it up to the light. 

“It’s beautiful,” Chanyeol whispered, palming it between his hands. Baekhyun leaned over and took it, putting it on Chanyeol’s collar with grace. Chanyeol’s skin fizzled with anticipation, at Baekhyun’s hands being so close to his neck. He swallowed, looking up at Baekhyun, taking note of how utterly gorgeous he was. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun answered, kissing Chanyeol on the cheek and patting him on the leg. “Let’s get going. We’re going to be making a grand entrance, since we’re late.”

“Yes sir,” Chanyeol responded with a chuckle, his smile never ceasing to dance across his lips the entire way there.

\---

A drunk Baekhyun was an aggressive Baekhyun.

He wasn’t really drunk; he was just a little tipsy, that’s all. He’d had a couple of flukes of champagne at the ball, a few shots at the after party, and now it was well into the stretches of morning, the first few peeks of dawn struggling to break through the misty clouds that clung to the horizon. The alcohol buzzed through his skull, making him sway, his body feeling like he could take on anything, destroy everything that laid under his fingertips.

Starting with Chanyeol.

“You thought that because I let you take me earlier today after you were supposed to be punished that I’d forgotten about your punishment?” he growled, his breath hot against Chanyeol’s neck. He licked a stripe up the skin to his jaw, then reached out to let Chanyeol kiss him. Chanyeol struggled forward, his hands tied against the headboard, but Baekhyun pulled away at the last second. Chanyeol whimpered out, not daring to speak. The last thing he wanted to do was make Baekhyun more angry than he already was.

“You looked so good today,” Baekhyun purred, ghosting his voice down Chanyeol’s exposed chest. Goosebumps erupted where he spoke, Chanyeol’s body racking with a shiver. He swallowed hard. Baekhyun looked like an absolute menace, his makeup smudged under his eyes, making him seem more like a creature of the night than the secretive ball of sunshine Chanyeol knew him as. It never ceases to amaze the younger at how Baekhyun’s moods can shift, how he can morph into someone Chanyeol doesn’t know, someone he doesn’t want to, someone he was terrified of, someone who he remembered meeting the first day of the job, all cold eyes and calculating glares. He didn’t know which side of Baekhyun he liked better.

Maybe he had a thing for drug lords, or pimps, or serial killers. Maybe he should get that checked out. Being afraid that his partner might tear him apart and actually being turned on by it may not be such a good thing.

“Answer me when I speak to you, slut,” Baekhyun barked. “What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol choked out, battling himself on whether he wanted to keep his eyes open and gaze at the beauty sitting on top of him or shut them and let himself get lost in the pleasure. 

“Thank you what?” 

“Thank you, sir.”

“No, not tonight. I go by master now.”

Chanyeol felt a jolt shoot through his body at the words. He let out a groan, one he couldn’t hold back, and Baekhyun smirked, satisfied. Chanyeol felt so powerless sitting under him, littered with bruises, completely naked, while Baekhyun still wore the suit that Chanyeol itched to rip off of him. 

“M-Master,” Chanyeol breathed, tasting the word on his tongue. It intoxicated him, swam through his head like the alcohol swam through Baekhyun above him. Baekhyun grinned, his smile like a shark, ready to strike. 

“What is it baby?” Baekhyun whispered, sounding soft, concerned, like he wanted to help Chanyeol. Chanyeol knew better than to fall into the trap. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want whatever you want,” Chanyeol replied, licking his lips. Baekhyun chuckled and climbed off of him, opening a drawer on the side table next to the bed and slipping a few items out. Chanyeol craned his neck, but he wasn’t able to see what they were. 

Baekhyun came back into view with a piece of black velvet in his hands. Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow before realizing what it was. He moved his head so that Baekhyun could tie it around his eyes, then settled his head back on the pillow. Blindfolded, everything seemed more intense, his skin prickling from the gentle touch of Baekhyun’s hand sliding down his abs, his ears picking up on the sound of his own rapid heartbeat, slamming away in his chest, his mind swimming with the vanilla that flowed off of Baekhyun in waves. 

“What do you think your punishment should be?” Baekhyun asked, like he actually cared. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to Chanyeol; his fingers itched to cut and rip and tear, his eyes wishing to see scarlet. Since he was drunk, he didn’t have a very good reign on his emotions, and he let them shoot out of him like fireworks. He felt so powerful, so strong, so ready. It was a feeling he’d been craving, a feeling that fed his insanity, the side of him that was a little less than human. It made him seem immortal.

He fucking loved it.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol responded, then yelped when he felt a sharp crack rake across his stomach. His skin burned from where the riding crop had touched him, tears springing to his eyes. It had come out of nowhere, unexpected. His body anticipated the next swing, his abs tightening with fear. The sight made Baekhyun thirsty, lustful, made him feel like he was untouchable, like only he could control whatever he wanted. 

“Think of something, then,” Baekhyun shrugged, a lilt to his voice. “I’ll give you five seconds.”

He began counting, each number accented by the sting of the crop against muscle. Chanyeol cried out at each hit, his blindfold starting to dampen around his eyes. Baekhyun both wanted to tear the fabric away and watch the tears pour down his lover’s face and leave it there for the added factor that he controlled Chanyeol in every way, his emotion, his senses, his feelings. 

When he got to one, Baekhyun scoffed. “Pathetic,” he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Thin red ropes were starting to appear on Chanyeol’s caramel skin as he lay there, dots of blood sheer against him. Baekhyun couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and let his tongue drag down Chanyeol’s body, his head dizzy, his imagination pouring in images that made his pants too tight, his heart too small. The taste of Chanyeol bathed into his mouth, his teeth coated with it, his nerves on fire. 

“You taste good, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned, and Chanyeol squirmed underneath him. A sharp slap to the thigh made him still. “So good baby, I swear I could just devour you right here.” Baekhyun accented his remark with his teeth digging into Chanyeol’s left nipple. Chanyeol let out a quick “ah!”, his body thrumming with energy and excitement and fear.

“I just wish you didn’t disobey me,” Baekhyun started, moving away from Chanyeol. “Just a little slut, needed your fix, hm? Couldn’t wait to get your hands on me, is that right? Couldn’t wait to touch me, you fucking whore? Go ahead and say it, Chanyeol. Tell me what you are.”

Chanyeol bit his lip and shook his head. Baekhyun’s eyebrows crinkled in disdain, his hand swinging down to land a blow to Chanyeol’s collarbone. Chanyeol barked in surprise and started sputtering out words that he thought Baekhyun wanted to hear. Baekhyun listened, his eyes dangerous, a light that was akin to that of lions before they struck dancing behind his pupils.

“Pretty,” he commented, absent-minded. He traced patterns in the streams that ran down Chanyeol’s body, not enough to cause any worry, but enough to satisfy Baekhyun’s need to take over, to have life and death at his hands. Chanyeol felt like someone had left a match in his stomach to burn him from the inside out. 

Chanyeol heard the sound of rope being untied, then felt one of his wrists go slack. He then felt the other one loosen, his arms being given movement. Was his punishment over? Was he being shown mercy? He couldn’t help but smile a bit; he knew that Baekhyun was soft as a pillow, most likely unwilling to do anything that would hurt Chanyeol more than necessary.

“Get on your stomach.”

Chanyeol froze at the words. The voice that had said them was terrifyingly chilling, no intonation of emotion drawing through it. He shakily flipped himself over and felt a weight land on his back. Baekhyun shifted himself so that he could press himself right against Chanyeol’s ass, his breathing heavy and his body heady with how hard his pulse was slamming through him. He looked a mess, hair askew, makeup smeared, a manic glint in his eye; he was sex at its most primal form. He felt immortal.

Chanyeol waited as Baekhyun settled himself, then yelped and almost threw the smaller off when Baekhyun struck him across his shoulders. Baekhyun’s nails dug into his skin, causing him to wiggle with uncomfort. Baekhyun growled at that and hit him again, this time with the effect he wanted, where Chanyeol was still, pliant, just a bitch waiting to get what he desired.

“Oh, darling,” Baekhyun muttered, running his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, bending over to wipe a spot of red that danced on Chanyeol’s back. He ran his finger along his tongue, savoring what he shouldn’t, indulging in forbidden pleasures. “If only you’d listened to me.”

With that, Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol’s head into the pillow, effectively smothering him. Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun tore him back up, his head stinging from his hair being pulled. He sucked in a breath, one that was deep and desperate and pleading. Chanyeol might as well have blown the oxygen straight into Baekhyun, the rush that the boss experienced from holding Chanyeol’s senses in his hands enough to set every part of his being ablaze. 

“You think it’s alright to fucking disobey me?” Baekhyun shouted, anger evident in his voice. When he leaned forward, the movement allowed his body to grind against Chanyeol. He groaned, low and gurtle, an animal’s warning, a killer’s promise. “You think you can get away with whatever the fuck you want to? You’re just the boss’s bitch, aren’t you? Can’t keep your slutty hands to yourself.” 

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down again, holding him there while whispering filth into his ear. “You’re nothing but another hole to fuck. What did you do to get by before me, hm? How many dirty men on the street took advantage of you, claimed you as theirs before I got my hands on you?” He twisted his wrist so that Chanyeol could come up for a moment, satisfied with the droplets spilling out from under the velvet. He let Chanyeol’s head fall against the pillow and put his weight into it, continuing his speech. “God, you’re just a slut, aren’t you? Do you like being like that? Is that what you want? For me to treat you like a slut? A little whore off the streets? Don’t think for a second that I couldn’t ditch you for someone just as pretty.” 

With every word, Baekhyun pushed himself up against Chanyeol, moans pouring out whenever he could get them in. Chanyeol’s body was hot and slick and beautiful, coffee on cream sheets, a meal ready for the taking. Baekhyun felt manic, his heart racing, his mind spinning, his being floating off into places he’d never dared to reach inside himself. 

Chanyeol sounded like he was saying something, his voice muffled by the sheets beneath him. Baekhyun let him come up, if but for a moment, not long enough to get out his words before forcing him to breathe in the cotton below. His voice was a snarl as he snuck words into Chanyeol that ate away at him. A horrifically beautiful smile had stretched across his features and had made a permanent installment to his face.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak, bitch,” Baekhyun spat, his tone fierce and inhumane. Chanyeol tried to say something again, but Baekhyun wouldn’t let him. He swiped the crop down once more, leaving a welt that instantly oozed the essence of Chanyeol’s life onto the bed. Baekhyun ran his hand through it and touched it to Chanyeol’s back, the part that wasn’t tainted, leaving a bright mark on his skin. It looked like Baekhyun had branded him with his fingerprints. Baekhyun wanted to take a picture and hang it in every room in the house. 

He was so close, so close that it hurt, the coil in his stomach ready to snap him in half. Baekhyun was panting, working through it, his hand shoving down at Chanyeol’s head, controlling what he did, what he thought, what he felt. He bit his lip in concentration, admiring his work. Chanyeol was drenched in sweat, his skin glowing with a watercolor red. Baekhyun thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“What was that?” Baekhyun hissed, distinctly remembering that he’d just told Chanyeol that he couldn’t speak, shouldn’t speak, at least if he wanted to be shown a little compassion (if that still existed within Baekhyun. The boss was pretty sure he’d left that behind in a trash can outside of his club long ago.). Baekhyun flicked his hand so that Chanyeol’s head was wrenched up. The other was sobbing. Baekhyun smiled; it was music to his ears. “Want to try that again? Come on, speak up.”

“I said stop!” Chanyeol cried, trying to crawl from under Baekhyun. Baekhyun frowned, unsure of what to do. Stop? Why? The booze in his system still hadn’t rushed out of him yet, their activities only proving to intensify its effects. It took a minute for him to process what Chanyeol was gushing out. “Please, Baek, stop! I don’t want to do this anymore. Please get off of me.”

Baekhyun crawled off, still a bit confused. He surveyed the sight in front of him; Chanyeol, his body a crosshatch of red marks, beads of blood dripping down onto the sheets, sweat coating his forehead and tears coating his cheeks. He was shaking. Baekhyun dropped the crop and walked over to the other, listening to him whimper and call out that it was enough, he didn’t want to continue, that Baekhyun had hurt him-

Oh. 

“Baby?” Baekhyun started, reaching a hand out, coming in contact with the part of Chanyeol’s back that wasn’t marked. Chanyeol rolled away from him, spitting out for Baekhyun not to touch him. Baekhyun took his hand away and frowned. “What… what happened?”

“I told you to stop three times,” Chanyeol spit out, his voice cracking. Baekhyun just stood there, his mind trying to wrap around what Chanyeol was saying. “It was too much. You went overboard.” Chanyeol bit his tongue before “What the fuck is wrong with you?” could slide out of his mouth.

Baekhyun started to move, and Chanyeol flinched. The movement broke Baekhyun’s heart. He raised his hands to show that he wasn’t going to do anything before going to the bathroom and grabbed a warm washcloth. He walked back over, Chanyeol having shoved his boxers back on. 

Chanyeol hesitated before walking to the other side of the bed to where Baekhyun stood, his legs shaky but working. He let Baekhyun wipe away the blood and bandage him up, sweeping away tears with a gentle touch and soothing words that didn’t need to be said; they hung in the silence between them. Chanyeol looked tired. Baekhyun looked like he was about to have a breakdown.

When they had both crawled under the covers, Baekhyun still not having taken his clothes off, Chanyeol’s fingers brushed his, and he let it out. All of the power and the invulnerability gave way to feelings of guilt and terror at what he had done, what he had been capable of doing, what he did with a voluntary hand and heart.

“I’m so sorry,” he wept, and Chanyeol sighed. He scooted closer to Baekhyun, letting a calm arm drape over his shoulders. Baekhyun instantly curled into it, his heart shattering. He didn’t deserve Chanyeol’s love right then, shouldn’t accept the warmth of the other. His body soaked it up before he could stop himself, however, and he let himself cry before he hiccupped out the rest of what he needed to say.

“Fuck, Chanyeol, I’m so fucking sorry, I got carried away and wasn’t thinking,” he sobbed, his emotions showing through his porcelain exterior. “I shouldn’t have, I- I haven’t been like that in so long, I think it’s cause I was drunk, I’m so sorry.”

Chanyeol just kissed the top of Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away, getting up and walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol rasped, his voice raw. He coughed and repeated himself. Baekhyun turned to him, tears tracking through his makeup, running streams of black down his cheeks. 

“To my office. I… I need to think. You shouldn’t be around me right now. I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. You know I didn’t mean any of that. It was all just part of the moment; it wasn’t true at all. You mean more to me than anything else in this world. Please remember that.”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol shrugged, wincing a bit at the pain that seared through his shoulders. “I know you didn’t mean to actually hurt me. It just got a little too much, that’s all. Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said again. Chanyeol nodded his acknowledgement. He knew it wasn’t often that Baekhyun admitted his wrongs; if he was saying apologies this many times, he must really regret what he did. Chanyeol understood. There had been times with previous partners where he’d gotten a little too rough a little too fast. He wasn’t a stranger to this kind of thing.

Baekhyun ran his hand across his face to get rid of the tears before turning and walking out the door. Right as he went to shut it, Chanyeol called out to him.

“Hey, Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Baekhyun let his hand hang at the door. He didn’t reopen it, but he left it open, just a smidge. He’d never felt a pain in his heart quite like this one before. He sucked up all the pride in his body and let it dissipate, mulling over what he was going to say. In the end, he just went with what felt right, what felt natural, what was true. 

“I love you, too, Chanyeol. So fucking much. No matter what happens, don’t ever forget that.”

Baekhyun shut the door the rest of the way and walked to his office. His mind was a cloud of emotion with no organization, no process. The world was buzzing around him. It felt like there were eyes watching his every move, judgement weighing on his shoulders. He wanted to crawl into a ball and hide in a corner, away from the rest of the world, away from his demons.  
In the room, Chanyeol played with the charms on his collar, palming between the two of them. Baekhyun’s words had been burned into him, never leaving his mind. He wished he could play them on loop for the rest of his life. He’d never hit pause if he could.

As he drifted off to sleep, his body tired from the day’s events, he let his mind wander and his heart settle. Despite what had happened, he wasn’t afraid of Baekhyun; he still loved the other, and he knew that even if Baekhyun had ripped him apart and left him to hang, he would’ve been fine with it. Sometimes, he just worried that Baekhyun would slip from him, into a dark space that Chanyeol didn’t wish to visit, even with the brightest light in the world. He wanted nothing more than to keep Baekhyun safe from harm, safe from everything out in the open that could hurt him.

He could do it. He had to. 

Even if it included keeping Baekhyun safe from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was a bit much I just really dig angst you know
> 
> please comment !!! comment !!! comment !!! even if it's just a "cool story homie" that's fine by me !!! although telling me what you guys want to see or telling me what to work on or what is fine is really appreciated
> 
> if anyone has any ideas for stories in the future (can be from any k-pop group) just let me know I'll write it as a request if I like it !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets dark be prepared love you guys

Chanyeol wasn’t a newbie when it came to pain. He was used to it. It wasn’t something that didn’t occur often in his life; be it emotional, physical, or mental, it always seemed to be present. He’d almost grown used to it, like his body was conditioned, trained, ready for anything the world could throw at him. He’d been through a kidnapping, through plenty of bar fights, through his mother’s wrath when he brought home small animals whilst he was young. Pain was old news to him.

Except this. This was a different story.

Chanyeol squirmed frantically, little whines leaving his mouth every time the needle pricked against his skin. “Would you stop being such a baby?” Sehun hissed as he dipped his tools in ink once more. “Is this your first time getting a tattoo?”

Chanyeol hissed as the needle ate away at him. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering before opening his mouth to answer. “Yes,” he replied, small tears welling in his eyes. Sehun looked rather delighted that he got to do this to Chanyeol. 

“I figured you’d have at least one,” Sehun shrugged and continued his work. A milky black traced its way across Chanyeol’s neck, directly on top of where the carving of a dragon sat burned onto him. Maybe that’s why it hurt so badly; Sehun’s art was just irritating the wound. 

“Well, I don’t.” Chanyeol shut his eyes and tried to focus on something else than the bite. His breathing slowly evened as he got used to the feeling, but every time he thought it was over, fire licked across him when Sehun pressed the tools a little too hard into his skin. 

“I’m honestly surprised. I figured you’d have lost a bet and gotten “I’m a little shit” written above your ass crack. You know this doesn’t come off, right?” Sehun asked, like he really believed that Chanyeol was that much of a dumbass. 

“Uh, no shit.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you get this on your wrists?” Sehun asked, and the only reason Chanyeol answered was because the kid sounded genuinely curious. 

“Because that other boss, the Minseok guy, he carved his mark on my neck, and I think it really bugs Baekhyun that I have it on me as a scar.”

“Speaking of him, did you know that Chen is back? Apparently, sir and him have been fighting a lot. What do you know about that?”

Chanyeol shrugged, then was forced to be still by Sehun’s large hands. He winced harshly at the contact as the other traced a pretty “B” across his chest. “I don’t know much, but I heard them fighting the other day in Baekhyun’s office, the day he came back.”

“Mmm, I figured as much,” Sehun sighed, one hand doodling away, the other trailing across Chanyeol’s abdomen. Was it just Chanyeol, or was Sehun’s voice getting deeper, more sultry? “That’s between them. I’m sure that sir has been fucking Chen so hard that he can’t cum anymore. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Chanyeol swallowed, a little confused. “Uh, yeah, I suppose so,” he started, but he wasn’t able to finish. Sehun dug the tool deeper into his skin, making a nick that would leave a mark past the tattoo. He winced and tried to bite his tongue.

“I bet he’s got Chen tied up in his little red room. Bet sir’s got him dolled up in his favorite ball gag, the one that’s black and lets his tongue peek through to lick at sir’s cock.”

Okay, what the fuck?

“Sehun, what are you getting at?” Chanyeol tried to make sense of why Sehun was talking about this. Why on earth would it concern him what Baekhyun was doing with Chen? Not that he was jealous or anything. Besides, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun had promised that it would be just them, nothing more. He knew that Chen wouldn’t dare to risk getting between them, especially when Baekhyun was this pissed, this mad at the other for trading sides (or as close as he could get to it).

“I’m not getting at anything,” Sehun scoffed, like Chanyeol was insinuating that he was trying to get to him, like Chanyeol knew all his dirty little secrets. “I was just saying. It’s just gossip. Don’t stress out so much about it.” Sehun flicked his wrist and wiped away the ink from Chanyeol’s skin. “There, all done.”

Chanyeol sat up and looked in the mirror across from them. A beautifully written “BCY” was scrawled on the part of his neck that had been cut when he’d been kidnapped. It was in the same font that Baekhyun himself had, but unlike Sehun, he had kept his name and just switched out the last one, one that he wished to write onto marriage documents one day instead of him. 

While he was admiring the new ink, he watched slowly as Sehun moved behind him and ran his hands down his exposed chest. He flinched and turned around, taking Sehun’s hands off of him and frowning. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, come on, Chanyeol,” Sehun rolled his eyes while he spoke. “You know damn well that Baekhyun is too worked up about your little situation you two had the other night. He won’t come near you for some time if he thinks you’re too much of a pussy to handle him. That means you’ve got two options; you can use your hand to get yourself off, which we both know isn’t nearly as much fun, or you can fuck me any way you’d like to, just so long as you give me what I want in return…” The whole time he was talking, Chanyeol was shifting his weight, trying his best to keep it together. He wished Sehun wasn’t so damn pretty. He wasn’t pretty like Baekhyun was, of course; no one was that pretty, that ethereal. No, Sehun had a different glow to him, one that shone with confidence that screamed “I know I’m hot shit,” and something about that made Chanyeol a bit sweaty and a bit clammy when he thought too hard about it. He felt dirty whenever he caught his mind wondering to that subject, especially when he had commanded Baekhyun to keep his hands to himself, but he was young, so he gave himself a pass. He figured it was common enough for him to be that way. So long as he didn’t act on it, he was fine. 

Sehun seemed rather adamant to make him break that rule.

“Sehun, stop. This isn’t right,” Chanyeol wheezed as the boy licked at his neck. He felt pinned by Sehun’s weight on him when the boy leaned over and bit at his ear. 

“Just one hit, you can even do a line with me. You’ll love it, I promise. Everyone does. We can fuck, which we both know you want to do, and then we can get our fix and be done. That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

“No, you just want your own fix. I want nothing to do with it, or w-with you.” Chanyeol fought the stammer in his voice when Sehun bit firmly at his neck and left a mark. It bruised quickly into something resembling a purple blossom. Sehun pressed his fingers into the hickie and smiled. 

“Don’t be like that, Channie, don’t you want to dominate for once? Don’t you want to tear someone apart, make them feel the way sir makes you feel?” Sehun purred. He wiped at a bead of sweat dripping down Chanyeol’s face. “Just give me a taste and get me what I want, and you can do anything your heart desires.”

There was a moment of silence that hung in the air like a cloud of poison. Chanyeol felt like he was suffocating, his heart slamming away in his chest as Sehun toyed with him. He was good at manipulating, it seemed; he learned from the best. Sehun thought he was getting Chanyeol to give in, to let him take one sweet moment of what he craved more than anything in exchange for a tight hole to fuck. 

“No.”

Sehun went ballistic.

“You don’t know what it’s fucking like!” Sehun screamed at Chanyeol, shoving him off the bed. Chanyeol went tumbling, trying to catch his bearings. 

“What the hell?” Chanyeol shouted when his knee banged into the side table. He sat up and rubbed at the injury before quickly throwing his hands up to stop Sehun’s barrage of fists and feet. “Sehun! Stop! Shit, you’re hurting me!”

“You think I give a shit?!” Sehun yelled, spit flying, his face bright red. He looked seconds away from a stroke. “You don’t understand, you’ll never understand. I need that shit, Chanyeol, I can’t take it anymore! It feels like my body is on fire, please, please, I need it.” He was crying now. His hands were shaking so violently that Chanyeol reached out to still them himself. “I can give you anything you want, just give me the key to the vault. I know you have it.”

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol gasped when a foot connected with his stomach. He wheezed and doubled over as Sehun grabbed a fistful of hair and whispered low in his ear, dangerous, insidious. 

“The key that Baekhyun gave you, the one to his private stash. The stash he himself used to make just for me, before everyone got all soft and became bitches that couldn’t handle a little overdose, like they didn’t kill people for a living. I know he gave it to you, because he sure as hell wouldn’t keep it for himself. He’d have already given it to me with the amount I’ve been begging him lately. That’s his weakness, that’s always his weakness. He always lets me have what I want, which means he gave the key to someone else, and who better than to give it to than someone who hates me?” Sehun hissed the last words. “I want that key, and you’re going to give it to me before I rip your head off. Deal?”

“I don’t have the key,” Chanyeol barked, starting to lose his cool a bit. It was one thing to be hit on for drugs; it was another thing to be assaulted for them. Besides, he actually didn’t hate Sehun, and the last thing he wanted was to see the kid die from something that he could prevent. 

“Bullshit,” Sehun yipped, bringing his knee up to smash Chanyeol’s nose in. Chanyeol swerved at the last moment and got hit in the eye instead. At least this was less painful than the tattoo. 

“It’s not bullshit!” Chanyeol spit, trying to get across to the other. What had he been thinking? Sehun looked like shit. His sweatpants looked less expensive than they had the first time they’d met, the fabric worn and threadbare. They were slung low on his hips, the bones of his pelvis sticking out like angel wings. He looked so thin that Chanyeol was surprised he had anymore power in him to fight like he was. His eyes were sunken in, purple moons stamped under them like the test of time. His arms were covered in scratches from where he had ripped the skin with his nails late at night, when there was nothing to distract him, nothing to keep him from tearing himself apart. “I don’t have the key. I’m sorry. Even if I did, I wouldn’t give it to you. You don’t need that to make you happy.”

“Yeah? What the fuck do you know? You some expert on drugs now or something?” Sehun was so close to falling to his knees and crashing that his legs were shaking. Chanyeol carefully reached out and pulled Sehun down, which Sehun let him. He seemed past the part of slamming his knuckles (which were glowing red) into Chanyeol’s ribs and had now delved into his own sorrow, letting Chanyeol caress him and coddle him and tell him that everything would be alright. 

“I don’t know anything,” Chanyeol started, then hesitated. What could he tell Sehun that would make him feel better? What did he know about addiction?

Other than his own towards Baekhyun, he had nothing.

“That’s right, you don’t. You never will. You’ll always just be Baekhyun’s stupid little plaything. Once you’re gone, Baekhyun will give me what I want and will go back to babying me like he used to. That’s what keeps me going, you know. What keeps me going from day to day. Knowing you’ll be gone one day, do something stupid and get yourself killed, or even better, fired, and then all my problems will be solved? That’s good enough for me.”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but Sehun seemed to be calming down, so that was a plus. He just quietly stroked Sehun’s hair and whispered sweet nothings to him. When Sehun’s breathing evened out, he went to move the boy to the bed, but Sehun’s eyes snapped shut and grabbed his wrist. Chanyeol jumped at the sudden movement and was caught completely off guard when Sehun did a complete 360 and smashed their lips together in a messy kiss that tasted like sugar and hell.

Chanyeol was almost certain that time stopped. Kissing Sehun was much different from kissing Baekhyun; it wasn’t needy and desperate to pour all of the things they wanted to say but couldn’t into it. It was more angry and harsh, more aggressive and wanting. It was laced with want; it was laced with what it was like for toxins to be running through their veins.

Before he could register what had just happened, Chanyeol pushed away. Something in his gut told him that what was happening was wrong, and something in his head told him that what was happening was only occurring because Sehun had begun to root around in his pockets for what wasn’t there.

“I can’t help you,” he muttered, wishing he could but knowing better than to let Sehun ruin himself like this. “I can’t let you do this.”

“Fuck you,” Sehun snapped, but he was tired, his body was limp, and his temples throbbed. He didn’t protest when Chanyeol pulled him into the bed and tucked him in. He didn’t complain when Chanyeol forced a cup of water into him and broke apart a small piece of cake that had been left there from one of Sehun’s binges the night before and fed it to him. He didn’t whine when Chanyeol kissed his temple and left him to fade into a sleep filled with the usual nightmares, but for some reason, he felt like there was something akin to an angel was keeping the worst at bay.

That angel had big ears, a dopey smile, and a pretty tattoo.

That part of his dreams made Sehun smile in his sleep.

\---

“Dear,” Chen whimpered, huddled in the corner of the office. Baekhyun was standing at his desk, papers strewn everywhere, his hair the same. He hadn’t showered in three days. His eyes were wild, angry, slitted into holes of fire that could burn through the toughest material, burn straight through the center of the earth. “I think you’re just stressed. Perhaps take a break?”

“A break?” Baekhyun echoed, his voice as dead as he looked. Chen tried not to flinch whenever the boss opened his mouth. “You want me to take a break? Why don’t you get off of your traitorous ass and do it for me then? I can’t imagine you not doing Minseok’s dirty work. Why don’t you do mine?”

 

“Dear…” Chen trailed off, and Baekhyun’s head whipped up to glare at him. Chen pressed himself further against the wall. His entire being was on high alert; the gun sitting on Baekhyun’s desk, the grip just ghosting the other man’s fingers, definitely didn’t help put him at ease.

“What? Speak up,” Baekhyun drawled, suddenly bored with Chen’s frightened antics. 

“Do you want to take a break?” Chen muttered, trying to sound sincere. His tattoo felt like it was burning into his skin. Ever since he had gotten back from his “vacation” with Minseok, Baekhyun had been extremely on edge. Something must have happened while he had been gone, but he didn’t know what it was. The only thing he knew was that it had something to do with Chanyeol, because he hadn’t seen the giant around much at all. 

“No, I don’t want to take a break. I want to know that the people that work for me aren’t going to go behind my back and grovel to my enemies because they want a dick up their ass!” Baekhyun shouted, causing Chen to bump into the wall for the third time since he’d been in the office. When he had come in, Baekhyun had been pacing and murmuring maniacally to himself, murder plans and drug deals spurring from the dark recesses of his mind. In the ten minutes since he’d gotten there, Baekhyun had a.) thrown several rather expensive books across the room, b.) took a lighter and set fire to his office chair (which Chen had rushed over to put out), c.) done a line of coke that was much thicker than it needed to be, and d.) scratched at his skin until it split and ran blood down his hands.

He was officially losing it.

“Maybe we should go outside, take a walk, get some fresh air,” Chen stated, trying to sound sincere. The one thing he wanted in the world was for him to be back in Minseok’s arms, curled up and safe with the most dangerous man in the world, rather than with a psychopath.

“I don’t want to take a walk. Stop telling me what I should do.” Baekhyun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What I want is for you to get the fuck out of my sight before I do something that I’ll regret.”

“What… What are you implying?” Chen asked, voice hesitant. Before, he knew that Baekhyun would never dare to hurt him. Now? He wasn’t so sure.

“I’m implying that I’ll tear you apart if I see you back in this manor,” Baekhyun hissed, inching towards Chen. They’d been arguing for the past twenty minutes on why Chen had been gone so long, why he had left Baekhyun, why he couldn’t just suck up the next year until he could go to Minseok without punishment. Chen had yelled back that he hadn’t asked to go to the other, had just followed what Baekhyun had told him to do, since Baekhyun wanted to be with his precious little Chanyeol now, and that had sent Baekhyun into a nuclear meltdown. Now, Chen was trying to pick up the pieces, trying to keep the Baekhyun that didn’t destroy everything he touched on the outside, and the one that hurled the world’s worst onto everything on the inside. So far, he wasn’t succeeding. 

“Dear, you have me under contract. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me it’s over, that everything is terminated. You know those are the rules.” Chen took a step forward but immediately shrank back when he saw Baekhyun’s slender fingers twitch in the direction of his pistol. 

“The only fucking reason you’re still around is because I still need you to run through the drug stocks for me. Other than that, you’re useless. You can go be Minseok’s little bitch as soon as I’m done wiping the dog shit on my shoe off on your back. And stop calling me dear, you don’t deserve to do that anymore.” Baekhyun spat the last words, and every syllable burned like lava on Chen’s skin. 

“I’m sorry,” Chen whispered, feeling tears prick at hs eyes. It’s not so much that Baekhyun meant anything to him, that he was Chen’s lord and savior or something, but it was more that he had wasted so much of his life with the actual devil, Lucifer incarnated as a small Korean man. He had let this man control him, let him run his life, let him keep him from the love of his life, all for this? Why was he even apologizing? Why did Baekhyun deserve to be treated with any form of respect at all?

Chen knew. He knew too well. He knew it was because Baekhyun had saved his life so long ago, taking him from the gang that was going to kill him and protecting him with everything Baekhyun had in exchange for his services. He knew that he owed everything he had to Baekhyun. He always would.

He could never forget that night, where he had been cornered by four of the other gang members, each of them groping and whistling and biting at the sensitive skin on his neck. He had tried yelling for help, tried to get away, but they were too strong, too burly, too much-

And then Baekhyun had appeared, dark makeup shrouding his eyes, a look in them that screamed death. Chen thought it was a boss, someone there to just wipe all of them out, but he wasn’t. The man was an archangel in that moment, there to save him but to lock him in chains nonetheless. 

“Let him go,” Baekhyun had said, voice cold and aggressive. Two of the men turned and sneered at him while the other two tried to rip Chen’s shirt off. 

“Who the fuck are you?” a man who towered over Baekhyun asked. His voice was husky, raw, filled with lust and danger. “You want in on this?”

“Never mind who I am, if you walk out of this alive, you’ll know later.” Baekhyun shrugged and leaned against the umbrella he was carrying. 

The men roared with laughter in return.

“This little shit thinks he can take us!” one of them cried, and they all howled. A couple wiped away tears. Chen just hugged the wall and tried to seem as small as possible, tried to be forgettable. Baekhyun just stared.

“I’ll repeat myself. Let him go. No one needs to get hurt.” Baekhyun’s voice was lazy, a drawl, which seemed to irritate the other men. They branched away to swarm at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun wasn’t bothered. They came at him one at a time, like a scene from a movie. Baekhyun hooked the first man’s arm with his umbrella, then cracked his palm down onto it, snapping the bone in half. The thug screamed and tried to step away, but Baekhyun took his other hand and grabbed where the bone had come through the skin, then yanked as hard as he could. It threw the man forward, causing him to smash into the ground face first. The loud crack of his nose shattering echoed into the night. Chen cringed. Baekhyun didn’t blink.

The next man was a lot bigger, more bulky, and clearly much stronger than Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t show an inkling of hesitation as he swung his leg out and threw the man off his feet. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. Baekhyun popped the tip of his umbrella down onto the man’s throat, then did the same to his left eye. Blood instantly began pouring from the wound. 

The third and fourth men rushed him at the same time. Baekhyun easily sidestepped their charge and bounced himself off of the wall. When the other two men realized that he was behind them, Baekhyun had already cuffed both of their necks with his umbrella and choked them to unconsciousness. They dropped to the floor like stones.

“Are you okay?” Chen nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed that Baekhyun was kneeling in front of him. Chen had sunken down to the dirty alleyway floor sometime during the fight, his knees having failed him. He nodded and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. 

“Come with me. I’ll get you cleaned up. What gang are you a part of?” Baekhyun searched for any visible tattoos and noted a heavy seven on Chen’s wrist. “Oh, you’re in Mark’s gang. Who were those men?”

“T-They weren’t really with Mark, they were just underlings. They sort of work for him. They’re not part of the main seven. If you let me go, I can go back to Mark and everything will be just fine.”

 

“You’re not going back to them.”

“Why not? I appreciate you saving me, but I’m a part of Mark’s gang, I can’t just leave-”

“But you can,” Baekhyun interrupted. “You can and you will. You don’t deserve something like this, and besides, I need someone to run a few things for me. I can’t do all the work myself. Come with me and I’ll give you a life you could never dream of.”

Chen fidgeted where he sat, swallowing hard. Baekhyun’s eyes traced the line of his Adam’s apple as he did so. Chen felt like prey being given an escape that he’d be stupid not to take. He finally whispered an “okay” before Baekhyun helped him to his feet and ushered him into a car. Baekhyun explained that he had been doing rounds in his territory when he had seen Chen being harrassed and decided to step in. Baekhyun also told Chen that if he said thank you one more time, he was going to stop being so nice.

Chen had been quiet after that. All he could think about was how soft Baekhyun had been, how sweet, how… merciful. In the present, he looked at the man in front of him now and compared him to the baby-faced beauty he had grown into the business with. Now all he saw was harsh edges and sharp lines. He couldn’t think of how these two people were one in the same. 

“You’re not sorry at all,” Baekhyun whispered, shaking his head. He was gritting his teeth. The silence that lingered in the air afterwards was thick enough to make Chen feel like he was choking. What ensued afterwards made him nearly have a stroke.

“You think I don’t know?” Baekhyun began moving forward, crawling around his desk and stalking towards Chen like he was hunting prey. 

“W-What?” Chen quivered, shaking where he stood. The sight of it made Baekhyun preen with empowerment. He felt just as he did whenever he held someone’s life in his hands, when someone gave him all of the control they had and just submitted. He felt drunk. He felt immortal.

He felt alive.

“Oh, baby, you know very well what. You think I haven’t noticed? You think I’m so stupid that I can’t even open my eyes, see what’s right in fucking FRONT OF ME?!” Baekhyun screamed, close enough that he could touch Chen if he wanted to. “Do I look like a moron, Jongdae? Do I look like I was born yesterday? Do I?” his voice had dropped down to a whisper. Chen couldn’t decide which tone was scarier.

“No sir,” Chen gasped, trying to keep it together, trying to keep his bowels in. He was sweating, desperate to get away, but Baekhyun was caging him in with his aura alone. He was trapped, and they both knew it. Chen could only think of that night, where Baekhyun had been his saving grace, compared to now, where Baekhyun was his demise.

“Take the collar off,” Baekhyun bit out, and when Chen didn’t respond, Baekhyun reached forward and dug two fingers under Chen’s collar, yanking him forward and pulling him so close that Chen could smell the gin on his breath. “I don’t think you heard me. I said, take the collar off.”

Chen rapidly tried to unhook the collar, no longer caring that Baekhyun would get mad. He just needed to listen and comply. Maybe he’d walk out of here with his limbs still attached to his body, if he was lucky. The metal fell away from his neck, and Baekhyun laced an aggressive hand into Chen’s hair to yank his head to the side.

“You fucking disgust me,” Baekhyun quipped, sounding like he was commenting on the weather. Chen shuddered at the grit in his voice. This was it. This was how he died.

“I… I didn’t think it would be that big of a dea-” His words were cut short by a forceful slap to his cheek. Chen gasped and held a hand to the burning palm print. 

“You didn’t think that this,” Baekhyun shoved his finger hard against Chen’s skin, right where the dragon tattoo was inked onto him, “wasn’t a big deal? I was so good to you,” Baekhyun murmured, almost like he was talking more to himself than to his underling. “So so good to you, and yet you still went out and betrayed me.”

“I’m sorry!” Chen choked, tears now streaming down his cheeks in rivers. They cut through his makeup like knives through butter. 

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” Baekhyun howled, throwing Chen to the ground. Chen let out a squeak and hit the floor face first. He felt a sharp burn shoot through his nose. Blood was dripping out of it, coating his mouth in a slick red. 

“Please! I am! Don’t hurt me!” Chen cried, but Baekhyun didn’t listen. He never did. Not when he got like this, with the fires of hell flickering across his face, making his smooth skin look more like shark scales, his teeth like daggers. 

“Don’t worry dear, I won’t hurt you. Not much, anyways.” Baekhyun let out a cackle, like some kind of wicked laugh that could only be heard on a night of pain, of sorrow, of suffering. Chen had never felt fear course through his veins like it was then.

Baekhyun pulled a pocket knife from his suit jacket, flicking it open and watching it gleam for a moment in the low lights of the office. He moved quicker than Chen could register, then a searing pain ripped through him. He looked down to see a patch of skin, the skin that had held his tattoo, sliced off of him like it had never been there. Blood gushed from the wound, spilling over his chest and down to his sweats. Baekhyun got out of the way so that he didn’t get any of the liquid on his shoes. 

Chen screamed.

Baekhyun, in response, kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Shit,” he wheezed, feeling like his body had been torn into two. His head was already feeling heavy, his body drained. “Please, I’m sorry.”

“Oh hush, just because I hurt you a bit, does that mean you’re suddenly a sniveling mess? I’ve done worse to you when I used to fuck you.” Baekhyun spun on his heel as he spoke, then froze.

Standing not three feet away from him, his face stoic, his eyes lost, was Chanyeol.

“Oh,” Baekhyun breathed, his heart slamming in his chest. When had the other come in? Baekhyun had never heard him enter. What had Chanyeol seen? What was he thinking? Baekhyun hated that he couldn’t read him like he could everyone else. Baekhyun hated everything right about now.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. He was staring at the patch of skin that sat on the floor. He looked gaunt, terrified. Baekhyun had seen that look before. He’d seen it in the eyes of people he forced to watch while he tore their beloveds apart. 

“Um, Chanyeol? Darling?” Baekhyun tried, but still Chanyeol didn’t speak. He simply side-stepped Baekhyun and knelt beside Chen, who flinched aggressively when Chanyeol leaned over and touched right above the wound. 

“You did this?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun felt a shiver run up his spine at his tone. 

“Yes, he betrayed me.” Baekhyun shifted on his feet and was suddenly feeling the most nervous he’d felt in years. “It’s what he deserved.” 

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Chanyeol cooed, gently scooping Chen into his arms. Chen was shaking like a leaf. He was sobbing into Chanyeol’s t-shirt. “Relax, you’re safe now.”

“Chanyeol, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Baekhyun snapped, then reeled himself back a tad. He didn’t want to get angry with Chanyeol; he knew he was already in hot water, but how could he not let some of his rage boil over when the two people who were always loyal to a fault were now betraying him like it meant nothing? Was loyalty irrelevant now? Had it ever existed in the first place?

“I’m taking Chen home to get him cleaned up and healed.” Chanyeol cleared his throat, tears sparkling in his eyes. Baekhyun took a step forward, but Chanyeol stepped away from him in return. It made Baekhyun’s heart crash to the floor. 

“Home is right here,” Baekhyun whispered, gesturing to the office, to the manor beyond it. “Where in the house are you taking him? I can send a nurse, I can-”

“No, Baekhyun. I’m taking him home to my apartment. He’s not safe here. He never was.”

Baekhyun bit his lip so hard he drew blood. How fucking dare Chanyeol speak to him like that! He fought every urge in his body to lunge forward and take Chanyeol down, to rip out the light in his eyes, the hope in his heart. He itched to tear and surge all of his strength into destroying the both of them. “You can’t do that,” Baekhyun barked, his voice threatening to let everything he felt leak out of his mouth, like venom from snake’s fangs. “You can’t just take him. I own him, not you.”

“You own no one. Paper contracts do not equal a soul.” Chanyeol sucked in a breath before moving towards the door. He stopped before he opened the heavy oak. “You always do this shit, you always… you always hold life in your hands like it means nothing, like you’re God or something. You act like you’re the only one who’s life matters. We aren’t toys, or prizes, or possessions. We’re people, just like you. You seem to like to forget that.”

“Channie, baby,” Baekhyun started, feeling the sweat pool into his collarbones. Sure, people had called him out before, had criticized him, had drug him down, but that didn’t matter. None of them had been people he loved.

“Don’t call me that right now,” Chanyeol snapped, a smidge of what he was really feeling pushing through. Chen could feel his heart slamming in his chest. “I can’t do what I need to do if you call me that. You’re dangerous, you’re someone I can’t risk being around. Not when you go off the deep end and do things like this. Would you have done this to me, if I was in this place? Did you cut off the scar I had?”

“Well, no, of course I wouldn’t do that, you’re the love of my life, Chanyeol, I could never hurt you-”

“Then why did you do it to him? Hm? He’s been with you much longer than I have, and he’s been loyal to a fault. The only thing that happened that was different was that he fell in love with someone other than you. That’s your problem. You think you run everything. You think you own everyone, like you’ve got everyone under your lock and chain, and the minute that someone breaks free, you lose your shit. This isn’t healthy. I’ve spent the last months groveling at your feet, blinded by how fascinated I was with you. I let you destroy me, unaware of what you were really doing. I… I watched you murder people, Baekhyun. I watched you carve them up like they were nothing. It took me long enough to realize it, and I guess it finally clicked when I saw you do it to someone else.”

“I never made you do anything!” Baekhyun screamed, making Chanyeol flinch away from him. He was beyond caring whether or not Chanyeol was scared. All he could see was red. All he could think about was stringing the two of them from the ceiling by their guts. “You never had to take this job. You signed the contract, you agreed. I didn’t force you to be a part of my life. I love you enough that if you left, and that’s what was healthy for you, I wouldn’t care. I only want you to be happy. Can’t you see that?” He was sobbing by then. Chanyeol’s face morphed into something conflicted, something concerned. Baekhyun could barely see it through the tears pouring from his eyes. They were hot, furious, leaving heated trails on his cheeks.

“I have to go,” was all Chanyeol said. No “I love you.” No “I’m sorry.” Nothing. He just walked to the door and propped it open with his leg. He was stopped at the last minute by Baekhyun’s voice, creaky with desperation.

“If you walk out that door, you can never come back. Your contract will be terminated.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders heaved a sigh as he turned around. With a steady hand, while the other propped Chen up onto his shoulder, Chanyeol carefully unlatched his collar and let it drop. The freshly inked tattoo glistened in the dull lights. Baekhyun’s eye caught it right as Chanyeol turned around and walked through the door, leaving it ajar.

The only sound left was Baekhyun’s sobs and the sound of metal hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you love me please comment it really helps me think of things and motivates me !!
> 
> also if you have any requests shoot em my way ~


End file.
